Design! Fight! Love?
by JustLatte
Summary: Molly travels to Castanet with a dream in her pocket and designs in her sketchpad, ready to show off her fashion for girls only flair. But Julius finds her fashion horrible and not fitting to the girls. The two could eventually get along, and could eventually admire each other. However, life never gives them a clean slate to work with. Rate T for language. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a JuliusXMolly fanfic, it was a plot bunny that popped up and I had to write it down before I lost it! Please read and review the beginning here. It's just an opening, other chapters WILL be longer!**

**Disclaimer: Starting from here and onward I have no rights or ownership over Harvest Moon or any of it's characters!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at her."<p>

"That's quite the statement she's making."

"Are you sure that's a statement and _not_ a cry for _help_?"

"Is she _trying_ to look like one of those male rappers or something?"

"She looks like a _hood rat_!"

There wasn't any end to the statements that were flying around my head. I glared at the people of the small town as I made my way to the port.

"If you've got something to say, say it my face!" I pointed out to some nearby women and they all gasped in shock. I stuck my nose in the air and walked haughtily passed them.

I wasn't a hoodlum, I was a fashion designer. You could compare my fashion to male rappers. But that's only because they probably had the right idea. My fashion was comfortable, sagging or not. Practical, had cute little sayings, and it was for the girls. Girls could find their colors that they wanted, wear them how they pleased. My future line would be called "Live. At. Your. Own. Risk! LAYOR! Catchy, I know.

But the people here just didn't seem to get it. I lived in a wealthy area; girls were expected to wear at least a jean skirt. It wasn't for me. I had to start somewhere different…somewhere where the girls could wear almost anything and get away with it! I needed bold girls, to strut the fashion with a flare. And when that pamphlet for Castanet Island was found in my mailbox by none other than moi…I knew that's where my chance would be. My mom couldn't support it here, she was too wary of the old customs. You would think she would be supportive of my decisions!

I could only be so lucky!

My fashion sense was too much for this town, they couldn't handle it!

But maybe…that little island could.

The mayor was looking for a new farmer anyways. They sold animals that could produce silk and wool for clothes and flax plants, including natural ways of dying my clothes! Not to mention, a nice little tailor shop where I could probably work at in my spare time. They might even offer to sale my stuff.

So here I am, now boarding a ship with a man named Captain Pascal. He was going to take me to the great Island of Castanet. All I had was a dream in my pocket and designs in my sketch pad.

"Farewell old life. I shall miss you dearly!" I called out in my proper voice.

"Or rather…_NOT_! Catch ya on the flip side!" I yelled with a smirk.

It was finally time for me to make my visions come to life!

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know it was short but I have to leave you wanting more. I can't give you tension just yet. You gotta just want to see what's going to happen! Just R&amp;R you lovely, lovely, beautiful people you! <strong>

**~MUAH! KISSES. XDDD**


	2. Chapter 2: A Clash Of Fashion!

**Second chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews you guys!**

**MidnightXMusic: First reviewer! You're awesome as always :). I'm sure I can persuade you too XD.**

**HMhannah: A Julius lover I see? I'll try my best to convey Julius in the correct way so please continue reading ;)**

**BiddyAuthor: Thankies for the review. Yes, second story. I'm very excited for this one too. Please continue to watch for this one!**

**Azn-Rinny: Thanks for praising my genius! Haha if it's not a word do what most people do...go to urban dictionary and make it one XD. I'll try my best to keep on keeping on! Wish me luck!**

**Julius's outfit in this chapter is his usual spring and summer attire but I'm going to try and make it a point to tell you the outfits they wear each day and for occasions that are special and all that goodness X3.**

**Now. On with the second chappie! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Her name is Molly. Molly Progettare." My friend, Gill Hamilton, stated.<p>

I sat across from him in his office, fiddling idly with my earring that was dangling from the way my head was tilted.

"Her last name is Italian. How delicious !" Gill rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Can you stop saying stuff like that Julius? It makes you seem-"

"Gay? Oh yes, I know. But I'm certainly not."

"Those highlights of yours say otherwise." He snorted. I shot him a glare and then smiled seductively, leaning over the table.

"If I _were_ gay...would you like me to indulge in you?" Gill scooted back and grimaced.

"_JULIUS!_" He screamed.

"Ah, scream my name one more time for me." I gushed. I hated when people called me gay, but when Gill would start doubting my sexuality I would torture him with the gross feeling of being checked out by a guy. It's happened to me more than once...repulsive homosexuals!

"Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry for going there again. I _know_ you're not gay. Oh believe me, I know!"

"You must be talking about when we went to the club and you were coming back to the hotel room we rented and you came looking for me and then-"

"Please! Julius!" Gill stopped me mid-sentence. I sank back down into my chair with a satisfied smile and he straightened up in his seat.

"To continue where I left off at!" Gill said through clenched teeth.

"She sent in her information about a month ago. She seems to be from a very prestigious town and she wants to live here and run the ranch over in the abandoned farmland area."

"And this concerns me, why?" I asked him.

"Did you call me all the way down here just to tell me that we were getting a new farmer, Gill? Don't get me wrong, I simply love new arrivals, but I can meet the girl when she gets here." Gill gave me a smirk that meant he was about to reveal something _big_.

"What?"

"I thought that you would say that. So I left the best thing for last..."

"Which is..." I was slightly curious now.

He slapped the file down in front of me revealing a girl with curled in ends and burnt sienna eyes. I must admit, she had a cute smile.

"She's coming here for one gigantic reason apparently." Gill leaned forward a little.

"And what would that be?" I squinted my eyes at him, the curiosity killing me in my seat.

"She's aspiring to start her own label...a _fashion_ label. Here." My eyes widened. Do my ears deceive me? Or did Gill just tell me that a woman from a very high class town wanted to come to _this_ place to start a fashion label!

"She must be...crazy! Here?" I asked astonished.

"Yes. I know, isn't it the most hilarious thing you've ever heard?" Gill choked out in a very unprofessional tone.

"More like sad! That girl must have some reason to have come here of all places!"

"Well she did put a personal note in there. Father made it a required element of the folder for any new coming residents. Don't ask why. I haven't read it yet, thought I'd let you do that. That is...if you're interested."

I opened the file and found a paper with hand-written words on it. It was very elegant penman ship.

"It reads "**_I have decided to become part of this community for the soul reason of starting my life as a fashion designer. Most people will probably find it to be daring, risky, absurd, in other words, crazy._**"

"She's got that right." I grumbled, continuing to read.

"**_But I needed to come to a place where the girls were not only free to wear what they pleased, but also girls with different yet bold styles. That's basically all there needs to be said._**" I stopped and raised an eyebrow at the paper.

"And...when is this woman supposed to be coming to town?" I studied Gill's expression that seemed innocent. Which usually meant that it was most likely anything but.

"Today. The boat from her town left for here, oh, about two days ago."

"So you tell me now...alright, being this island's naturally talented style guru, I'm going to inspect this girl's style sense."

"I thought you would want to. That's why I made sure to tell you. Better hurry and make your appearance. Her boat should be back at anytime now."

"You're just wonderful Gill. I should kiss you for this information."

"Don't come near me with those lips of yours or else I'll use these desk scissors to make your sex fit your appearance."

"How violent, it just turns me on _soooooooo much_!"

"**GET OUT!**" Gill threw various things at me as I ran out his office and out of Town Hall.

"Best friends and he _still_ can't get a joke. What can you do?" I murmured.

I looked up to see Pascal's boat closing in to the docks.

"Perfect timing!" I said happily and strode down to the docks.

"Pascal!" I yelled up to the older gentleman, now dropping anchor. He looked up surprised and then smiled when he spotted me.

"Aye! Julius! Come to meet the nice little lady?"

"I certainly have. I'm sure she requires an escort around the island."

Pascal's eyes glimmered with knowing.

"Suuuuuuure that's it. Whatever you say." He then gave out a hardy laugh.

"Perverted old seaman." I grumbled.

"_Grrragh..._The handle's stuck." Pascal said bewildered.

"Huh? Oh my, you can't be serious!" I called up to him.

"That's quite alright sir!" A proper lady's voice came from the boat.

_'What a nice voi-'_

"Miss Molly, don't be rash now!"

"**MAKE WAY!**" My thoughts were cut off by a swift figure jumping over the edge of the boat. It seemed to be a girl.

I watched as she made a dangerous landing on the deck. She gave a content sigh as she stood up and shielded her eyes against the scorching Summer sun, setting her luggage down momentarily.

"How gorgeous! Tanning season is at it's fullest here!" She exclaimed and smiled. She was shorter than me was the first thing I noticed. But the second thing I noticed made my eyes widen. I looked at her attire and I noticed that she was now eyeing mine. She adorned a soft neon orange short-sleeved jacket that was opened revealing a plain white camisole. She wore a pair of dark denim shorts that had 'L.A.Y.O.R' printed alongside the right thigh. I noticed it was also printed along the breast of her orange jacket. She had suspenders that hung limply around her waist and I noticed the jacket was hanging loosely off of her revealing a white bra strap. Her shoes were the same orange and were flip flops that had squares with hearts inside of them running along the strap of it.

I looked back up at her as she looked back up at me.

"What _are_ you _wearing_?" I asked her.

_'This is a designer?'_

She looked angrily up at me.

"What am _I_ wearing? Something that I like to call L.A.Y.O.R my good friend! Cute, right?"

"Layer? You mean like how you have none to cover yourself up with?" I spat at her.

"It's hot out!" She protested.

"Besides! What's up with your outfit?" She countered.

"Are you insulting my fashion sense?"

"Are you insulting _my_ fashion sense!" She became red in the face.

"If you can call that fashion let alone if it has _any _sense!" She was taken aback by that remark.

"It _is_ fashion! It's part of my Summer collection for girls! And I don't think you have the right to talk to _me_ about _my _style choices!" She screamed looking me up and down.

"This is an elegant Summer style!" I gestured down to my long sleeved light and dark purple striped long jacket, with matching shirt, red jeans with chains attached, and my platform heels.

"You look like you're burning up in that get up!"

"Oh honey that's just my looks. I'm too hot for my own good." I smiled at her cheekily which must have sent her over the edge.

"**I DIDN'T COME TO THIS ISLAND TO FIGHT WITH SOME FASHION DISASTER! MOVE IT!**" She picked up her luggage and I felt a twinge of anger rise up to my throat.

"_I'm_ the fashion disaster? What you're wearing is just distasteful!" She gasped in pure horror as she glanced down at herself. I smirked in victory.

"Julius! Is Miss Molly alright?" Pascal came bounding down the steps in a panic.

"She's fine." I gave him a nod and looked back at the girl.

"So-"

"I can't believe this!" She cut me off looking at the ground.

"What now? You can't believe I'm right? None of the girls here would wear that you know. Oh, don't worry dear. I'm sure with a little tweaking-"

"I can't believe that you just said that!" She looked at me with angry eyes.

"I-I'll show you! This isn't even the best of my stuff! This is just the lounging wear! I'll show you what I can do! You _and _your bad fashion sense!" She stared at me with those reddened brown eyes of hers, anger seething in them. I was completely perplexed by her challenge.

"Oh. Ms. Progettare, I'm here to take you-"

"Don't bother I have a map!" She pushed past a very confused looking Gill who gave me an irritated glare.

"What. Did. You. DO!" He yelled.

"She was the one who came here with bad taste claiming to be a designer..." I mumbled.

"Great! Just great, Julius! You already have the new resident in a bad mood! Now _I'm _going to have to deal with whatever she does in her fit of rage."

"I hear you and I assure you that's she's probably just going to her new house to sob into her pillow for a few hours."

"_Julius!_"

"I wonder what they have over at Sonata Tailoring today."

"**JULIUS!**" Gill yelled angrily as I walked over to the tailor shop.

~~~~*_Molly's POV_*~~~~

"What was wrong with that Julius character!" I shouted angrily as I headed over to the spot marked on my map I had received after sending in the down payments on the house.

I looked up as I neared the spot and noticed the house that I was going to be living in. My mouth fell open with shock. I knew it was a wreck but I didn't think it would look so bad! The barn and coop were in equally bad condition. I groaned.

This image wasn't helping my inspiration at all!

I glanced up and saw the beautiful Garmon Mountains. The highest peak looked absolutely stunning from this angle.

"A beautiful majesty." I murmured. I didn't just make "hoodlum clothes" you see. Anything that I see can inspire a new design. There was L.A.Y.O.R street. L.A.Y.O.R casual. L.A.Y.O.R sexy. Anything could inspire me to make something new. That's why I needed girls with different styles and that weren't afraid to flaunt their good points. Who better than island girls? They were always interesting. With a sigh, I pulled out the keys I had received in the mail with my map and entered my new home. The interior looked considerably better than the outside of the house. I smiled at that fact at least.

"I should unpack before going out to meet everyone..." I sighed, going into the next room to check out the house. The house was split up like this.

Door to the bedroom on the top right corner of the living room which is the first room you're in. Door to the bathroom a yard away from the door to the bedroom on it's right. Washer and dryer room right next to the bathroom (convenience points!). The kitchen area connected to the living room area. Dining table on the far left side of the kitchen area. The bedroom already had a dresser and a bed. The living room area had one very dingy brown sofa and behind the sofa was a bookshelf with a few books there already. There was a tool box with old tools already provided in them. A phone had been put in the corner of the living room area on the right. It was okay for living in, but I was going to need to flare it up after I got situated.

I began unpacking the one out of three bags of luggage that contained my clothes which were all products of my hard work. From working clothes, to going out clothes, to lingerie. I folded them up and placed them in my dresser. It was okay because I didn't have anything like a fancy dress or anything.

I then began setting up a place for my sewing machine, I'd have to get a design studio desk later for my stuff. I got out my designing tools and laid them out on the kitchen table neatly and the other luggage bag contained the cloths and fabrics I had brought from home. I would need to make new clothes sooner or later. I could also shop around at the the local tailor shop but that's only if I saw something really cute! I laid the fabrics gently over the couch. It made the couch look much nicer so it would be where they would stay for now.

"All done!" I stretched and walked out into the warm Summer beams. Closing and locking my door behind me. I looked towards the trail to the Flute Fields district.

"Might as well check those lands out first. I need to see where I can by some silk worms and sheep!" I smiled as I trudged down the path.

* * *

><p><strong>Introductions will all be held in the next chapter. Julius seems to be an arrogant fashion diva. Dear me, what ever shall we do with him? XD. Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Inspiration & A Job Request!

**11 reviews already? Julius thanks you! Not many people write about him so I felt kinda upset. **

**ANYWAYZ! Thanks to:**

**Azn-Rinny: Thanks for your nice comments towards this story and Dodging Bullets. I'm glad that I've reached the expectations of my readers XD!**

**MidnightXMusic: I laughed at your comment. And thank-you for praising my skillz I really do try. It really made my day! Thanks for all your lovely comments!**

**BiddyAuthor: Haha, oh Julius, whatever shall we do with you? Thanks so much for reviewing. You know it always means so much to me. :3**

**Hmhannah: Thanks so much. So happy that I'm depicting Julius right. I always imagined him being the type to tease. ^w^**

**Cross-over-lover232: I've always wanted to design my own clothes too! It would be so awesome! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Madame Joker: Thank you so much. I try to make my writing humorous and that it's cute too? Really, so happy! ^-^**

**Mishaay: Another masterpiece? My other one is too. You're too much XD. And I think I might just-ahem-steal that little idea of yours. JK I now have the inspiration to make a background story for Gill and Julius! Wait for that everyone and thank this wonderful person for it! **

**You all are just great. WELL I made this part waaaaaay too long so might I start the story now? Yes? ~Okay~**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~<em>

"This area is simply lovely..." I sighed as I surveyed the watermill while standing on the bridge in Flute Fields. You could see the beautiful field of crop flowers spreading for miles. A luscious forest scenery was set just beyond the bridge.

"Peaceful, elegant, yet down to earth and hard-working. Natural beauty and an atmosphere to relax the nerves. Inspiration truly lingers here."

"Hello there." A soft voice came from below the bridge. I looked below and noticed a little grounded area right next to the watermill's bottom. A man with light blue hair and fox like eyes seemed to look up at me.

"Why, hello." I replied from my spot on the bridge.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you a new resident?" He asked.

"Yes, I am a new resident. I'll be running the farm over in that direction. It will only be for certain things though. I'm a designer you see."

"Interesting. A designer. I do admire your passion. I heard you talking just a moment ago. Though you've come to a very strange place for that." He smiled at me and I returned it with a small smile of my own.

"No, I think I've picked the perfect place." I replied.

"Do you like to fish?" He asked me.

"I like to eat fish. I've never tried to fish before. There is a fishing rod in my tool box though." I was trying my hardest to drop my proper tongue.

"There are many fishing spots around here. The sight of the water is beautiful and the scales of a fish seem to glimmer beautifully in the light of the sunset. Try it sometime, it might just inspire you."

"I'll definitely try it out Mr..."

"Ryoshi. Toby Ryoshi. But Mr. Toby is fine too." He responded with a smirk.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Toby."

"Likewise Ms..."

"Progettare. Molly Progettare. But you can call Ms. Molly." We chuckled at each other.

"See you around then, Ms. Molly."

"I'm sure you will, Mr. Toby." I continued my walk into Flute Fields.

I saw the top of a huge windmill standing proudly behind the other side of tall hill. I continued into the area of what was marked on my map as a big pumpkin and saw an older man walking towards a gate.

"Hello!" I called out to him and picked up the pace. He turned to me with a sour face.

"If you have any questions go ask Ruth." He said before he gave me a once over.

"Hold on, who are you?" He grunted.

"I'm Molly Progettare. I'm a designer taking on the farm that was just up the road."

"A designer?" He scoffed.

"Since when does a designer take on the duties of a farmer?"

"I'm capable of doing anything I put my mind to! I'll only be needing certain crops, mostly flowers and herbs, but a few fruits and vegetables as well."

"Look here scrawny. Not _anyone_ can take over a farm. I don't care how determined you are. You have to show me your worth."

"Great, another downer. Let's do this then!"

"You're gonna regret those words." He grunted tossing me a hoe much like the one that was in my tool box.

"Summer just started and I need to till the land for the new crops. I take one half of the field and you take the other half. We're doing 50x10 tilled soil and 50x3 spacing before moving on. Show me what ya got!"

"Fine then! Bring it on old man!"

"Old man huh? Let's see how you think about me after this!" And with that we sprinted towards the fields.

**x*X*x**

The old man (whose name I found out to be Craig) and I lay on our backs, panting heavily in a Summer flower field.

"Take. . .that. . .old. . .man!" I breathed out.

"You're. . .still. . .a. . .scrawny. . .designer!" He coughed.

"I finished. . .first!" I argued.

"A fluke!" He spat and sat up. I calmed my breathing down and sat up as well.

"Next we-" A watering can suddenly hit Craig in the head cutting him off.

"_**CRAAAAAAAAAAIG!**_" A woman's voice called out.

"Darn it Ruth! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something!"

"Do your own work Craig and stop making this girl help you! I need you to get on planting the crops _NOW_!"

Craig mumbled as he headed toward a stack of bags which I assumed could only be seeds.

"Hello. I'm Ruth, Craig's wife." The woman said firmly to me as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Molly Progettare, beginner farmer and future designer. It's a pleasure." I smiled.

"A designer?" She looked behind me.

"You did a pretty fine job at tilling the fields to just be a designer."

"I can do anything once I set my mind to it." I said proudly.

"I see that. Thanks for helping out my lazy husband, he won't admit it but he seems impressed with you. I'll start you out with seeds of your choice for your help." Ruth laughed.

"R-really? That would be so incredibly wonderful! Thank you!" I clapped my hands together in a fit of glee.

"Come inside. My daughter, Anissa is preparing some drinks for you as we speak. We noticed you out the window and she thought it would be a good idea."

"Thank you I-" I finally noticed the woman in her entirety. She had short brown hair and pale blue eyes. She had little to no wrinkles and although she was frowning earlier she wore a serene smile now. I clapped my hands together while leaning forward and she looked shocked.

"I'm so sorry. But you are very pretty! You're very elegant and seem like a young yet mature older woman!" She stared on at me and smile small.

"If you think I'm pretty then you will be blown away by my daughter."

"Oh yes yes. Let's go meet her! I must learn her style." I said in my proper voice.

Ruth lead me back into the store which was called Marimba Farm. I looked around in awe at the many types of produce being displayed in the store front and I was immediately met with a blue pair of eyes and blond hair with goggles.

"Taylor. This is Molly, she's the new farmer here and also a designer." Ruth said.

"Molly, this is my youngest, Taylor."

"It's nice to meet you." I told the small boy.

"A designer and a farmer? Why not just a farmer?" He inquired.

"Because it's been my dream to start my own fashion label. I've wanted to be a designer for a very long time." I explained to him.

"Wow, that's a dream alright if you moved here..." He mumbled.

"Taylor, don't be rude!" A girl's voice came from the other side of the building which seemed to be the kitchen.

"After all, she must have a very good reason to be here." The voice's owner stepped from the kitchen with a tray of drinks in her hands.

"Hello there, I'm Anissa Planter. It's a pleasure to meet you." The young woman said.

"I'm Molly Prottegare it's nice to-" I stopped and stared at her for a second.

Not a moment to soon I took her hands in mine.

"Excuse me for saying this Ms. Planter. But you are absolutely gorgeous! You're long silky brown hair and your soft magenta eyes give you a very mature and elegant look. At the same time you seem so very strong willed!"

"Please, call me Anissa and thank you very much. To be praised with such high regards...I'm speechless Ms. Progettare."

"Please, call me Molly!" We smiled at each other. What a wonderful person.

"I made drinks for everyone including you. It's Blueberry Juice."

"Thanks." I took the glass and drank the sweet liquid in one gulp.

"All that work in the fields makes you really thirsty." I sighed happily.

"Well let's get you your seeds now." Ruth said and I followed her to the counter.

"I'd like the most popular Summer flower seeds that you have and some Tomato and Honeydew seeds. If that's not too much."

"No, not at all. Here you go." Ruth handed me ten bags of Sunflower Seeds and 6 bags each of Tomato and Honeydew seeds.

"Thank you so much."

"Thank you for the help. You've instilled new energy in Craig so he'll be working pretty hard for the rest of the season."

"I was happy to help."

"I'll walk you out." Anissa said and I happily complied.

We stepped out onto the patio and I stared at the newly tilled fields that Craig was spreading seeds upon with much gusto.

"The fields look so pretty like that. The darker soil of tilled land contrasting with the lighter untouched land. It almost looks like a crochet pattern...wait!" I turned enthusiastically to Anissa and she looked at me amused.

"What is it Molly."

"Anissa! How would you like to be the very first girl on the island to model my fashion inspired by Marimba Farm!" I was bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Me? Are you sure?"

"_YES! _You are the perfect fit for the style I just envisioned! I would be honored to have you be the first to model my first L.A.Y.O.R Castanet Fashion!"

"I'd love to Molly!"

"Alright! I just need you're sizes now. Do you know them?"

Anissa nodded and I pulled out my little notebook I kept just for moments like these. She gave me her sizes and I waved goodbye as I started up to hill to the place marked with a huge milk jug. As I reached the top where the entrance to the forest was over to my left I saw a sign that read.

_Fugue Forest _**((-**

_Horn Ranch _

_Moon Hill_ **-))**

_'To Horn Ranch then.'_ I thought and walked down the slanting slope just in time to see a girl about my age with short, chestnut brown hair walk out of the animal barn. She turned to see me as I approached her and I noticed her brown eyes. She had the whole plain and pretty look going for her. I respected that, kind of made me wish that I was more conservative.

"You must be the new resident my mother was talking about!" She said excitedly. I looked at her shocked.

"People are already talking about me?" I asked and she giggled.

"Well actually, the Mayor called my mother, Hanna, to alert her that if she saw you to try and help you out. He said that it was in your best interest to get to know us very well because you're mainly going to take care of animals."

"Yes. Like silkworms and sheep. Maybe a regular produce animal here and there too. It would make it easier for me to have food supplies not that far away and they would make good company. Animals are very honest."

She smiled.

"I'm glad you think that way. So what makes you want to raise silkworms and sheep especially?"

"I'm going to be a designer and they produce materials you see. I hope that doesn't sound too insensitive. I'd love to raise animals the best way possible, they need love, care, and plenty of food to eat I'm sure."

"Don't worry about it. You seem like a good person. But know that animals require much attention but once you get the hang of it, you'll be flying through farm chores like it was nothing!"

"That's great. I have a good amount of savings for getting me completely started up here. I'm sure it'll be enough for an animal and some fodder."

"Actually. My father Cain wanted to talk to you about that. He's in the barn, I'll take you there."

"Thank you ummm..."

"Renee Barnsworth." She shook my hand.

"Molly Prottegare." I shook hers firmly back and I noticed her angelic smile.

"I must design something for you to wear." I squealed causing Renee to laugh. She may look pretty by just being plain, but I just had to put her in something. Of course, after I designed something for Anissa.

I glanced around Horn Ranch and saw many things of interest but one thing that caught my eye for sure was the rolling hay bales out in the vast fields where their livestock roamed.

"Beautiful and lively yet peaceful and homely." I muttered as we entered the barn.

"Renee! I see you've brought our new resident along with you!" A man's voice called, startling me out of my daze.

"H-hello sir. My name is Molly Prottegare. You must Cain, Renee's father." I shook his hand.

"I am proud to say that I am. It's nice to meet you Molly."

Cain smiled and lead me towards the back of the barn where lay three sleeping calves in different colors. One was black and white, one was a light brown, and the other was pitch black.

"They're all so adorable..." I whispered.

Just then, the light brown one opened it's eyes slowly and toddled over to me. It's eye shone with such a light that I could feel my heart melt.

My silent response was to pat the calf lightly on the head and she bowed her head to let me do so.

"Instant connection." Renee smiled.

"So what will you call her? Cocoa? Brownie? Millie?"

"How about...Malon?"

"That's a good name. Hello there, Malon." Renee cooed to my new calf.

"Here's the brush and I'll help you carry the fodder up to your farm." Cain said.

"Cain. Do you know where I put the chicken fee-_OH_! It's the new resident." A plump woman with blond hair entered the barn.

"Mom, this is Molly. Molly, this is my mother Hanna." I greeted the woman who gave me a warm smile in return.

"Nice to meet you Molly. Now about that chicken feed..."

"Let me go get it for you. Renee, could you help Molly back to her farm?" Cain said.

"Of course. Let me go load the wagon up with the fodder."

It wasn't long before Renee and I were on our way across the bridge leading away from Flute Fields. I glanced over and noticed that Toby was gone.

"Oh, looks like Toby went somewhere else to fish." I murmured.

"D-d-did you just say T-T-Toby?" I turned to Renee to see her blushing like crazy and I gasped.

"You like Toby?"

"Oh this is so embarrassing...yes I do. I've liked him ever since we first met. We both love to fish in the same fishing spots so we see one another very often. But I'm afraid to tell him how I feel and when I finally work up the courage well...you see...he's always falling asleep before I can even tell him." Renee pouted as we rounded our way past the beach.

"Just tell him the next time you guys go fishing! A fishing date! That sounds fun, right?" I told her.

"I-I don't know...oh this is so strange of me. I've only just met you and already you know who I like!" Renee put her hands in her face.

"Hey, your secret is super safe with me! I won't tell a soul!" I smiled at her and she thanked me profusely. When we finally got to my farm, Renee showed me how to care for Malon and how much fodder to give her and explained to me she'll be able to give milk in about two weeks or so.

"Thanks for your help Renee, I'm off to meet the rest of the island now. You want to tag along?" Renee shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid that I have to get back to work. Animals don't take care of themselves you know."

"Believe me, I know that now." We laughed and said our goodbyes.

"Alright then, Garmon Mines District is next!" I said with no vigor. Nothing was going to bring down my mood!

I hiked up the trail to Garmon Mines and when I reached the top, my breath caught in my throat.

"Oh. My. Goddess..." I murmured hazily.

A majestic waterfall flowed into a slow current stream that ran it's way underneath the rickety bridge and dropped into another smaller waterfall. The base of the mountain was in this district and I could only halfway up the mountain from this close because it was so huge. Shops were located all around the mountains base, an entrance to a forest was located between two said shops.

"Bold and beautiful mixing with strong and majestic. Breathtakingly gorgeous!"

"_HEY! NEW GIRL_!" An over zealous voice called out to supposedly me.

I focused my gaze to one of the store fronts in front of me to see a dark blue haired man with golden eyes making his way towards me as I stepped off the bridge.

"You're the new resident of the farm just down the mountain aren't you? I heard about you from Toby! My name's Luke Chopper by the way. I'm the star apprentice at the Carpenter's along with the other apprentice Bo Wooddock. It's also owned by my Pops."

"Molly Prottegare. Nice to meet you." I surveyed Luke for a second, taking in his character. He was about my age, give or take a year, and he seemed like the type to be overly energetic. I spotted his bandanna and how he wore his boots.

"I'm a designer for girls but...I really like your outfit. It's pretty cool, it screams extreme I guess you could say." I must have hit a gold mine because Luke's eyes went wide.

"Aw man! You really _do_ know your stuff about fashion! When Toby told me you wanted to be a designer I thought, 'only a true designer could appreciate my extreme style.' and you totally nailed it!"

I looked at him for a second with wide eyes and imagined his toothy grin being a wolf's snout and I saw him as a little wolf puppy. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked with a big grin.

"Nothing. You're just like a really energetic wolf pup. That image just made me laugh." I couldn't stop laughing.

"A wolf? That's awesome!" He grabbed my hand suddenly.

"H-hey. Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm gonna introduce you to my family I guess you can say."

"So soon? But we've only just met." We laughed at my joke as Luke busted through the Carpentry's doors.

"Yo Pops! Bo! I have the new resident here with me!" Luke yelled through the building.

A man with blue hair just like Luke's stood behind the store counter and looked at me. A sandy blond came out of one of the rooms to greet me as well.

"Hello there Miss. I'm Dale, welcome to the island. When you need any work done on things like buildings just come to us with the right amount of materials and we'll get it done for you."

"Will do. I'm Molly Progettare."

"She's here to be a farmer _and_ a designer." Luke chimed in. The younger boy looked at me quizzically.

"Really? Then you must be the girl that Julius got into a fight with down at the docks!"

Julius..." I muttered darkly.

"Heh heh heh..._Shaddup Bo!_" Luke warned him.

"I absolutely _hate_ that infuriating person!" I yelled. They all stared at me momentarily.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make a bad first impression. But you see, that person just really irks me. So I'm not going to even say that name of _'that person'. _I hope you don't mind." I glanced down at my watch and my eyes widened.

"Please excuse me! It's so late and I haven't even met everyone in town yet! I'll be seeing you!" I called as I rushed out the door and to the General Store.

"Hello!" I called out to the two women in the store. One was older than the other and had light green hair and the other was about my age with darker green hair and glasses on.

"My name is Molly Progettare! I'm the new farmer but I'm also here to be a designer and I really hope to get to know you better!"

". . ."

"I'm sorry I'm in a really big rush!" I said quickly as I stared at their confused faces.

"Oooooooooh." They said simultaneously.

"Yes. So this is the General Store, right?"

"Yes it is. I'm Barbara Builder and over here is my daughter Phoebe. My husband, Simon, works at the photography shop in town but this is where we live."

"It's nice to meet you. I love your glasses by the way Phoebe. Very chic!"

"T-thank you!" She called out of confusion as I bolted out their door.

I sprinted and was about to run onto a porch step when I suddenly ran into something really hard and fell on my butt.

"O-owwww." I groaned, rubbing my backside.

"Hey, are you okay!" A masculine voice called from above me. I looked up to see a very muscular guy with spiky reddish brown hair and a muscle shirt with some baggy working pants on.

"I'm good." He helped me up and I couldn't help but notice how strong his grip was.

"Wow, you're strong." I said.

"I get that a lot. You're the new farmer/designer right?"

"Wow, people are knowing more and more about me as I go along." I laughed.

"I only know that because Gill was up here looking for you."

"Who?"

"Blond guy, blue eyes, wearing a sweater vest, about this tall." I vaguely remembered the image of a man who I sped past after my little dispute with Julius.

"Oh, haha. I should probably go apologize to him for running off like that." I surveyed the man in front of me once again.

"If I combined yours and Luke's fashion I could probably make a really cool outfit for girls. Like one of those tomboy lines. I could call it the boyfriend collection, hmmmm..."

"Hahaha. Is your mind still with me?" He asked.

"O-oh, sorry! I'm finding a lot of inspiration around here!"

"That's good to hear. I'm Owen Moore by the way. I live with my grandfather Ramsey and my kid cousin, Chloe. I work by gathering things for my grandfather in the mines so he can upgrade tools. Were a blacksmith family."

"Oh wow. Blacksmiths! Powerful and fierce yet detailed and refined!"

"You really do find inspiration out of everything..." Owen chuckled.

"Sorry. My name is Molly Progettare by the way." I glanced up at the building to my right and at the sign that read Accessory Shop. It seemed deserted.

"I was going to go introduce myself to these people. But they don't seem to be in."

"Ah well, about that. The owner died last year and his wife is now a widow."

"Oh no! How awful." I felt so bad for her.

"Yeah, her name is Mira Jules. She was the only other person in town who could refine wonderfuls and ores. Now no one can. It's a shame because the jewels from our mines were one of our largest exports but Mira doesn't come to work anymore. I'm not sure where the heck she would be right now though."

"That's just too bad. Maybe...maybe if someone talks to her..."

"No one knows what to say! She lost the only person she ever loved. There's nothing really left _to_ say."

"Yes, there _is_!" I argued causing Owen to jump.

"You can always comfort! At least then the person knows that you care! If you leave them alone then they'll just feel...abandoned...it was nice meeting you Owen, I'll see you around!" I dashed off towards Harmonica Town.

I was in a rush to find Ms. Mira now. Nearing Simon's Photos, I sprung through the doors scaring a green haired man.

"Oh, excuse me! I'm the new resident Molly. You must be Simon, I met your wife and daughter at the General Store. I'm sorry but I don't have much time to talk. I think you probably already no a bit about me soooo...I'll be seeing you!" I dashed out of there and into Town Hall. I ran right into Gill.

"Ms. Progettare!" Gill said surprised, grabbing me by the shoulders so I wouldn't fall.

"Call me Molly. That's fine with me. I'm sorry about earlier. I'll try not to let _'that person'_ irk me so much next time. I'm sorry but I'm pressed for time! I'll come back to see you after I'm done to discuss things. Goodbye!" I hopped out of Gill's arms and sped past a small rotund older man who I remember a picture of in the brochure of the island. Must have been Mayor Hamilton.

I then sped into the Choral Clinic and found myself looking at an old woman with a strict air about her and a man with glasses and jet black hair who must have been the doctor."

"Please excuse me, I'm just looking for someone!" I panted hard and almost fell down from exhaustion.

"Miss!" The old woman called out to me before I pulled myself back up.

"I-I'm fine." I then slid to the floor with a sigh.

"Or maybe not..." The man pulled me up and sat me in a chair.

"You're the new resident right?" He asked me.

"Yes. I'm Molly Progettare. I'm sorry but I have no time-"

"If you so much as move from that seat then I'll strap you down in a single room and make you stay here for three hours."

I sunk back into the chair slowly, I didn't have that kind of time.

"I'm really fine though. I was just running around a lot." I huffed. The man gave me a reprimanding look.

"You're the new resident you say?" He began talking.

"Yes. I'm here-"

"To be a designer. Yes we know. Word spreads fast here." He smiled.

"I've found out that much..." I mumbled.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard. Take a moment to rest." The old woman scolded me.

"Yes m'am."

"Call me Irene Remdy, the young man in front of you is my grandson Jin Iyasu. He's also the doctor of this town."

"Oh! I'm sorry, you aren't with a patient now, are you?"

"Thankfully I'm not. But please be more careful Molly. It would be bad if you passed out before you even spent one whole day here."

"I will. But I really need to go now. I have to find Ms. Mira!"

"Ms. Mira?" Irene questioned.

"Yes! Good-bye!" I flew out the doors to the clinic and into the Ocarina Inn right beside it and proceeded to meet the Serville family who ran the Inn which consisted of Jake, Colleen, Yolanda, and Maya.

I ran to the Fishery and ran into Toby who introduced me to his Uncle Ozzie and cousin Paolo and I ran back into Captain Pascal again. After greeting them I ran towards the Brass Bar where I met Hayden Tender and Kathy, his daughter who I complimented on her western style along with Chase Cooke and Selena Shimmie whom I have the urge to make an outfit for. My last stop in town was Sonata Tailoring and I rushed through the doors faster than anything you've ever seen.

"Please tell me...that she's...in here..." I panted.

"You're the girl who came to be a fashion designer, Molly Progettare, right?" A girl's voice called out to me. I looked up into blue eyes and spotted pink hair decorated with flowers. A frilly yellow dress completed the look.

"I'm Luna Weaver. My grandma Shelly and my sister Candace run the shop here. I was looking forward to meeting you! You know, just to see if you had any fashion sense." I stared at the pinkette before taking her full form in.

"Luna was it?" I asked her calmer.

"Yes? What?"

"You're so cute! I'm not a dress person but you pull it off so well. It's sunny and cute and it also shows some sass to it! Cute and playful but you mean business at the same time! What a magnificent blend of style!"

"Molly..." Luna looked straight into my eyes.

"Yes?" She clasped my hands in hers.

"You are a style goddess! Your sense of fashion is so acute! I'd be honored to call you my friend!" Luna chirped and I felt myself smiling like crazy.

Oh my Goddess! We must make fashion together then!" I squealed in my proper voice and Luna nodded.

"Candace, I'm looking for that suit that you got in not too long ago can you go get it for me?" A very familiar voice stopped me in my fit of glee and I looked up to see the eyes belonging to the person named Julius staring at me in shock.

"_YOU!_" We both pointed at each other in disgust.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Julius demanded.

"She can be here if she wants, Julius!" Luna snapped.

"I guess she finally realized that the clothing she packed was a horrible choice so she rushed right down to make a new purchase."

I growled fiercely before I remembered what I was doing in the first place and my anger quickly dropped back into anxiety.

"I'm sorry but I _don't _have any time to spare on you right now!" I called over to Julius.

"Excuse m-"

"I don't have time to deal with an infuriating man such as yourself! If you were a smart man you would stop arguing with me about fashion. Now if _you'll_ excuse _me_, I need to go find Ms. Mira!" I said and dashed out the door towards the Church Grounds. It was the only other place I hadn't looked that wasn't abandoned or a house. I slammed through the doors and they shut closed behind me. I panted hard, ragged breaths. There was my work out for the day.

I looked up to see two sets of eyes on me. One belonging to a young man behind the pew at the head of the church, the other belonging to a saddened older woman.

"Ms. Mira?" Her eyes widened as I said her name.

"I-I'm Molly Progettare. The new farmer-"

"Yes, we've heard all about you. You're here to be a designer. What is it dear?" She said in an almost sad tone.

"I'm sorry, this is very intrusive of me, but I've heard all about what has happened to you in the past year. I give my true condolences. But Ms. Mira. The island _needs_ you! You're store, it's been left untended!" Mira gasped.

"I almost forgot. The shop! My husband loved that shop!" Mira started to tear up.

"I'm sorry Molly. I'm so sorry but I just cannot go back there yet. It's still too soon." She began to weep and I gasped and stepped toward her.

"I'm so sorry. That was very insensitive of me. A new resident here and yet. Oh I'm so sorry Ms. Mira." I took her hand in mine and squeezed it. I didn't know how it was like to lose a husband but I understood how it felt to lose a father.

"I'm so sorry...is there anything that I can do? I just feel so bad I..." I paused and looked up at the woman. She had light, dusty, purple hair. Her features, although sad, were stoic and gentle. Her eyes were a deeper pool of purple and she was dressed in a purple based outfit.

"Ms. Mira..." I breathed.

"You're so beautiful!" She looked at me with a confused face.

"No really! You're features are so gentle, almost like a caring mother. And you're hair has so much shine and a nice amount of volume. You're outfit goes well with your skin tone too. I wish I could look like you when I get older."

The priest had been watching the whole scene play out. I couldn't tell whether he was angry or surprised with me.

Suddenly, I saw Mira's shoulders shake mildly. I couldn't see her face.

"Miss...Mira?" She suddenly burst out laughing with the most feminine laugh I've ever heard.

"Ms. Mira?" I was now concerned highly for her sanity. Perry's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Please, excuse my outburst. You just remind me about a person I know. He must have made him so worried too."

She looked at me pleadingly.

"But I cannot go back just yet. So I have a favor to ask of you."

"Y-yes?"

"Could you refine the ores and wonderfuls in my place?" Mira asked me.

"W-what? I couldn't possibly-I mean I just-I don't know how it's-"

"There is a book on how to do it on my husbands bookshelf in the shop. Please, this is all I request." With those pleading eyes of hers I couldn' t possibly say no.

After Mira told me about the mine cart short-cut. I rode up to the Garmon Mine District and used the shop key that she gave me to enter the shop and retrieve the book. I held it carefully to my chest as I hurried down the path to my farm. I still had to till my land and plant my seeds.

The book labeled Identifying Gems was sat on a special shelf on my bookshelf now. I had deemed it special just because I could. Then I set to work on my farm, weeding, tilling, planting, and finally watering. By the time I was done I didn't think I would be so happy to plop down on the small bed I had. Before I could even think about going to sleep, I had to take a bath. So of course I had to drag my tired form to the bathroom and run the water to as hot as I could get it. Grabbing a pouf, some bath soap, and the book. I began soaking in the tub while diving into the wonderful world of refining.

'So that's how you tell a diamond from a crystal." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>For some strange reason...this chapter seems like I was rushing it along. But I simply didn't want to put all the dialogue that Molly would have potentially went through. It would've been too much stuff! It's already too much unimportant stuff anyways! Well besides that I hope you enjoyed the new chapter and I hope that what I'm having being done right now is completely original and un-thought of.<strong>

**Review you lovely people you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Setting Up For Disaster!

**Time to give thanks to the inexpensive but always priceless gift of feed back!**

**Invader Cakez: I'm sorry that I didn't see your review before I made the third chapter! But thank you for reviewing! Yes, has yet to see her awesomness! Julius should really stop making people hate him too. First Molly now my readers? Tsk tsk Juli! XD**

**Mint Pockii: What else can I say besides thank you so much. It means so much to me for someone to review with even a sentence and when someone just gives me a whole paragraph of critiquing it just makes me so happy, it's great to come back to positive feedback!**

**Cross-over-lover232: Thank you. I did want this Molly to be a very upbeat and constantly on the move type of person. It would make it a little more interesting but I'm going to do my best to slow it down while still keeping it upbeat! Oh and yes, the reaction shall be better than refined gold!**

**HMhannah: I kicked myslef when there wasn't enough Julius in the last chapter. I was so upset cuz I wanted him to say absolutely awesome stuff so I decided to put a lot of him in thins chapter! Thanks for your wonderful reviews!**

**MidnightxMusic: I'm sure it will! Oh and just so you know. The pink pencil...is here XD! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fabula et Dolum: A late review is better than no review! I'm so glad that you took the time to review all the chapters when you finally could! Thanks for your constant support!**

**BiddyAuthor: Yeah, Julius and her won't be crossing the bridge of forgiveness just yet...maybe never! O[]O! JK JK JK! Or am I?**

**The Manga Otaku: She is a very busy girl isn't she? And well mannered to boot...well to everyone except Julius...heh heh. **

**Azn-Rinny: Thank you for noticing the puns in the last names. If you look up translations for some of the foreign names, Progettare means Design. Ryoshi means Fisherman. And Iyasu means Heal. For people who didn't understand the pun for Owen's name since it did seem pretty normal Moore has _ore_ in it. Anywayz! Thanks Rinny! You're reviews are completely and undoubtedly amazing just because you care enough to review!**

* * *

><p><span>(AN:) Has been slightly edited for mistakes. ^-^'

_~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~_

"The difference between Peridot and Jade are-" I fell face first on the foot of my bed, exhausted from the long night of studying I just endured.

"How do appraisers do this?" I groaned.

"And what is with these chapter tests?" I skimmed the test and answered the questions accordingly, checked the back of the book, and graded my test.

"Wow, one hundred percent. I might be able to do this after all." Pausing, I lifted the skirt of my bed and tapped lightly on its wooden frame

"Knock on wood..." I mumbled. I didn't want to jinx myself.

I yawned and looked towards the clock that I had found buried deep inside the tool box. It read 2 A.M.

"I better get some sleep...I'll start cleaning up the shop for business tomorrow." I announced to no one in particular. I then mentally wept at the thought that I hadn't gotten to work on Anissa's outfit at all. Running a farm, a store, and truing to start up my own fashion label is a lot to be thrown onto my plate...but ces't la vie. I sighed and crawled up to my pillow. I threw the appraisal book at the door to shut out the hallway light, seeing how I was too tired to get up and turn it off. Pulling the covers over my head, I drifted off to sleep.

**x*X*x**

"Mmm..." The soft rays of the dawn filtered through my window and settled on my eyelids. I slowly rose from my pillow and swung my feet over the edge to step out of bed but I stumbled and fell on my face.

"_Unnnnn_..." I grunted and peeked up at the clock.

"6:05..."

**1**

**2**

**3**

"_Oh my Goddess! I've gotta get moving!_" I exclaimed while getting up and running to the bathroom for a quick shower. I rushed out to my dresser and picked out an outfit.

"Okay, today's to-do list! Tend to Malon, water crops, pull weeds, spruce up the shop, spread the word, work on Anissa's outfit...but that last one is fun." I stared off into space, probably grinning eerily at the thought of the design for the outfit.

"Focus, focus!" I shook my wet hair wildly to give it that fluffy look and then slipped the outfit on. It was a denim styled, cotton v-neck tee that was a navy blue, complete with black shorts and cute little work boots that were black, the tops were all the way up and laced with navy blue laces. Adding a nylon black belt with cargo pockets attached, I was all set.

"Alright, just gotta grab my watering can, the brush, and the sickle then I'll be out!" I headed towards my tool box and pulled out the necessary items and trudged outside towards the barn.

"Good morning Malon!" I yelled cheerily to my calf, who in return game me a happy moo.

I went on to care for and the let her out to graze. Next, I watered all my crops and cut all the weeds into oblivion.

"Take _that_ you little leeches!" I sometimes got overly excited...so sue me!

I went to take a quick bath in the hot springs, it was a just in case measure so I wouldn't sweat profusely in my outfit.

"Mustn't forget my art case before heading out to the store!" I reminded myself as I got out of the water and walked towards my house to retrieve said object. My art case carried everything in it, scrap cloth, sketch pad, color pencils, and of course, the very special pink pencil I always carried with me. I never drew with it, I would put it behind my ear. You could call it a security blanket. It helped me think and I wouldn't design a thing without it.

'_He would understand my dream..._' I thought as I headed towards the store.

As I was passing by the Carpenter's I was greeted by Owen who was working up a sweat.

"Mornin' Molly!" He called.

"Good morning, Owen. Out for a run?" I questioned as he approached me.

"Yeah. What are you up to?" He asked me, noticing the art case hanging from my shoulder.

"Well actually, if you must know...Ms. Mira has put me in charge of her shop while she is on leave. I'll be appraising any Wonderfuls and ores you bring in."

"Molly, you're not pulling my leg...are you?"

"Well, wish I was because it only makes more work for me but...no, I'm not joking with you."

I was suddenly scooped off my feet in a hug by big arms.

"That's incredible!" Owen exclaimed happily.

"_Ewwwwwhoohooooo_! You're all sweaty! Put me _dooooown_!" I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation though.

"C'mon, you know sweat in the morning is the best feeling ever."

"Yeah, maybe when it's my _own_ sweat!" I exclaimed as he put me down.

"Not true, you can wake up in the morning with someone else's sweat and feel just as great."

I swear my face went from confused, to realization, to horrified in three seconds flat.

"_OWEN!_" I scolded him and slapped him on the shoulder.

"That's _dirty!_" I then whispered.

"Oh, please excuse my speech. I had forgotten that I was in the presence of a noble woman." He said and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!"

"But in all honesty, this is great. It's sure to get the island back up and running."

"That's what I'm hoping for. This is my home now too."

"Already talking like a resident?" He questioned with a smile.

"You bet! I just hope everything works out."

"You always have your colleague."

"Colleague?"

"Yeah, there's an accessory maker that works there for obvious reasons. With your eye for style I know you two will make some pretty eye catching stuff."

I did like the idea of L.A.Y.O.R exclusive jewelry.

There must have been a weird smile on my face because Owen suddenly slapped my cheeks.

"Whoa, stop with that expression! Kinda creeping me out!" He said.

Yup, I definitely had a creepy grin on my face.

"Oh shush! Well I gotta run. Shop isn't going to set itself up you know."

"Right, see you around Molly!" Owen said as he started into a light jog across the bridge.

I started towards the shop and when I reached it I surveyed it carefully.

"It seems so sad and lonely right now." I murmured and opened the door.

I was in such a rush last night that I didn't even notice how the place looked.

There wasn't any dust on anything which kind of surprised me. Ms. Mira had decided to live at Ocarina Inn because the pain of her heart wouldn't allow her to stay here peacefully, that's what she said at least. Maybe it was the colleague Owen told me about. Maybe they came and kept the place looking clean, just in case Ms. Mira would come back.

"They never stopped caring...how admirable." I said and flicked the light switch.

The kitchen hadn't been used but it was kept clean, I didn't go into the back room. I had a feeling that the back was the living area so I would think it rude to go in there. I moved towards the counter to find the instruments I would need to identify the gems and ores. A box that seemed to be the only thing covered in dust proved to be promising when I opened it to find a scale, a volume glass, piles of ceramic plates, a hammer and solutions for breaking down unnecessary things in the gold and what not. There was also miscellaneous things in there for me to test the hardness of the Wonderfuls and ores.

"Good thing I memorized that Moh's Scale of Hardness." I sighed. I hadn't finished the whole book but I knew enough so I could refine things easily. The other half was about cutting gems and setting them so I was hoping that no one would ask for that just yet.

"Maybe my colleague is a lapidary too...that would help a lot..." I started setting the instruments in their right places after I cleaned them off.

The store still seemed a little gloomy.

"It needs something..." Something glittering in a box caught my eye and I opened the cardboard package fully to get a better look.

"Accessories! There's a few of each so I can put them up on display! If I coordinate them correctly, the shop will be sure to shine!" I started unpacking the precious jewelry. They had no designs, engravings, or any small jewel settings in them, plain enough to demonstrate accessory making. Seeing how most jewels would probably be used for shipping to bring some money for the island in, no one will be asking for accessories anytime soon...I hoped.

I looked around once more and found a little rug with the picture of a ring on it by the door, along with an elegant sign that gave details about the stores hours and off days.

"So we open at 8:00 and close at 20:00, yesterday was an off day. I can set these things up once I tidy up the patio." I murmured and looked at my watch. It read 7:15.

"I'll have to work fast."

**x*X*x**

"There, the Crystal pendant looks magnificent next to the Lapis Lazuli one." I said while setting up the last of the display. I took a step back and smiled at my work.

"This will work quite nicely." I stepped over to the door and walked onto the now swept up patio. Chloe was playing around on the ground and she looked up at me just as I was turning the **CLOSED** sign to **OPEN**.

"And just in time, it's 7:55!"

"Molly! What are you doing? Is Ms. Mira back!" Chloe ran up to me with a bewildered face. I smiled down at the bright little girl.

"Sadly, Ms. Mira is not back. But she's putting me in charge of her store, just until she feels ready I suppose."

"So...we'll be able to bring in more profit from the gems Owen and I find!" Chloe beamed.

"That's right! But I need help spreading the word."

"I can help with that! I'll go ask Gill to put an announcement on the News today! Everyone watches the News!" And with that, Chloe sped away.

"She's so cute." I giggled and went back into the store.

"I can finally start on Anissa's outfit!" I squealed excitedly and rushed over to my art case, plopping down on a little sofa by the door.

My pink pencil went securely behind my right ear and I took out my sketch pad and a pencil to start sketching.

**xx*Julius's POV*xx**

"She knew you weren't a woman?"

"Look, can you please give it a rest. It's not that disbelieving. She at least can tell a woman from a gorgeous man." I had told Gill about my encounter with the island's new fashion slasher.

"I know but...with what you usually wear..." Gill said and looked down at my current outfit. I was wearing a light pink, button up shirt, with black pants and dark purple dress shoes. My usual heart earrings and a chain necklace were the accessories to go along with it.

"Gill..." I warned him.

"Sorry! It's just that most new comers had always thought you were a girl at first sight! I remember when we first met Luke in school that one time and he saw you and started-"

"_GILL_! I've told you at least one hundred times to _not_ bring that up!" The memory almost made me vomit.

"Sorry. That was traumatizing to watch too..."

It was so silent that I thought I heard a cricket chirping.

"But what I want to know is why she was in such a rush to see Mira. She even said she'd come by to see me afterwards but she never did. Maybe, something happened to her."

"Do you really care?"

"No...not really. But I have to seeing as how she's a resident now. I'm trying for that whole, nice guy thing." Gill smirked.

"Good thing that I don't have to. If I ever see that eye sore of a girl again...well it will be way too soon."

"Even in five years?"

"Even in_ten_ years!"

I looked over at the clock hanging from Gill's kitchen wall and sighed.

"You should be heading out soon..." Gill murmured.

"Don't I know it..."

"Things have been really hard on you, huh?"

"He was like a father to me...Mira like a mother. Now both those parent figures have been obscured by death and grief..." Gill's eyes clouded. After his mother died, Mira became like a mother to him as well. When his father was busy with work, he would come to the store.

"Sometimes I imagine...Mira back behind the counter. Dusting the display and baking in the kitchen like she always used to do." He said.

"Me too. I wonder if that shop will ever shine again..." I muttered and got up from my seat.

"I'll see you later." I walked out the Hamilton's manor and towards the bridge where a very energetic Chloe ran into my waist.

"What's the rush dear?" I caught her and she smiled at me but quickly jumped and jogged towards Gill's house.

"Sorry Julius! But I have to talk to Gill and I'm in a rush! See you at the shop!" She called behind her.

I blinked.

"Why would she come to the shop?" I wondered and continued on my way.

I took in the scenery of the land as I walked up the trail towards the Garmon Mine District. The old farmland that I would usually ignore suddenly caught my interest. There were seedlings popping up from the ground and a little brown calf watching a dragonfly with much intent. It then noticed me and toddled over.

"Umm...hello...?" I addressed the animal and it looked at me with little beady eyes.

"This must be where that girl lives..."

At the very mention of its owner, the calf happily mooed and it looked like it was giving a smile.

"Uh...yes...that's very cute..." It nudged my hand, indicating it wanted to be petted.

"No no no. I don't have time to play with you." I told it and after it gave me a quizzical look it mooed happily and went back to watching the dragonfly that had its interest not too long ago.

"Odd..." I murmured and went by the farm. The buildings were disheveled but the atmosphere seemed warm.

"At least the stubborn girl does something right." I mumbled and continued on my way to the Accessory Shop.

Passing by the Carpenter's, I suddenly heard part of the news come out through the open window. Gill's usual monotone voice sounded nervous.

"This just in...The Accessory Shop is back up and running, ready to refine Wonderfuls and ores for all. The shop keeper-" Before I could hear the rest of the announcement I bolted towards the shop and saw that the store hours sign was set up and that some accessories were on display in the window.

'_It's a dream!'_ I thought as I busted in to the store.

"Mira!" I shouted and my eyes fell on the person sitting on the sofa.

A pink pencil behind the right ear and a sketchpad and pencil lay on their lap. Through fluffy, chestnut brown hair peeked a pair of reddened brown eyes that were filled with shock.

'_Or more accurately...it's a nightmare._'

* * *

><p><strong>Finally updated! Chapters will come out faster but I just had to put more thought into how things were going to go in this chapter. More surprises will be coming soon so please look forward to it.<strong>

**You're all so cute for reading this!**


	5. Chapter 5: First Day On The Job!

**33 reviews and only chapter 4! I feel so bad that I've made you wait so long! I'll have to work faster now for the sake of my readers!**

**Thanks to you all!**

**BiddyAuthor: Yes he must get over it. People would kill to work alongside the beautiful Molly...well Julius would just kill her but...XD Jk jk I would never kill a character off...in the 4th chapter! Pssh...(no foreshadowing intended here folks)**

**morningdew123: Thank you very much! It makes me happy when I can make people laugh. I definitely aim for laughter above all else! Please continue to enjoy my work, I take pride in writing it for lovely people such as yourself! XD**

**MidnightxMusic: Glad I did it justice! Gemology is really confusing I tried to do some research but I got bored really fast. Owen and his naughtiness XD. Finally! LOLOLOLOL! He might kill her...e.e JK I wouldn't do that! More like shockers! Very! ^-^ I just responded to all your comments in order WAHOO! XDD. Thanks for reviewing as always!**

**HMhannah: Thanks for reviewing! Julius must be ecstatic!...Or not. XD Oh well! Stay tuned, next up is how Julius will deal with Molly being his co-worker. (In other words it's a Julius gets angry day.)**

**DawnToSunset: Chaos indeed MWUHAHAHAHAHA...Ahem excuse me. That is very coincidental! Pin is a nice, subtle color. Most people don't like it but I don't mind it at all really. It's even cute sometimes!**

**Chipped x: Thanks, it's nice to know that I'm giving this barely used character a time to shine. Though I'm not a big fan myself I think that all the bachelors have their good points and that the ones that are barely used should be put out there at some point of time! Thanks for the review!**

**Fabula et Dolum: Absolutely cute! XD. Mira is my favorite old person besides Ramsey but she is very sad isn't she? Now that you mention it, that part is a little addictive to read over and over again! XD**

**Mint Pockii: You're review brought a smile to my face once again! I might put some more references to Gill and Julius's past antics (like the Luke thing) in here more often. There are a lot of funny things that I can imagine them doing as kids ^-^. Thanks for the compliment and thanks for reviewing as always! It's great to get feed back on how I'm doing.**

**Thanks for reviewing. I hope you continue to offer your support to this story!**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~<br>_

It felt like Julius and I were in a world championship staring contest. I'm not sure how I looked but I know that he looked absolutely blown away. I noticed his eyes were inspecting my sketch pad where Anissa's outfit outline was drawn.

One thing about me is that I can't have someone see the product of my work until it is finished completely! So of course I freaked out and folded myself over the pad, closing it in the process.

"_Waaaa_! Uh...I mean. Good morning to you sir. May I refine anything for you today?" I said in my proper voice and got up to stand behind the counter.

I could feel his eyes drift over what I was wearing so I gave him a good up and down too.

'_It isn't too bad toda-Oh. My. Goddess! Is he wearing dark purple shoes with a pink shirt? That only works with a dark purple tie! Where's his tie? I don't see his tie!'_

I tried to hold it in but I accidentally let out a puff of air that was filled with my agitation.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He asked haughtily.

"Nothing." I said, answering as normally as possible.

He began to look around the shop and his eyes widened a little at the display behind me. I smiled a little.

"Looks good right?" I said.

"That's completely..._wrong_! What is wrong with you! You can't put the Topaz next to the Garnet! It's too unnatural! It should go next to the Ruby instead! And the Spinel is next to the Jade! _Ugh_ that's just _wrong_ on _so_ many levels!" He walked over to the shelves and started rearranging things. I tried to stop him but he was taller than me and therefore, could reach higher by himself while I needed a stool.

"H-hey! Please stop that! I worked really hard!" I pleaded.

"Obviously not hard enough!" He scoffed and I gasped.

"I mean, just look how you dressed today!" His words made my blood boil and I looked at him angrily.

"_ME_? _You're_ the one who isn't wearing a dark purple tie with his shoes! You _know_ that doesn't work!" I scolded him.

He looked down at me and showed me a chain dangling from his neck.

"_THIS_ is the neck accessory I used today! It works just gorgeously _thank you_!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night!" I spat.

"Now get out of here! You're mucking up this store with your horribleness! You're going to scare my colleague away!" At my words, his face filled with horror.

"Oh Goddess so it's _true?_! You're really working here? Mira didn't come back?"

"Yes! She put me to work while she's on leave! She didn't feel ready to come back so I'm taking her place for now!"

"And how long will that be?"

"For however long she needs!"

"So I have to work with you?" He shouted incredulously.

"W-what?" I almost whispered.

"I'm the jeweler _and_ the lapidary of this establishment!" I'm sure my face was pale from the intake of his words and I took a seat on the stool near the register.

"Y-you don't say..." I muttered. He eyed me angrily and I looked at him in shock. I was relieved to have someone to cut stones and make jewelry but I would've liked it to be _anyone_ besides Julius!

"I do! Now if you don't mind I'd like to test your skills at appraising!"

"Fine! Give me any question you have!" I told him and he smirked.

"I'm afraid I won't make it that easy!" He said and he headed out the door.

10 minutes later he came back with Chloe and Owen in tow, multiple Wonderfuls and ores with them. They then dumped them all onto the counter and looked at me expectantly.

"Appraise them all in 10 minutes." Julius ordered me.

"_WHAT! _That time rate is ridiculous!" I protested.

"You're right. Mira usually does it in 5." He smirked and I growled at him.

"Fine! 10 minutes then!" I yelled and we stared at each other for a moment and I gave him an angry glare.

"Tick tock." He sang and I started grabbing a few of the minerals at a time and taking them over to the stations.

I quickly got to work in weighing them, checking the volume, and checking their hardness. I started classifying them a little nervously. The ones that were classified as Glass were easy and the same for Junk Ore but the rest was a little iffy.

"This one is Ru-wait! No it's Garnet! Definitely Garnet! This one is definitely Silver and so is this one, you actually have quite a few! Right here it looks like it's Jade but...it's absolutely not! Look at the luster! It's undoubtedly Peridot! _OH_ there's one Rare Metal here, that's good stuff! You guys found a _Diamond_! Where did you go to get this? There's a few Crystals here too, they make pretty good gifts you know. Here's some Copper and Iron, I recommend using them for tool upgrades, Owen. I've found some Spinel here too, it's really quite pretty. And to top it all off, you've found two Topaz's. That's sure to bring you guys in some money." Chloe was keeping score on a sheet of paper.

"3 minutes to spare, not bad." Owen said.

"You didn't refine them." Julius said.

"You asked me to _appraise_ not to refine, sir!" He gave me a cross look.

"Then in the 3 minutes you have left, refine them!"

I wasn't going to waste my time arguing with him so I simply took all the appraised minerals over to a different station and pulled on some gloves to protect my skin from the solutions that I had to use. I placed the gold in first and it dissolved off some of the unwanted minerals on it to where you could see a gold nugget now submerged in the water. I continued doing this with all the Wonderfuls and Ores until I was left with roughly outlined gems and plainly recognizable metals.

"She got all the metals right." Chloe announced.

Before I could say anything, Julius took up all the refined gems and took them to a different station that must have been set up for cutting them so they could be set.

"If they're what you say they are, then I should be able to cut them the way the certain mineral is supposed to be cut. Right?" He asked, he seemed fairly serious.

"R-Right." I agreed and he started using a certain tool that cleaned and cut the excess stuff off the gems in a matter of seconds.

In a short amount of time, Julius had cut all the gems and placed them in front of Chloe for her to check them off.

For a few moments silence filled the room with the exception of the pencil moving rapidly across the paper. Chloe stopped and looked between me and Julius with a serious face.

"They're all correct!" She smiled widely.

Normally I would've jumped up in a fit of glee but I decided to be the bigger person and simply enjoy the tantrum that Julius was going to throw. I glanced over at him and he had a stern but thoughtful look on his face.

"The payment then, please." He asked and Owen happily handed him the money and he set it in the register.

"Anything else we can help you with?" He asked.

"No, this is fine. Thank you." Owen said and flashed me a smile.

"Take good care of this business while Mira's away." He told me and I smiled back at him.

"And don't fight!" Chloe said, in all her child-like innocence.

"I'll try my best." I said and the duo left to go back to the Blacksmith's.

I turned to Julius and he was quietly polishing one of the accessories on display, I quietly took my place behind the counter and we stood like that in silence for a while.

"Umm-"

"I'll be out here if you need me." He said and walked over to the door.

"H-hey wai-"

"Oh and, you were off by 3 minutes, my dear." He stuck his tongue out at me nonchalantly and continued out the door.

I stood there frozen for a bit before I realized what had just happened.

"_WHY YOOOOOOOU_!" I shouted after him!

**xXxXx**

The working day passed by unusually fast. As I expected, people only came in to refine items and not to make any jewelry, things were sure to pick up on the island...at least I hoped. Julius was only needed to cut the gems so they would look good in the market that our town exported to.

It was 7:45 already and I was putting the finishing touches on Anissa's outfit design, coloring in things and making notes concerning her sizes, ect.

"Finally I'm _done_!" I jumped up and shouted with glee. I froze in place as I remembered Julius was in the room. I turned to see him staring at me.

"You're no basket of roses either you know." Julius alerted me.

"No, no, no. Well, yeah you are sort of a pain, but I meant this!" I held my sketch pad in front of him, it was closed of course, and he peered at me over it.

"I'm done with Anissa's outfit design! It's completely genius!" I gushed happily.

"Really? Let me see, I wonder if you can actually-"

"_NO_!" I shouted and held it to my chest protectively.

He stared at me blankly.

"A designer's sketch pad is like her secret diary! It's personal! You only get to see the tangible, finished work!"

"What? What if it isn't made?" He asked.

"Then it wasn't made for a reason!"

"Then how can you tell if it's a good design or not!" He yelled.

"It doesn't matter because no eyes shall lay sight on the design! Those personal designs are made from the designer's feelings!" I screamed back at him.

He looked at me, extremely surprised and I covered my mouth in embarrassment. The chime of the Church bell suddenly filled the silence between us, indicating that it was now 8 o'clock.

"I'm going first! Lock up the shop! Good bye!" I said and ran out of the shop, towards my farm. I rang the bell that told Malon to go in and rushed into my house, slumping onto the couch that held my fabric.

"I can't believe I just told him that!" I chastised myself.

"Next time I'll just stab him with my pencil..." I mumbled quietly.

I finally decided to stand up and get ready for bed. Taking a shower I washed away all the worries of the day. I put on some sleep shorts and a tank top so I wouldn't get too hot during the night and sighed as I turned out all the lights in my house. I stepped into the hallway (which was the only part of the house that still had light) and I spotted the book on gem identification, lying on the ground near my bedroom door.

I picked it up and took a close look at it. On closer examination I found the author's name.

"Lyle H. Jules. Jules?" I gasped as I fully took in my new discovery.

I opened the book and on the very first page it read:

_For my loving wife Mira. Who is the brighter and more unique than any gem out there._

I felt like the lowest person in the world. Mira's husband made this book for Ms. Mira specially and last night I had thrown it at my door because I was too lazy to turn a light on? I sighed and carefully placed the book on the bookshelf that I could barely see in the dark before returning to turn off the hallway light and close my bedroom door behind me, in the hopes of a good night's sleep.

_'Finding someone who thinks your unique in every way...now that's the greatest treasure...'_ I thought as I stared at my ceiling.

**~~~~*Julius's POV*~~~~**

I watched as Molly sped out the door in a hurry. Her words definitely taking me by surprise.

"She's very zealous to say the least." Gill's voice came from the door.

"A little _too _zealous." I responded.

"Another Luke?" Gill asked worriedly.

"So far it's not like that, thankfully. I'd have killed her by now if she was."

"If she was and you killed her, I would drop all charges."

"Manipulating your power?"

"Just saying that it would be community service." Gill plopped down on the couch and loosened his collar a little.

"Hard day?" I asked and sat on the counter.

"I had to take care of a pile of paper work that Luna gave me today, I also had to take care of some financial situations and paper work concerning this store. Throw that in with my father continuing to nag me about marriage and you have an over-worked, stressed out Gill Hamilton!" He groaned.

"Marriage? To who?"

"To any single girl in my age group." Gill scoffed. I laughed.

"I'm serious! The guy doesn't care who I marry, he only goes on and on with this "I want some grand kids, spread the Hamilton family tree!" crap. Why won't he just leave me to my own devices?"

"Well, if he didn't bother you about it would you have even considered it?" I asked him.

"Yes! Well, I'm sure I would..."

"No, you're too stuck on work. Have you even thought about a girl recently?"

"Yes. Molly." He said plainly.

"Really!"

"Not in that way! I still have to talk with her, she has yet to come see me at the Town Hall. That only makes my job more difficult!"

"You do realize that you could have come during shop hours to see her? She _was_ here _all_ day unfortunately."

Gill face palmed.

"Now that you mention it..."

"Your mind was on paper work again, wasn't it?"

"I can't think correctly until it's done!" He defended.

"Whoa, touchy! Let's all take a deep breath. Do it with me now! In then out...in...out!"

"Shut up." We laughed.

"But now that I think of it, Luna would be a perfect match for you."

"What! She has a hot temper, she takes things too seriously, and she acts like a child when she's aggravated! Which only helps the fact that she looks like one!"

"2 out of 3 things you just mentioned are things you have in common."

"I don't look like a child." He said.

"I didn't say that was one of the three." Gill rolled his eyes at my comment.

"So you'll think you'll survive? With Molly working here I mean."

I thought about the last conversation I had with her.

"I might. She's proving to be quite interesting. Even though her style has much to be desired, it's not horribly bad. With a few tweaks I'm sure she'll turn out fine."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she thinks her style is the better one in this fight?"

"Oh, I know she thinks that! But mine is really superior."

"Whatever you say Julius. I'm not going to cross that line." Gill stood up and I followed suit.

"You're going home?" He asked.

"It's past closing time. You came right after we closed."

"My watch is probably off by a few then."

We walked across the bridge leading to the farmlands just talking about regular things. As we passed the ranch I stopped to take a look.

"What's wrong?" Gill asked, stopping to follow my gaze.

"I'm just taking a mental picture right now so later on I can look back and think about how far she's come or how bad she's done."

"What do you think right now?"

"I'm not deciding yet. You?" He inspected the farm a little closer, like his eyes were prying at it's exterior.

"It has potential. Haven't you noticed that the atmosphere has changed around this area?"

"Only slightly."

"Hopefully with the new things going on, our town can become prosperous again."

"Hopefully..." I murmured and we continued to walk down the trail. We split off once we arrived at the path that lead from the farmlands to Flute Fields and Harmonica Town, he went his way and I went mine.

In the distance, I spotted fireflies dancing by the entrance to the small beached area.

"It's peaceful tonight, fireflies really seem to spark the senses." I breathed in the scent of the Summer air and noticed something a little different about it.

The scent of Sunflowers was much more evident now.

* * *

><p><strong>If you were confused at the end, Julius was still sort of in the farmland area and when he breathed in he smelled Sunflowers more than he usually did in that area because if you look back at the introductions page you'll remember Molly had received Sunflower seeds from Ruth sooooooo...yeah!<strong>

**You are so great for reviewing! Please continue to review and if you'd like to see something particular (like a certain fight between Julius and Molly over something in particular or maybe a scene that happens) please let me know. It's nice to have more things happen to bring them closer together ya know? I have some surprises for you guys anyways so I must know what you'd like to see first! XP**


	6. Chapter 6: The Fireflies Know

**This isn't my traditional way of giving thanks to you guys but I decided to just list your names this time. I thought it would be nice if you guys got to get to the story a little faster. I'll give the little comment thanks still but I'll sometimes do lists kay? **

**So thanks goes to:**

**MidnightxMusic, morningdew123, HMhannah, Fanfiction Ninja, Invader Cakez, BiddyAuthor, Mint Pockii, soo-chill, Asn-Rinny, and last but not least WindRush.**

**Oh and thanks for noticing my LoZ reference when I named Malon, Fanfiction Ninja. Zelda games are effin great! (I just had to point this one out cuz I'm glad someone noticed haha.)**

**Though there are no comments of thanks, know that I have like a billion words to say to you guys and that you're all super wonderful for reviewing in every way! Thanks, thanks, thanks, thanks, soooo much for your kind words of encouragement.**

**NOW. On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~<em>

I stretched my somewhat sore muscles as I stood up from pulling weeds in my field.

"Finally. Farm work is done!" I applauded myself and took a glance at my watch. It read 7:32 a.m.

"I have a couple minutes to spare. Might as well wash off." I sighed and walked over to the hot springs. A good ten minutes later, I was out and dressed again. The stress being lifted off of my shoulders.

I hopped into my house with a new sense of energy and looked at the date on my calendar. I arrived here on the first Thursday of the Summer. It was now the 7th of Summer.

"A wonderful way to start a Saturday." I sighed and grabbed my sketchpad. I flipped to Anissa's outfit design and looked over each detail intently before deciding on what material I would use on which part of the design and labeling said part as so.

"Time to head to the shop!" I announced to no-one in particular and grabbed my art case. Old habits die hard I guess you could say.

I trekked up towards the Garmon Mines District and when I arrived I found it very peculiar that I didn't run into anyone outside.

"There's at least _someone_ out at this time." I murmured suspiciously. I decided it was nothing to concern myself with and I continued on towards the shop.

"Gonna work, gonna work, beside an unfashionable man~" I sang as I approached the store front. The door was locked, naturally, so I reached into my art case that I had decided to keep the store keys in and-

'_Where's the keys?_' I thought. I took that opportunity to glance into the building and saw, on the second to the top display shelf, a small, silver colored object glinting with the rays of the sunlight filtering in through the store windows.

"I left the keys...in the shop..." I couldn't _believe_ my luck!

Sighing, I sat in the shade of the store front's patio and grudgingly awaited Julius's arrival.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into _more _minutes, those turned into an hour. The heat must have been getting to me because I thought I suddenly saw a ninja with a waitress on a plate carrying tacos. The ninja threw the waitress in the air and did a triple back flip while the waitress did an air somersault. The ninja then stuck his landing and caught the waitress who caught her tray of tacos with such grace that the tacos didn't even move.

Wait-

_what_?

I let out a frustrated groan.

"He's _late _and now _I_ have to suffer brain damage for it?" I shouted and stood up. _No one_ had shown up outside yet.

I looked towards the mines and got a brilliant idea.

"This seems like the perfect opportunity to check out the mines!" I decided and raced back home to grab my hammer and a huge rucksack that could carry twice my weight and size. It was all in the material! I also dropped off my art case.

I trekked back to the mines and entered the dim lighted area. There appeared to be two ways that I could go. Up, or down.

Something compelled me to go up so I headed for the stairs. A few floors later I was pounding away at crystals and rocks. Finding Wonderfuls and Ores all over the place.

'_This is actually pretty fun.'_ I thought while I panted heavily. I glanced at my watch and saw it read 4:50.

"Whoa! I thought it had only been an hour at the most!" I exclaimed and worked my way back down the steps. If I had counted correctly , I had reached the 31st floor.

The Summer sun was reaching it's end for the day as I made my way home to drop-off my rucksack and get in a quick shower.

I dressed in some casual soffe shorts that were purple and a red v-neck T-shirt. It wasn't the most fashionable thing, but at least it was cute.

I wandered around my farm for a bit, playing with Malon the whole time.

"You're a very happy-go-lucky little thing, it's unbelievable really!" I told her and she just seemed to smile at me. What a cutie!

I let her back in the barn after a while and walked down to the little beach that was near the bridge to Flute Fields. The darkness was increasing and I glanced to my watch to see that it read 6:20.

The soft, night breeze caressed me lovingly, almost as if I was it's child. I wonder, when was the last time I was held so dearly?

'_Starting next season on the 21st it would be three years ago exactly...' _I thought sadly. So I was counting, big whoop!

I hugged my knees and stared off at the sea for about a minute before a glint of light invaded my line of vision. Squinting my eyes so I could get a better view, I noticed a flower that was glowing softly was drifting out into the sea. Now that I saw it, many other's of different colors were starting to drift into the ocean as well. I stood up slowly and watched the beautiful sight with awe.

"Wow-" I breathed. I heard low foot steps leading away from the Flute Fields area (like a mini crowd) but I continued to watch the awe-inspiring flowers float out to sea.

A feeling was then instilled in me, a feeling of soft sorrow and respect along with a somber beauty. I didn't question why or how it got there but I knew what I had to do. From my art case I pulled my loving pink pencil, I kissed it before putting it in it's place behind my right ear and then I pulled my sketch-pad and mechanical pencil out of my bag. It was like my hand didn't belong to me anymore as it flew over the paper, forming a tear-inducing outfit from it's mere beauty. As I came to finish the rough draft, I had the sinking feeling that it was incomplete. I couldn't shake it, it would bother me if I didn't find another source of inspiration to complete the outfit with.

I looked to my side and found that there was still a bit of light lingering on the other bank over in the Flute Fields district where I had saw Toby fishing before. I made my way there as quickly as I could, my mind was on a mission, all my surroundings having been blocked out. As I approached the river bank, I saw the priest from Celestial Church, standing solemnly by the riverside. A flower in his hand and another on the ground beside him. The remnants of what appeared to be a celebration (though very little) lay strewn about on the ground. They appeared to be flower petals.

"Ms. Progettare?" I looked up to see him staring at me in surprise.

"Good evening...sir." I greeted him, I wasn't aware of his name.

"Perry Prediker is my name."

"Mr. Prediker then?"

"I prefer first name basis."

"As do I." That irritating proper accent, I really did try to get rid of it.

"I thought it would be a safe bet that you weren't coming, I'm glad I stayed around for a little while longer or I would've missed you."

"Might I ask you, what is going on here?" I gestured to the flowers and to the little globes of light that were just barely visible out on the dark waters.

"It's the 7th of Summer, the date for the Firefly Festival."

"I didn't know there was a festival!" I exclaimed.

Perry nodded.

"Yes, it's named after the firefly flowers that we float down the river."

He bent down and held up a pink glowing firefly flower to me, I took it without question.

"Beautiful..." I murmured and turned to him, he held a yellow one.

"So we float them down the river so we can admire the beauty of what appears to be different colored fireflies. Do fireflies mean something around here?"

Perry gave a sad smile and I looked at him curiously.

"No, it's not really about the fireflies. Though they do come."

"What is this festival about then?" I asked, genuinely baffled.

"You really have never attended this type of festival." I shook my head.

"In my home-town, things like this might have been looked down on as trivial."

"This is not trivial." He said in almost a whisper and sighed.

"This is a festival to honor our ancestors, those before us...those we have lost..."

His words struck me hard and I cold feel the lids of my eyes begin to lower in sorrow, my sadness was always evident and easy to be seen so there was never any use in denying it.

"We give thanks to them. It's a somber festival but it's also quite inspiring." Perry grinned small.

I looked down at the flower lantern he handed to me.

"The festival might be over...but would you still like to pay your respects?"

I gave a silent nod and Perry bent down to let his lantern drift away slowly, I followed suit.

"I work at the church, so I see all of life's beauty..." Perry began to speak with a distant look. "...and all its sadness."

I felt something pang in my chest and my throat felt like it had a knob in it.

"Remembering those who came before us helps ease that sadness."

'_Its more like it adds on..._' I thought sadly.

"Look..." He interrupted my thoughts.

"Fireflies."

I looked up to see little flashing lights start to dance above the rivers surface.

"Such a beautiful sight."

On firefly flitted over and landed gracefully on the back of my hand as if it had intended of comforting me. Perry watched it with much intent.

"You get the feeling they know somehow..." He whispered.

A hard twinge in my heart made it so I could no longer ignore the impending tears that had started to already gather in my eyes. I let out a husky sigh that sounded like a shaggy whimper and Perry turned to me with a surprised gaze.

"Molly...?" He muttered in worry. The hot tears began to spill over and I turned away from him so he wouldn't see.

I started to take my leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"Molly...the church is always open...stop by if you need to." He said and he left first. I stood there for a moment more, wiping at my tears furiously and I pulled out the sketch pad, flipping to the design that had seemed incomplete earlier. I erased some details and added new ones with an accessory that would fit it. The sense of completeness washed over me and I felt a new surge of tears coming. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sky only to see Julius, Gill and Mira looking down at me from over the ledge up the hill. Julius had an annoyed and arrogant look, Mira held a grief-stricken gaze, and Gill's a very stoic one that it was almost sad. All their faces turned to surprise as they stared at me and I realized that I had tears streaming down my face in an almost waterfall flow. I didn't dare wipe them away for fear it would give away any more emotions. I simply gave them the best smile I could muster up.

"Good...evening." I managed out without stuttering with a raspy yet squeaky voice and without doing anything else, I dashed up the hill and towards home.

**~~~~*Julius's POV*~~~~**

"I guess that Molly didn't feel like coming." Gill said to me as we sat outside on my patio furniture.

"She must have not known...Julius did you tell her?" Mira looked at me expectantly. Although I didn't care much for Molly, Mira di for some reason.

"Well, I uh...no ma'm. I suppose it must have slipped my mind." I told her and she shook her head. Her eyes became sad.

"It's alright dear." She looked off into the distance while Gill and I shared uneasy glances.

It was Mira's first year without Lyle to accompany her to the firefly festival. It was sad to see her so alone.

I opened my mouth to say something when I suddenly heard fast paced steps coming towards us. We all turned to see Molly coming off the bridge and running down the hill towards the riverbank where Perry was still standing.

"So she made it..." Gill said surprised. Gill and I peered over the edge at the eccentric girl and even Mira's interest was piqued.

"She's as energetic as Luke..." I groaned.

"True...but listen. She does have a very sensible way of talking, that accent of hers shows through even when she tries to speak without it."

I rolled my eyes and we watched on as Molly and Perry conversed. The high mood around Molly was dying down with every sentence Perry said as they floated their lanterns down the river.

"Is it just me or has the atmosphere around the two of them become really...solemn..." Gill announced. I huffed and looked away from he scene with slight irritation.

When I heard a hushed whimper I turned back to see Molly turned away from Perry and him holding her from going, talking to her with a sympathetic voice. He then left and Molly stood there for a while. She suddenly pulled out her sketchpad and began erasing and drawing in a rapid motion.

"She's so stupid to cry over other people's loss." I said and Mira gave me a stern look before giving the girl a gaze that read grief. Gill looked just as sad though others would push it off as a stoic look, I was annoyed with the girl for being so emotional over something that barely concerned her.

That is...until she looked up and the moon hit her in a way so that we could see her face clearly.

The expression on my face turned to that of sheer surprise, but it was also mixed in with my confusion.

"Good...evening..." Molly choked out in an unnatural tone, tears were rapidly flowing down her face. Mira stood up to go to her but she sped away as if she were terribly frightened of us.

Now it wasn't the tears that she spilled that shocked me. Nor was it her attitude. It was her eyes. They were almost similar to that of Mira's.

Her eyes were completely void of light except that they looked more grief stricken and lonely than Mira's, ten times over.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my, is Molly hiding something from us? (Well more like you since I know but...meh.) And what kind of design did she draw?<strong>

**You asked for love rivalry and love rivalry you will be getting soon. I actually did have it planned out it just has yet to progress yet but I'm planning on it coming next or the next next chapter. In one or two chapters, nothing over two I pinkie promise you!**

**Oh, and my friend, BiddyAuthor, has her first fanfic out called "Hikari's Choice" so if you haven't already, check it out. I find it to be a really enticing story. She's open to constructive criticism NOT flames. And to my anonymous readers, she also allows anonymous reviews. So check it out, review, tell her what you like, tell her what you didn't like, tell her what you had for breakfast and how it relates to her story! Encourage her to write more, okay? Her potential is never ending.**

**(Sorry I didn't mean to make this into an advertisement but I really do like her story ^-^)**


	7. Chapter 7: Seeing Her TRUE Sense!

**Time to give thanks (And I don't mean Thanksgiving) Lol:**

**BiddyAuthor:** You're welcome, I hope you can bring in some more readers soon. Thanks for reviewing as always!

**Azn-Rinny:** OMG you're back! Lol yay! Thanks for the review and awesome! I amuse you XD.

**MidnightxMusic: **Yes, it added humor to a serious chapter so I thank you for that. Batman? Oh yeah how much sugar have you been taking in my friend? XD

**Mint Pockii: **Thanks for your wonderful review. You're always so encouraging and you pick out the good in my chapters. Thanks again! ^-^

**Fanfiction Ninja: **OoT is one of my faves and Majora's Mask was really cool! Thanks for reviewing!

**Fabula et Dolum:** Yay, you knew too! It's okay I understand the horrors of being a late reviewer :) Thanks for reviewing both chapters anyways!

**WindRush:** Thank you very much for the review, please continue to R&R.

**Invader Cakez:** Lol I'm not sure why but this made me laugh. I loved your last review too "AWESOMESAUCE" I have a friend who says that all the time! Thanks for your reviews!

**Hmszelda: **Thanks so much, that's very flattering ^/^. Thanks for giving my story a try!

**You guys are really great for always reviewing and showing me so much love! Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~<em>

I was tired and worn out from staying up the rest of the night, working on Anissa's outfit. I couldn't get any sleep after finishing her outfit either so I stayed up thinking of the accessories that could go with it.

"I shouldn't have stayed up so late..." I murmured and staggered over to my kitchen. Luckily, the kitchen had utensils in it for me to use and I had been smart enough to pick some herbs up when I saw them (to use for dye).

I threw an herb and some hot water in the pot and made some tea to wake me up. I perked up a little and went about preparing for my day, shower, outfit, now put a big smile on your face Molly, that's right, really big now.

"I don't need Julius thinking there's something wrong with me. If he asks I'll tell him that he must've been seeing things." I decided and smoothed out my top. It was a yellow halter top, strings were used to hold it up and it was ruched on the chest, I wore black capri-leggings and some flats to go with it. I needed some accessories to go with my outfits soon.

I tended to the farm carefully and then lugged my rucksack and art case to the store to open up.

"Da da da gonna work, gonna work~" I sang and reached into my art case to pull out my keys...that weren't there...

"_AH! _ I forgot, they're in the display case!" I realized.

"So...I have to wait for Julius..." I muttered and imagined the things he would say to me.

'_He'll probably call me an idiot...or tell me that I have bad fashion sense again...or ask me about last night...'_ I shuddered at the last thought.

"Molly...?" I jumped at the sound of my name and turned warily. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw a girl with blue eyes and blue hair staring up at me.

"Oh, hello. You're Luna's sister. Candace, right?" I asked her. I didn't really get to meet her last time.

"Y-yes...I am..." She said a little hesitantly. She must be shy.

"How is Luna?"

"She's been well..."

"That's good. What brings you here today?" I asked her and she looked behind me at the store's door.

"Is...Julius here yet?" She asked.

"Uh...no...that's why I'm out here right now. Because-" I stopped myself, I didn't want to admit that I had left my keys in the store.

"Because...?" Candace looked at me with her innocent hues.

"Because...because I haven't gotten a set of keys yet! I have to go pick up a set at Town Hall _hahaha_!" I told her and she seemed to buy it.

"Oh...I see...I um...I actually wanted to talk to you..." She said, looking at the ground then back at me.

"Of course. What is it?" I asked.

"I was just thinking...you hate Julius don't you...?" She asked and I frowned.

"Hate is such a strong word...I would say that it is more like I dislike him with a burning passion." I explained to her.

"Uh...I understand...well...since you don't like him...would you mind letting me run the store for Mira instead...? You're busy with your farm and designing career anyway so it would be better this way, right?" Candace looked at me and her gaze seemed to turn into one of determination, though her meekness still showed through. I looked at her blankly.

'_Give the shop to her? But Ms. Mira entrusted it to me!_'

"Candace...if you wanted to run the shop, why didn't you go to Ms. Mira?"

"Oh...she was in mourning...it was best to leave her alone..." Candace said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that..." I mumbled angrily.

I looked at Candace calmly.

"I'm sorry Candace, but Ms. Mira entrusted _me_ with her store. I'm not going to hand it over to anyone. It would be wrong on so many levels. I don't mind the extra work either."

"But...you don't like Julius..." She tried to reason with me. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes, I don't like my co-worker but I can't very well just give a store away, that's irresponsible. Do you even know how to refine?"

"N-no...but I could learn just like you!" Candace argued.

"That's impossible unless you have photographic memory like me. I can do anything when I put my mind to it...literally." I tried reasoning with her.

It was true though, I have photographic memory, that's how I was able to do things so well and it came in handy when I needed to bring inspiration back to me for designing.

"I could do it...not everyone who remembers things well have the gift of photographic memorization."

I shook my head.

"It's not a gift or a treat...it has it's bad sides." I whispered.

Candace opened her mouth to say something but I raised my hand to silence her. Either I was getting really tired or she was beginning to bore me with her protests.

"This discussion should be dropped now. Tell Luna I said to stop by and chat sometime." I smiled at Candace politely but I don't think she liked that very much. She gave me what seemed to be a glare and turned to walk away. Just then, Julius came across the bridge.

"Good morning Candace!" He called to her. Candace bowed in greeting and continued on her way.

Julius wore a light purple shirt with sleeves that came down to his elbow though it was loose fitting. He wore a pair of gray dress pants with a black sash tied around his waist, looking like a belt and black dress shoes. Black studs adorned his ears today along with a Crystal Necklace.

As he neared the shop his eyes landed on me.

"What are you doing outside?" He asked.

"I foffa m ks n a sor..." I mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I fefoe mn kes nda str..." I mumbled louder.

"You did what now?"

I took a big breath in.

"I forgot my keys...in the store..." I told him. He stared at me for a bit before sticking his key in the door and opening it.

"I see." Was all he could say. He didn't even eye my outfit like he usually would. Was he sick?

He took his spot near the counter, polishing some of the accessories on display. I took my rucksack and emptied the Wonderfuls and Ores I had found in the mines onto the counter. I gave a long yawn before starting on refining them. I took the solution out and started to put the Ores in it but Julius suddenly grabbed both my hands and pulled me away from my work. My art case toppled over from the movement but I didn't really care for some strange reason.

"Wh-what...?" I tried to sound defiant but I was so tired that I slumped against his form.

"You were about to put your _bare_ hands in some really damaging stuff." He told me, he didn't insult me or anything. That's a first.

**~~~~*Julius's POV*~~~~**

Molly slumped against me in a tired manner and looked at her hands dazedly.

"Well...I suppose you're quite right." She stayed that way for a moment.

"I'm-" She yawned. "Really tiyahd." I thought I had heard her wrong.

"Excuse me...what was that?"

"I said, I am tiyahd."

"What kind of accent is that? You're Italian aren't you?"

"No you silly, silly boy. I'm tiyahd." I looked at her and realized that she had bags under her eyes.

I looked closer at her eyes. Although she was behaving like this...her eyes were still lifeless.

"Just like last night..." I muttered.

She smiled tiredly and I felt her gradually begin to nod off.

"Please don't fall asleep on me." I groaned.

"Julius~ You're so warm..." Her accent was still there.

"You sound like an English girl." I informed her.

"My Mutha is an English woman. I din't pick up Papa's accent."

"You're father is Italian and your Mother's English?"

"More like was." She said.

"What do you mean?" I tried to ask her but she had already fallen asleep.

"Does she mean that her mother is dead?" I wondered out loud.

I laid her across the couch and decided to give her a rest.

"You're really confusing..." I sighed and went over to the counter to put her things away.

I set her rucksack at the edge of the sofa and my eyes wandered to the art case she seemed to carry with her everywhere. Her sketchpad was out of the case and flipped open. It must have happened when her art case was knocked off the counter. I picked up her art case and set it next to her rucksack but I kept her sketchpad and started to look through it. You could call me nosy but I seriously didn't understand why she was so protective over it.

At the bottom of some of her designs it read "**Complete**". Other designs it would read "**In the works**" and some said "**Diary**". I took a wild guess and decided that the ones that said "**Diary**" were her personal entries. I flipped through some of the earlier ones and came across one that piqued my interest. At the top it read "**Morning Outfit**" but it was surprisingly black with only a few stripes of pink running along the hem of what could only be described as a cocktail dress. She added leggings to it and dress flats. A headband with a pink pencil on the side was the accessory along with a sliver chained necklace that was set with a heart shaped amethyst stone. Putting aside the unusual coloring for the outfit, it was very good.

"Maybe she does have some fashion sense after all..." I mumbled, flipping to another page.

This page read "**In the works**" and I 'tsked' in distaste. It consisted of an indigo top that was ruched at the sides and somewhat baggy to go along with light green, jean shorts. It wasn't awful, it was more like what she wore on a daily basis. Not bad but ridiculous to wear as style. Her "**Complete**" drawings instilled the same effect in me.

Then I came to another diary design. It was a couple of months before she moved here. The outfit was called "**Outcast In Chains**"

"Interesting..."

I looked at the design and my eyebrows raised in surprise. It was a very dark and moody outfit, very much like someone who was seen as a misfit. It consisted of a short-sleeved, white crop top shirt that had rips going around the hem. A black, sleeveless trench coat like jacket that stopped at mid-waist length, it had a chain draping out of the right pocket. There were black cargo shorts with a silver chain going around the waist as a belt and to complete the look, white, calf-high boots that had black laces going in a chain-like pattern along with black and white, chain patterned, knee-high socks. What was peculiar though is that the accessory was a bulky chained necklace with a pink pencil attached as the charm.

"This is really good..." I admitted. I lowered the sketchpad from my face a little and nearly gave myself the shock of my life when I saw Molly, with her light-less eyes, staring at me in horrified silence. She didn't take her eyes off of me, she just stared at me silently. It was a little disturbing.

"Uh...hello..." She didn't respond.

"I hope you don't mind. I did take a little look." I said. Tears started to roll down her eyes and I stood up to rush to her side.

"Hey? Did it really mean that much to you?" She was still unresponsive and I realized that she was still breathing as if she were in a sleep state.

"Hey. Are you still asleep?" I took her by one of her shoulders (my other hand being occupied by her sketchpad) and she started to shiver.

"Oh dear...Hey! _Wake up_!" I shook her a bit and she gasped. Some light returned to her eyes but not by much. It then seemed like she was awake.

"J-Julius? Wait...did I fall_-" _Her English accent was still very thick and she knew it. She cleared her voice roughly.

"I mean...did I fall asleep?" She asked in a more normal tone, though her accent was still a little obvious.

I only stared at her tear stained face, a stray drop running down her cheek. She was confused at first but she soon felt the liquid rolling down her jaw-line and wiped away at it quickly. She stopped for a moment and stared at the sketchpad in my hand, her body tensing up under my touch.

"Di-did you look?" She asked shakily.

"Indeed I did..." I expected her to get angry, to scream, to yell, to cry, but instead she just took the sketchpad calmly. She shook her head in an absent-minded manner.

"What did I tell you...?" She sighed and looked at the sketchpad in front of her. I was hesitant to ask her but a question at my mind kept poking at me.

"Do you have a medical problem?" I finally asked her. She looked at me awkwardly and then looked up thoughtfully.

"It's not a medical problem I don't think. I do have sleep terrors though." She admitted.

"That explains that." I said and she stiffened again.

"Do I...uhm...Did I say anything?" She asked.

"No, nothing at all." She exhaled in relief and looked back at her sketchpad.

"What...what did you think?" She held it to her test protectively, not daring to look me in the eye.

"This is unusual. What happened to the usual, fiery type Molly that I know?"

"Just answer the question." She mumbled and covered her face with her sketchpad which, I'll admit, seemed pretty cute. I thought about my words for a moment.

"Well, I didn't like any of the ones that you labeled "**Complete**" or "**In the works**"..." I looked at her and she didn't move the sketchpad from her face, not even a little.

"But. I did like the one diary design called "**Morning Outfit**" though I will say that the color is a bit odd." She chuckled a little darkly.

"It is, isn't it? It's a long story." She murmured from behind the sketchpad.

"Though I will say that my favorite of what I did see was the "**Outcast In Chains**". It was very unique but oddly dark and gloomy. It really did give off the feel of someone not welcomed in society but yet, it was a beautiful contrast to that of someone who is." She looked up at me a little shocked. I expected her to get mad and tell me that her completed works are masterpieces but she, instead, decided to chuckle.

"I'm so glad." She said and I looked at her a bit confused.

"I'm really glad right now..." She muttered and looked at me happily.

"Ms. Progettare. I'm glad I could-" Gill came into the store and Molly and I immediately jumped off the sofa and apart in fear that he'd get the wrong impression.

"Oh..."

Too late. Gill had a smirk on his face.

"Excuse me, I don't want this to end up like that time we went to the club..." He said smugly.

"Please wait a moment. Nothing happened, we were only talking Gill. And please call me Molly, Ms. Progettare is too much." Molly chastised him nicely.

"I see, if that's all." Gill stepped towards Molly to obviously discuss the store's rights and other things concerning her property that he wasn't able to go over with her before.

"And if you sign this you'll be all set." Gill assured her and Molly signed on the paper happily.

"Thanks Gill." She said, her voice now a normal tone again. It was amazing how she could tame her accent like that.

"It's not a problem. Please tell me that I can expect no troubles from you and Julius now." Molly glanced at me.

"Yeah, I won't guarantee anything but...just know the shop won't be set on fire." I couldn't help but smirk at that thought.

"Good. I hope you adjust well then. Try to do your best." Gill said, a little coldly but Molly seemed to take it just fine.

After Gill left she turned to me and flipped to a page in her sketchpad. She then showed it to me and a pink shade appeared on her cheeks.

"This is the outfit I made for Anissa..." She said and I inspected it.

It was a tunic blouse that was light brown that was covered by a darker brown, long, crocheted, vest making it look like patches of tilled and untouched soil. There were darker brown leggings with slits at the bottom on the sides followed by dark brown flats that had little dark brown and light brown ribbons adorning the fronts.

"It's nice...very much like Anissa. Why are you showing it to me?"

"I...needed accessories to go with it." Molly said and fiddled with a strand of her hair.

"Is that why you have all those Wonderfuls and Ores?" I asked her and she became flustered.

"Okay, I get it hon. After you refine them just let me work my magic." I said and she gave a slight smile and nodded before grabbing her rucksack and setting off behind the counter. She pulled on her gloves and started working with the solutions again. I sat down on the sofa again to think about the accessories that could match the outfit.

"Oh, and Julius." She called out to me and I turned to her.

"Don't look in my sketchpad again unless I ask you to...okay?"

"Yes _Signorina_(1)." I replied, causing Molly to roll her eyes and continue to work.

Something that I was still unsettled about was her eyes. They were still dull and lifeless...

* * *

><p><strong>(1): A term used in Italy to address an unmarried, woman. Similar to that of Miss or the Spanish "Señorita".<strong>

**Thank you all for being so patient and waiting so nicely. I really liked this chapter and I hope you do too. I still have a lot in store for these two. They might be friendly now but let's see how long that will last HAHAHA! **

**Review everyone! Please and thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Girl's Night!

**I've received so many reviews during my little leave there. I was so happy and upset cuz I was happy that so many people liked it but I was upset cuz now it'll be a little more rare for me to do individual thanks here. That doesn't mean to stop reviewing though XD! I'm still doing my lists! I can't go on with out my thank you list! BTW there were computer probs lately so I FINALLY got a laptop! HAPPY DANCE TIIIIME!**

**Thanks so very, cherry, berry...Larry much!:**

**Invader Cakez, soo-chill, MidnightxMusic, Hmszelda, BiddyAuthor, Fabula et Dolum, Azn-Rinny, Fanfiction Ninja, pepsipiggy, Luneve, Mita, Sir Cheesy Fries, DawnToSunset, ****The Manga Otaku, ****and lastly but not leastly is Mint Pockii!**

**You all have been so good to me (already 73 reviews! WOW!)**

**Your support is so great and I'm just soaking it in! If you have anything like ideas for the story you can feel free to post them as well. It's a free country! (Just don't flame or spam, that's just rude! Though I know you guys would never do that).**

**Now, in the words of Mario...**

**LET'SA GOOOO!**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~<em>

The sound of the Church bells cascaded over the shop as it turned 8. I sighed happily at it's sound, the end of the day coming like a refreshing breeze on a...well lets just say it was great for the day to end.

I heard Julius' tools still working and I peeped my head into the back room. He must have not been aware of the time.

"Hey." I called to him. He was sitting on a stool, concentrating on the Wonderful he held in his grasp as the metallic tool scraped against it, cleaning and cutting it as it went. He wore safety glasses for precautionary reasons.

"Hey!" I called to him again. He still didn't hear me.

I sighed.

"_HE-_"

"I _heard _you the first time." He sang in an annoyed tone.

"Well let somebody know next time, my goodness..." I said.

He stopped the piece of machinery, pushing the glasses up on his head, and turned to me. His purple hair slightly messed from sitting over the sparks that the piece of machinery produced.

"What is it?" He pushed a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"It's closing time."

"Alright. Your point being?"

"Aren't we going to lock up?"

"I'm still working on this..." He murmured while turning back to the machine.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you!" He said with a little wink and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, well, I'm heading home since my work is done. Thanks for cutting my Wonderfuls by the way." He nodded and waved his goodbye as the machine started up again. I walked towards the door.

"Don't forget your keys!" He called.

"Like I'll forget my-" I said while reaching into my art case...for keys that weren't there. I turned and grabbed them off the counter and I thought I heard a chuckle come from Julius.

"Whatever...Lock up when you're done!" I shouted to him and stepped out the door.

I walked cheerily back to my farm and called Malon back into the barn before going to the shipping bin and placing the gems in it.

"That should be enough to buy a sheep...don't ya think?" I frowned as I talked to myself again. I really need to stop that.

"Oh, I guess." Someone said from beside me and I turned, startled, to see Luna's pink haired self staring at me with a smile.

"Luna!" I exclaimed, clutching my heart as she laughed.

"C'mon. I'm taking you somewhere." She grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards Harmonica Town.

"W-what? Where? Should I be worried?"

Luna just gave me a dark smile and continued pulling me.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked her as we crossed the bridge. The street lamps illuminated the nightlife of the streets. I could see Toby still fishing near the docks outside of the Fishery. I did want to go say hi to him but Luna's grip was surprisingly strong.

"Go on and cut off my blood flow, I don't mind, not at all." I said sarcastically and she tightened her grip.

"That's good, I was trying really hard not to cut it off but now it doesn't matter since you don't care, right?" She said.

"Why me...?" I whined and we both chuckled slightly.

Luna lead me in the direction of Sonata Tailoring and I was readying myself for an awkward encounter with Candace. I will admit I was a tad bit rude to her earlier, but I don't think she had no right to ask her for the shop. And I don't like the idea people have in their head about not comforting a person in mourning.

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed when Luna, obviously, dragged me past the Tailor's and into the Brass Bar, which is where I was now, standing at the entrance.

"Hi Kathy!" Luna waved at the blond waitress who gave a friendly wink back at us.

"Oh, it's the new girl!" Luke raised his cocktail glass in greeting and Owen spun around in his chair and flashed me a friendly smile.

"Molly, watsup!" Owen greeted and I waved at him as well.

"New girl?" An unknown man said from behind us. I swiftly turned to come face to face with a sandy blond-haired man that had blue-green eyes and clothes that resembled that of an adventurous, yet laid-back, cowboy. He looked Australian to me but his accent was clearly American.

"Calvin, hey bud! You showed up a little late today, didn't ya?" Luke called to him. Calvin rolled his eyes at him.

"I make a living off of my research Luke, therefore, I have to stay in the mines searching for ancient artifacts and traces of historical-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Just sit down and have a drink already Calv!" Luke cut him off. Calvin huffed irritably and gave me a smile.

"I'm Clavin Jones. An archaeologist."

"Molly Progettare, farmer and fashion designer. It's nice to meet you." I said giving him a smile.

"A designer a_nd_ a farmer? That's a lot to take on." I puffed out my chest.

"I can do _anything_ I put my mind to. And I'll succeed greatly in it too!" I crossed my arms defiantly.

Calvin looked at me a little surprised and then laughed.

"Wh-what?" I asked him and he responded with a smile.

"That was cute. Sorry, don't take it as an insult. You just remind me of my little sister." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled and Luna laughed at me.

"Why are _you_ laughing? He said I _reminded_ him of his little sister. Not that I _look_ like her." Luna abruptly stopped and glared at me.

"And just what are you implying!" She shouted.

We glared at each other for a moment before breaking down in laughter.

"You two are a couple of crazies." Kathy said as she came over to us.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you Kathy. I think you take crazy to a whooooole different level!" Owen called.

"Why you-Wanna run that by me again, Smithy?"

"And what if I do, Wench?" Owen said with a smirk.

Kathy's eye twitched.

"Oh, now you've done it..." Chase's voice came from the back room.

Owen chuckled.

"What's _she _gonna d-_GAAH_!" In one mere second, Kathy had managed to lunge at Owen and cause him to topple over onto the floor.

"I'll have you know that I am a _waitress_ not some serving girl for a _trashy man's_ affections!" Kathy said while pummeling the tower of a man who was guarding against each blow.

"C'mon Kat. It was a joke. A joke! You know I don't think that!" Owen laughed but seemed a bit put-off by Kathy's sudden attack. Kathy stopped for a moment and looked down at his chest.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really."

"You mean a joke like how you ran away from that bet?" Kathy shouted and jumped away from him, pointing an accusing finger at him. Owen looked confused but his facial expression suddenly turned to that of someone who realized they screwed up.

"Kathy, wait a minu-"

"Spare me! You're so immature!" She said angrily and started dragging Luna and I to the stairs. Owen sat up and called after her.

"Kathy! Wait!" He shouted as we went up the stairs that lead to the living area of the bar's inhabitants.

I looked at Luna and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry. They get into fights like this all the time." She said and Kathy "tched".

"They won't admit it, but they're madly in love with one another." Luna whispered and I smirked at Kathy's attitude. She was bold, feisty, childish but mature all at once. I could think of a few designs for her, just off the top of my head.

"What's up with that look on your face?" Luna asked me and I quickly shook it off.

"It's nothing. Sorry."

Luna shrugged as we walked through the living room area of the upstairs. We turned into a hallway which lead to only one door and Kathy swung the door open.

"I'm officially mad at that idiot!" Kathy announced.

"Again?" Multiple voices came from the room and I peered in over Kathy's shoulder to see Selena, Anissa, and Renee sitting in different places in the room.

"Molly!" Anissa called out to me cheerily and I waved happily at the girls who waved zealously back at me. We all entered the room and closed the door behind us.

"What's going on?" I asked them and they all looked at me like I was "special".

"It's something called a sleep over." Selena said like I was a child.

"Aren't we 21 though?"

"And your point would be?" Kathy asked and I sighed.

"Well, I'm not complaining."

I looked around the room and something occured to me.

"Is there a reason that some of the other girls aren't here?"

"Oh, that's only because Phoebe had an invention she was working on. Maya wanted to ogle at Chase so she'll be up later with snacks. And Candace just didn't want to come." Luna explained.

"Oh. So, what do we do at sleep overs?" I asked and now they all looked at me shocked.

"What do you mean "what do we do?" did she just ask that?" Kathy seemed completely unprepared for my comment.

Renee gave me an inquisitive look.

"You've never been to a sleep over before, Molly?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"I guess not. I don't recall anything like it ever happening to me. It's kinda new to me." Luna gasped.

"We need to do _everything_ then! Absolutely everything. The full sleep over experience."

"Well...why not try simple girl talk first?" Anissa suggested and all the girls nodded in agreement.

The next hour was filled with talk about body types, ideal men, love interests, just random let's-talk-about-stuff subjects.

"So Molly. How is that design coming along?" Anissa asked me and I smiled at her.

"It's finished for the most part. I'm waiting to put some final touches on it. I hope you like it." Anissa smiled serenely.

"I'm sure that you made it look wonderful." She said. I smiled at her and I took in the scene before me.

The different personalities of the girls, merging together into one, relaxing and messing around gave me a brilliant idea. I didn't reach for my sketch pad yet because I wanted to see some more before I thought about the outfit that I was sure to draw. Maybe even outfits I would draw. I could do a sleepwear line! That would be exciting!

"We should do truth or dare next!" Luna suggested.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Goddess she doesn't know what that is either?" Selena said shocked.

"Oops?" It wasn't really my fault. Luna explained the rules to me and I nodded in understanding.

"Alright then...Anissa goes first because her name starts with an 'A'." Kathy proclaimed and we nodded.

"Alright...umm...I'm not good at this sort of thing..." Anissa admitted.

"Just say something!" Luna pushed.

"Alright...then Kathy. Truth o-"

"Dare, dare, dare!" Kathy hopped excitedly.

"Alright, I dare you to...go make up with Owen." Anissa decided proudly.

"On second thought...truth or dare is a really stupid game. Who wants to stop?" Kathy's face fell as she said this.

"Not me. Though I will say that the dare could've been more scandalous!" Selena ushered Kathy to the door.

Kathy sighed heavily and slumped towards the bar where she knew Owen would still be.

"Let's get this over with..." Kathy sighed as we followed her down the stairs towards the bar. When we entered we found Luke, Owen, and Calvin at their table, Luke goofing off and the other two laughing at him. Selena shook her head despondently at his childish behavior.

"Is Owen the idiot here or is it really Luke?" She asked Kathy who, in turn, rolled her eyes.

"Owen is the biggest idiot sweetness. Luke's just childish." She responded.

We all split up from Kathy as she approached the trio. Anissa and Renee went to a table that was close to the men's, Selena leaned up against the bar near Maya who was already there, watching Chase like a cat does a mouse, while Luna and I just leaned up against the wall where it looked like we were conversing with each other but we could still overhear the conversation.

We all watched as Kathy leaned herself against the back of Owen's chair, kicking her legs out behind her as she rested her head on her arms that were supporting her weight. Calvin and Luke stopped laughing as they saw Kathy but Owen, who was seemingly oblivious to the blond behind him, continued laughing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Owen asked his two friends.

"Kathy." They both said in unison.

"Kathy...?"

"Hey." Kathy said, her head was pretty close to his ear so Owen gave a shiver at her words.

He began to turn around.

"Don't look at me!" She said fiercely and Owen stopped in his tracks. He looked off to the side at the far wall.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just don't look at me. I'm about to say something embarrassing." She said.

Owen remained silent and let her continue.

"I just wanted to say I'm...slightly upset with you...but I don't want to stay mad at you..." She said.

Owen perked up and turned around, his lips accidentally meeting Kathy's. Owen seemed to relish in it but Kathy gasped and stepped away. Her face was a maddening red while Owen seemed unfazed.

"Y-what did I just tell you!" Kathy shouted. A series of whistles was heard around the bar.

"Guess I forgot." He shrugged. Kathy looked like she was about to explode, she lifted her hand to slap him but he caught and raised it to his lips in mock affection before leading her forcefully in his lap.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed quietly with a blush. Luna giggled evily, Selena shook Maya forcefully who irritably turned to see the two lovers and stifled a gasp with her hand while Anissa and Renee both laughed discreetly to themselves.

"_OWEN_!" Kathy scolded him but he only gave her an innocent stare.

"Hey, don't start that with my daughter, Owen." Hayden called from his place at the bar. I could see the smirk on his face though.

"Who do you think you are! You're only some pig-headed rock smasher. I'm so-!"

"I'm sorry." Owen said, releasing Kathy. Kathy looked at the earnest smile plastered against Owen's features and gave him a look that read tired and angry all at once.

"You and your games. I'm not falling for this again. Look, I'm not angry with you anymore so just cut that out. Don't just go around kissing girls either." Kathy said and sauntered over to the stairwell, leaving Owen with a confuzzled look on his face.

"I thought I only kissed her?" Owen said and Calvin and Luke laughed at his idiocy.

Luna, Renee, Anissa, Selena and I clambered back up to steps and to the room that we had just exited to find Kathy, already in her pajamas and lying on the bed, facing away from us.

"Kathy?" Anissa called out to the blond who didn't even stir.

"Kathy, I'm sorry!" Anissa cried worriedly.

"Don't apologize! It was too good! That was the truth or dare outcome _ever_!" Selena laughed.

"Selena that was not funny. She's seriously embarrassed." Renee called.

"I'm _actually_ going to agree with Selena here...it was so hilarious! Don't you think, Molly?" All the girls (excluding Kathy) turned to me. I gave them a nervous smile.

"Well...I..."

Suddenly Maya came busting through the door.

"I brought the comfort food!"

Everyone's attention was immediately turned to the platter in Maya's hands, even Kathy looked up from her self pity party.

"Gimme gimme! Let me drown my embarrassment in the sweet comforting taste of ice cream!" Kathy exclaimed, reaching her hands out in a pitiful gesture.

"_Thank you Maya!_" I silently thanked the quirky girl.

We all pigged out for a while, and I was really enjoying it! I even started thinking of the line that I wanted to do for the sleepwear and the multiple designs for it.

"Dreaming For The Moment..."

"Huh?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"What?"

"You said something that was totally random." Maya said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, sorry...seems like my innie was actually an outtie." I chuckled halfheartedly.

"What were you thinking about?" Renee asked and I relayed to them all about my idea for sleepwear for my L.A.Y.O.R line. They all got excited about the idea (especially Luna) and started to talk about what I could add and what I could take from my idea. They also gave me lists of materials that I could use to make it comfortable enough to be used as pajamas. I sketched some of the ideas up and added what I thought would look good on them too. It was fun until Maya gave a yawn which became contagious to the other girls.

"I think it's about time we hit the hay." Renee announced.

"We're supposed to stay up all night to give Molly the real sleepover experience though." Luna complained.

"Now now. Sleep is detrimental to our health. We must rest now." Anissa explained.

"Forget health! It's detrimental to my beauty sleep!" Selena said.

"I just want to go to sleep and forget about my run in with Owen. That big-headed rock smasher!" Kathy ranted.

"Don't you mean that big-headed, _SEXY_, rock smasher?" Maya corrected her, gaining giggles from everyone in the room.

"Shut-up you chef stalker." Kathy grumbled. Selena handed me some pajamas of hers to change into since Luna brought me without preparing me for this. Everyone else prepared for bed as well.'

"I do not stalk him! I only watch him closely and know where he is at every moment of the day!" Maya countered while struggling to get her sleep top on.

Kathy and Maya went back and forth like that for a while as Selena set the room up for everyone to sleep. Kathy and Maya's argument ended with them under their separate blankets and sticking their tongues out at each other playfully before lying down and closing their eyes.

Everyone who was still awake giggled at their behavior.

"Hey Molly. You need something to wear don't you?" Selena asked me.

"Uh..." I looked down at my clothes that I had worn to work and frowned.

"Well, if Luna had told me I was sleeping over somewhere then not _only_ would I have put on something new, but I would have also packed something to wear for sleep..."I said irritably as the pinkette smiled at me innocently.

"Don't worry. I've got just the thing for you. Hope you don't mind things that are a bit...provocative." Selena said and dragged me to another door which I was assuming to be the closet.

"This I gotta see!" Luna grinned.

"Oh dear..." Anissa fretted.

"Please don't get too carried away Selena..." Renee added.

"Provocative?" I questioned.

"You'll see..."

I was suddenly pulled into the closet by Selena and my clothes were gracefully yet forcefully pulled off of me. Before I even had time to react to this, I was stuffed into a new outfit that felt sort of breezy in my mid area.

"What's going on! What is this?" I asked as I was pushed from the closet. A flash of light blinded me and I quickly reacted by covering my eyes.

"_AHHHH!_" I screamed in shock.

"Oh. La. LA!" I heard Luna shout and some applauding. I peered between my fingers to see Anissa and Renee clapping at my new appearance and Luna holding a Polaroid camera, a devious look on her face as she pulled the picture from the slot.

"What?" I asked. Luna held the picture up to me and my jaw dropped. In the picture, Selena was pushing me out of the closet by my hips, smiling big at the camera. She was wearing a tight tank top with a sports bra that showed out the top of the shirt with gray spankies. I had such a naive look on my face and my outfit...dear goddess...my outfit consisted of a midriff cami-top and neon blue short shorts with with slits in the thighs. It doesn't sound bad, but if you could only see what I was seeing. I think it would even give a doctor a nosebleed.

"Give me that!" I shouted and lunged for the girl and she took a step back, causing me to topple backwards onto Renee, who had also changed into her pajamas which was a long, neon yellow, night shirt with midnight blue, silk leggings. Luna snapped another picture before I was able to scrape myself off of Renee who was giggling like crazy.

"Careful!" Anissa called. She stood up abruptly making her light pink, spaghetti strap, night gown swirl around her.

I started running after Luna again but I tripped over something and fell on the ground, my butt in the air and everything. I sat up and rubbed my head which took most of the impact. Luna snapped another picture and I growled.

"Please?" Anissa tried once more but we all ignored her.

"That's it...give it to me, _NOW_!" I shouted and lunged for Luna who I succeeded in tackling now. She gleefully shrieked and threw the processed pictures to whoever was closest, that person unfortunately being Selena. She quickly scoped them up and popped them in between her bosoms.

"You wanna try grabbing for them now?" Luna asked me smiling. By now, Renee was rolling on the floor laughing. Anissa looked amused but horrified all at once.

I grimaced at Selena's chest.

"No...I'm good..."

"Your boobs are my favorite thing right now!" Luna cheered.

"Val and Eva thank you."

"You named your bosoms?" I asked.

"Oh, Selena..." Anissa sighed.

"I like the name Eva..." Renee thought aloud.

"That's the left one." Selena responded. Everyone stopped and stared at the two, mostly at Renee for saying she liked the name of Selena's left boob.

"Awkward..." I suddenly said and we all (yes, even Anissa) busted out laughing.

"Why are we talking about such weird things so late?" Renee asked.

"We're a little loopy off of lack of sleep, it's fun, and we're girls. Guys think that girls can't joke like this...truth is we're better at it!" Luna responded.

"I believe it!" Anissa laughed, raising a glass of juice that Maya had brought up earlier.

"That's right. And you can tell every guy you know that _I_ said so!" Luna laughed, raising another glass of juice.

"So true, so very true!" Selena agreed, raising one of the glasses as well. Renee and I giggled and followed suit.

"We really need to do this more often." Renee laughed as we clinked our glasses. We nodded our heads as we drank the tasty beverages.

"I regret never doing something like this before." I said and Luna gave me a wink.

"Stick with me babe and you'll go far in this town."

We joked with each other until the only one left awake was me. Everyone had already passed out on the floor and the room was dark with the exception of the moonlight filtering in through the window. I made myself comfortable on the window-seat and stared out the window at the starry sky.

"I used to stare at the stars with you too..." I said, my heart aching.I felt my lip tremble a little and I put a hand to my eyes to see if I was starting to cry yet.

"Molly?" Someone groggily said from behind me. I instantly turned to see Luna, half awake on the floor, staring at me. Her eyes went wide and she crawled over to me, laying a hand in my lap.

"What's wrong? You look upset!" She asked urgently. I was a little shocked at her reaction. Most people would have told me to just go back to bed and forget about it. Well...not everyone did, just most.

"No...thanks for asking." I halfheartedly reassured her and she was able to detect it.

"I'm not buying it." She said a little sadly but gave me a smile.

"Come on." She said, standing up and grabbing what I assumed to be her bag. She stuffed my clothes in it as well. It was dark so I couldn't really tell what color it was.

"Where are we going this time?" I asked, following her.

"Just come on before I change my mind!" She whispered as she wrote down something on a note paper that was attached to a bulletin board in the room.

I shrugged and followed her down the bar stairs. Unfortunately for us, the bar doesn't close till 1 AM and it appeared that it was only 11 PM. Most of the guys in the room were as drunk as sailors so they didn't pay us any mind but a few were still sober enough to give us some hoots and hollers before we left. (They were all, luckily, out of towners, I'd most likely never see them again).

Luna walked briskly and quickly past all the stores in Harmonica town and I finally realized that she was leading me to my house. I didn't say a word as she stopped in front of the door while I unlocked it. She walked into the house and placed the bag on the floor by the door.

"Alright, now-" She stopped as she flicked on the lights. My house was still a tad disorganized from the move.

"Sorry, I did mean to clean up before having anyone over. It's just that with the shop and farming and designing I haven't had much time..." I explained. Luna nodded despondently then slowly turned to me.

"Molly, I want you to go get me some shorts from your room, okay? They have to be short, and match what I'm wearing." Luna said. I looked at Luna's attire. She wore a cotton, butter cream yellow, long tank-top with a white sports bra and panty combo, I could see her panties because she had no bottoms on. She didn't wear anything flashy at all which would me this pretty hard. Not because I had nothing to match it but because I had so much stuff that would complement it perfectly!

"I can see why you need shorts...I'll try my best to find something for you..." I said and walked off to my room.

"This is going to be difficult." I sighed as I looked through my shorts drawer.

**xXxXx (an hour later)**

"This is perfect!" I shouted gleefully after an hour of sorting through and comparing shorts. I finally decided upon a pair of soffee shorts that hugged the hips, it was denim styled gray with light green lining. I hurried out of my room to the living/kitchen area of my house excitedly.

"I found you some shorts Lu-" I dropped the shorts in shock as I took in the scene before me. Luna had organized my whole house, redecorated the furniture with some of my scrap fabric giving it an elegant and fun look. She hung some other of my scrap fabric around the linings of my walls in a theme of blues and purples and she was now putting letters on my far wall that read. "L.A.Y.O.R Studio." I gasped and she turned to me shocked.

"Oh darn, I wanted it to be a surprise! You've ruined it!" She whined, hopping off of one of my kitchen chairs. She cleared her throat and motioned the wall with the colorful lettering.

"_Tada_!"She said. She then gestured to the entirety of the room. My kitchen table was cleared, my fabrics were positioned neatly between my bookcase and the wall, everything was beautifully colored now, even the walls looked a brighter shade of white because of Luna's work!

"It's not much. You still need a design desk, and a rack for your fabric. Not to mention a T.V. and a telephone but those things will come along eventually. When you get to expand your house I could help you do some more stuff_-OOF_!" Luna didn't get to finish whatever she was saying due to the fact that I had tackled her into a great big hug.

"You are the _greatest_ person in the whole entire world!" I sniffled and she laughed while patting my back.

"You deserve it. You seemed a little homesick today so I wanted to give you something to liven up your spirits." I wasn't homesick, but I wasn't going to tell her that and ruin her fun of helping me out. She did cheer me up so that's all that matters.

"You're a great friend." I told her and helped her up. She stamped her foot on the floor and crossed her arms.

"Just a _great_ friend?" She asked haughtily. I smirked.

"I suppose you did exceed great...maybe..." She gave me a cross glance but it didn't take her long to catch my joke. She punched me playfully in the elbow and we laughed at ourselves.

"Come on, I'm bushed." She said and I led her to my room.

"Here, I'll give you some pillows and blankets." I said but Luna crawled right into my bed.

"Huh?"

"Don't be so shy. When it's only a two person sleepover we sleep in the same bed, your bed isn't big enough for a girl and a guy, but for two petite girls it's just right." Luna said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah? Why would I need a bed big enough for a guy and a girl?" I asked, knowing the reason. Luna just gave me a sly wink.

"Haha, that's kinky." I laughed and she rolled her eyes. I turned the light off and closed my room door, climbing in beside her.

"Yeah, don't worry I'm totally straight." Luna assured me.

"That's good to know since I am too." I laughed. We talked for what seemed like hours.

It didn't end until we yawned and we knew that we would fall asleep soon.

"Night Luna." I yawned and snuggled into the blankets. My response was a little 'mhm'. I smiled and closed my eyes.

Somehow, Luna's quirky friendship comforted me.

* * *

><p><strong>DAAAAAAAAAW! This is NOT yuri or slash by the way. It's a deep friendship (I share the bed with my friends too). So any of you yuri fans out there, sorry to say that that is NOT going to happen! Lol ANYWAYZ! Sorry for not updating in so long! I hope this nice chap made up for it. Julius will be in the next chapter a lot more but I think the friendship between Luna and Molly needed to be established a bit better.<strong>

**Review you lovely people!**


	9. Chapter 9: Too Many Things In One Day!

**You guys make me so happy! So deliriously happy! I was so glad that I finally got to update both of my stories and was equally glad to see how many people were waiting just for my updates (though I do tend to make seriously long chapters sometimes heh heh).**

**Anywayz! Thanks for reviewing go to these generous people this time!:**

**Hmszelda, Invader Cakez, Fanfiction Ninja, Abstract Buttercups(for last chapter), sakuralove123 (all 4 of your reviews ^-^), Mita, BiddyAuthor, MidnightxMusic, The Manga Otaku, Mint Pockii (for your 2 reviews ^-^), and last but definitely, DEFINITELY not least, Azn-Rinny!**

**I know I say this every chapter but you guys are the absolute best! Hands down! Thanks for all this support, it just means so much! 87 reviews in only 8 chapters, I'm so happy. **

**Well I promised more Julius and more Julius you shall get. **

**Shall we dance? (And by dance I mean read XD).**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~<em>

I woke up in a cold sweat and glanced at the clock on my wall. It read 6 o'clock on the dot. I felt my head lightly and placed my free hand over my heart, in fear that I would have to stop it from leaving my chest since it was beating so hard.

"How frightful." I murmured in a daze and put my hand next beside me.

That's funny, I don't remember my bed breathing before.

"Muh? Wha-? Molly, you're up early." A soft voice breathed from beside me. I looked down, startled to see someone else in my bed and nearly screamed when I did. Upon noticing it was Luna, I calmed down and suddenly remembered the events of last night.

"Ah...Luna. As they say in many parts of the world, "The early bird, catches the worms"." I said to her and she gave me a strange look.

"One, we're not birds. Two, I don't want any worms. Three, which parts? And four, you have an accent." Luna listed her points on her fingers then stared at me.

"What? I certainly do not!" I argued.

"Now that's just pitiful. If you're going to deny it then at least be smart and hide it!" Luna huffed. I put a hand to my mouth in a quick motion and coughed a little.

"There was just something stuck in my throat. That's all." I blushed a light shade of pink.

"Mhmm, whaaaaatever."

"You sleep well last night?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, except I kept hearing things in my sleep while I was dreaming. Like whimpering and constant "No's!". It was probably me though." Luna shrugged and I froze. I was really, _really_ glad that Luna was an obvious heavy sleeper.

"I'm going to take a shower now! Lend me some clothes pretty please!" Luna shouted as she hopped out of the bed and out into my bathroom.

"A-all right..." I said but I'm more than certain she didn't hear me.

I sighed and lumbered to my dresser to get something out for Luna to wear. It was a light pink tank top with a yellow,short sleeved, small jacket. The closest thing I had to a skirt was a light pink skort that matched the light pink tank so it would at least look like a dress on her. It would match her shoes and hair accessories so it was sure to be cute. At least I hope so, I didn't want Julius to bag on Luna or I'd get really upset.

"_Hopefully Julius likes my pick for Luna, it would seriously make my day._"

And no, I'm not taking that thought back either. It would seriously make my day if he liked it so I wouldn't have to fight with him today.

I then got out the clothes that I was going to be wearing, setting them on the bed, stripping down and throwing my sleep clothes in the washer before grabbing a towel along with some boots to wear so my feet wouldn't get muddy after I got out.

"I'm heading out to the hot springs! Don't lock the door!"

"KK!" I hear Luna shout back to me.

I left towards the hot spring and sank down slowly into the rejuvenating water.

"Feels like heaven." I sighed happily as the warmth enveloped me.

"Hmm hm hmm hm hm~ I wonder what gems I'll be refining~ On this wonderful day~ I'm so glad that Luna didn't ask me about the weird sounds~ Hm hm hm hmmm~" I sang a goofy little song. It could get the top rankings!

I sank down, hippo style, into the water and blew bubbles. Then I ran a hand along my arms and legs, seemingly rinsing the dirt away.

"Ah~ That feels so good~" I squealed happily.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_" I suddenly heard Luna scream bloody murder from my house and I immediately shot up. I grabbed my towel which was hanging on the tree by the hot spring; unfortunately, the tree had other plans in mind as it ripped my towel almost completely down the middle. Resisting the urge to curse, I sighed bitterly and left my boots where they were because...well have you ever heard your friend scream and thought "oh let me just put on my boots!"? No? Neither have I.

I bolted toward my house, the towel was obviously a loss cause but I still tried to wrap it around me. When I reached the front door I found Luna hiding behind my door, dripping wet with a seriously angry look on her face. In front of my door was none other than Julius. He was clenching his sides while laughing at Luna's exposure. Luna spotted me and she gasped loudly which drew Julius' attention. I panicked and dove into my field of Sunflowers as gracefully as a naked girl could. Luckily, the bees ignored me.

Wait. Flowers? They've bloomed completely! Which means I have things to dye material with! And if I got enough to buy a sheep from yesterday's earnings then I'll be set up to go in no time!

I realized that I had been blanking out for a while and didn't notice that Julius was now looking at me like I was a headcase yet still the most amusing thing in the world.

"Don't look at me." I stated to him and he started to shake with the laughter he was holding in.

"Why?" He asked.

"You know why."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." He started laughing and I sighed in frustration as I got up and moved toward my front door.

"Don't worry, I was so surprised that I screamed when I opened the door. I thought it was you so I answered it in my towel because I thought it would be funny since I locked you out." Luna said, smirking devilishly and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways, he's probably gay so that's why he said not to worry." Luna said matter-of-factly and turned to probably go put on her clothed. I turned to Julius and he looked at me, his red eyes ablaze with fire.

"I'll let you know that I told you not to worry about it not because I am gay, which I'm _not_! But because-"

"Because my hips are too wide. I'm not that heavily endowed like most men like. I probably weigh above 128. And I'm very plain." I cut him off. Then I looked at the sky thoughtfully.

"Yeah. If you think about it I'm not much to look at. I don't seem like a model or a fashion designer at all." I smiled nervously at the look I was receiving from him.

"It's okay. I was told this before so I know. You don't have to send me those looks." I said before turning to go into the house.

"Oh, and you were here for something? Right?" I asked him.

He shook his head and sighed.

"I'll tell you later at work." He mumbled and set off down the path to the shop.

"It's a bit early to go to the shop though, isn't it?" I asked myself before shrugging it off and walking to my room where Luna was already clothed and admiring herself in the mirror.

"This is definitely my style. Thanks Molly." She beamed at me before looking me over and laughing.

"That's definitely sexy Molly but I think it would suit Selena a lot better!" Luna said and I looked down at the towel that wasn't really doing a good job in covering me.

"You're right! Luna you're a genius!" I said as I started to get dressed.

"Huh? I am? Wait. You didn't actually think I meant that, did you?"

"Why not? If I just add a view things, change the color, and put some trimmings on it would be a super sexy outfit for Selena!" I exclaimed happily.

"You really do find inspiration from anything..." Luna said half amused as I slipped on the rest of my clothes.

Luna looked at me for a slight second before her eyes went wide and her jaw fell open.

"That's cute! Cuter than your regular stuff! Where _exactly_ have you been hiding that!" Luna exclaimed and I blushed from the praise.

I was wearing one of my Diary designs called "**How I Am**". It consisted of a light green. sleeveless top with a black denim belt in the middle which had a pink pencil logo on the buckle. I wore black capris with slits along the sides and flat sandals that had tan bases with black straps along with an attached toe ring. My earrings were spiky, green and black balls.

"I was just told that these types of designs looked much better than my other ones."

"Well, whoever told you that has a keen eye for fashion." Luna said.

"_If she knew it was Julius who told me that would she still say the same thing?_" I wondered.

"I better be off now. Grandma and Candace are completely lost without me, ya know?" I nodded and Luna waved goodbye to me before leaving.

I made myself some blueberry tea before I set off to tend to my farm. I called Malon out after I watered everything and played with her for a bit. Then she wandered away to go chase a butterfly.

"You're a strange little calf, aren't you?" I said and she turned to look at me with the butterfly adorning her nose. I quickly pulled my camera out of my art case, not wanting to miss this picture perfect moment.

"Snap!" I exclaimed happily as I took the picture and Malon did a little kick with her hind legs out of glee.

"Then again...I guess I can't say much." I giggled before patting her head.

"I guess I should head to the shop now, huh?" I asked her. She stared at me before going off to chase a dragonfly this time. I giggled at her antics before hopping up.

"Should I order the sheep now? Or later tonight?" I wondered out loud.

"Tonight would be better since the sheep would be taken care of before then." I decided and trudged up the mountain to get to work.

Out of boredom, I started counting the steps it took for me to cross the bridge.

"1, 2, 3, 4..."

"What are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of a different voice and turned to see Luke staring at me in a peculiar way.

"Oh, I was just counting my steps. It's a little odd isn't it?"

"Nah, not really. I do something like that when I go into Fugue Forest only I count how many steps I take before I get lost." Luke gave me a wolfish grin.

"You don't say." I laughed.

"What's up with that accent by the way?" Luke mentioned.

"Accent? What accent?" I asked and this time Luke laughed.

"I guess you wouldn't really notice it if you're the one talking huh? Well I gotta get going now. See ya later." Luke said as he passed by me on the bridge.

"_Thank the Goddess he doesn't look too deeply on these matters._" I thought.

"I'll have to be more careful with my way of speech from now on." I said before continuing to the store. The door was already unlocked when I came and I noticed Julius sitting on the sofa with a bored expression on his face. I looked him over once to get a good look at what he was wearing. Today he wore a dark red vest with a mid sleeved, dark purple shirt underneath along with black, corduroy pants and black dress shoes. His accessories were a ruby necklace and diamond earrings.

"Going for a metrosexual look today?" I asked him which caused him to look at me.

"No, I just like wearing earrings if you haven't guessed as much yet. I'd still look good even if I only had one earring in." He smirked.

"Just don't take out your left one." I said.

"You believe in that old myth from the 70s?"

"No. I just think if you were going to wear one earring it should be in your left ear, not your right one." I explained to him before walking behind the counter. When I turned back around I saw that he was taking out his right earring.

"Hey, you didn't have to do it you know."

"I know. I just decided to see how your advice would work out for me."

"Really? Wow, that's a first!" I said happily.

"Mhm. Just like how your outfit looks good today." He said and I shot him a glare.

"Hahaha, okay mister funny. It's better than what's underneath the clothes so shush." I said as I began to dust the display case. When he didn't answer me back I turned to him to see that he was leaning against the counter, giving me a look like I was a lost cause.

"What?"

"Do you feel good about yourself when you say things like that?" He asked me and I gave a thoughtful look up.

"I don't really think about it much anymore."

"Why would you ever think about yourself like that in the first place?"

"Huh? But, isn't that why you told me not to worry about you looking at me earlier? If the body isn't attractive you don't get worked up about stuff like that, and it isn't appealing in the least. Right?" This only caused Julius to sigh irritably.

"I didn't mean it like that when I told you not to worry about it. I meant you don't need to worry about it because I'm not attracted to you in that kind of way. Meaning that I won't eye you down or anything like that. It doesn't mean that you look unattractive to other people. I don't know how to explain this any better but I do know that I don't condone you putting yourself down." Julius finished and looked at me strictly.

What was I supposed to say to that? How was anyone supposed to react to someone saying something like that to you? Especially when you've been told differently for so long?

"I understand..." That was the only thing I could think of saying back to him.

"You do? I'm not trying to make you feel any worse."

"I know. I understand." I smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks Julius. I'll take your words to heart and keep them in mind next time I'm about to say something about myself." I said before I turned back around to dust the display case.

"Molly...who put those ideas in your mind?" He asked me after a while. I stopped dusting and looked at the amethyst necklace in front of me.

"...It doesn't matter..." I said before going about my business. The bell on the door suddenly chimed, signaling a customer.

"Welcome." I said cheerily and saw that it was Gill.

"Gill? What's wrong?" Julius asked, I took notice of the fact that Gill's face was red.

"T-there's nothing wrong. I just need Molly to sign some more papers." Gill said seemingly flustered.

"Oh my, is this the color of love?" Julius asked Gill.

"Color of love? I have to take notes!" I exclaimed happily and took out a notepad from my art case.

"Wh-what! To think you would even suggest that! And stop taking notes!" Gill scolded both Julius and I. I pouted but continued to write while Julius smirked at his friend's embarrassment.

"Anyways. Molly, I need you to sign these last few things I had forgotten in the office. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Just give them here."

Gill handed me the papers and I read over them, signing them where need be until I got to the last area that I needed to fill out which read "Reason for absence of actual owner". For this I put:

_Actual owner (Mira Jules) is presently absent due to morning of her lost beloved._

I then handed the papers to Gill who began to read them over.

"Thank you Molly. This will be sure to-" He stopped as he examined the last page.

"Uh...Molly. I think you got this word wrong." Gill pointed to the last thing I filled out. I took a closer look.

"Where?"

"Right here where it says "morning". Could you have possibly have meant "mourning" with a 'u'?" He asked me. I scanned over my sentence again and realized my mistake.

"Ah, you're right. I seem to always get those two confused when I spell them. I really need to catch myself on that more often." I said as I erased "morning" and wrote down "mourning" in it's place. I noticed Julius giving me a skeptical look.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Could I take a look at your sketch pad?" He asked me.

"Uh...sure. I guess I did tell you that you could see it if you asked." I said and pulled the pad out of my art case to hand to Julius. Gill and I watched him flip through it for a moment before he stopped on one page that he observed for a while. He got up and turned the page to me.

"Is this an example of you getting the two words mixed up?" Julius asked, showing me the "**Morning Outfit**" design.

"Uh...yes...it is." I admitted hesitantly as Julius was beginning to catch on.

"It's a personal design, right? That's why it's one of your Diary entries."

"Right."

"Why did you make it?" He asked me. I took the sketch pad from him a shut it closed.

"Do you ever stop and think about why it is people move away from their old home?" I asked him a little darkly before putting the sketch pad away in my art case. That was the end of our conversation as Gill decided to leave and Julius walked him to the door. But my head was full of things that I didn't like to remember again.

"A designer with a dark past..." I heard Julius murmur and looked up at him in surprise.

"It's an interesting concept."

After that we were silent for a while. Neither of us saying anything to the other and when a customer would stop by we would communicate with them separately.

*ding ding ding*

The chime of the bell came again.

"Welcome!" I called to the customer who stepped through the door which happened to be Candace.

"Good afternoon Candace! You have something you want me to refine today?" I asked her.

"Actually...I needed to borrow Julius for a bit..." Candace said shyly.

"Me? What for?" Julius asked.

"I needed to design something for men and thought...that maybe...you'd help?" Candace said a little hopefully.

"I would like to Candace, but I have work to do here..."

"Don't worry about it. Go help her and just make sure you're back before we get too many orders for jewelry, okay?" I said.

"If you put it that way...I guess I can go and help you out for a bit Candace." Julius flashed Candace a smile which Candace returned.

"Bye!" I called to them before they left the shop. I sighed and slumped down onto the stool behind the counter. I really hope that it'll be a slow day.

Too bad hope doesn't save you from anything.

Around 7:20 PM I was slumped with orders from customers. I was able to refine the Wonderfuls and Ores but do you think I was able to make jewelry? NO! Absolutely not! And Julius _still_ wasn't back.

"Geez, I know it takes some time to make a perfect design but how much help does one design _need_?" I said aggravated.

Just then, Luna came into the shop with a skip in her step.

"Molly, I have to say that thanks to you I now have a date with the most handsome man on Castanet!" She said happily.

"Really? Who?" I tried to ask excitedly. She didn't seem to mind my nonchalant attitude or maybe she didn't notice it because she was still skipping around the store.

"Gill Hamilton of course! Who else? Wow, isn't it just crazy how good clothes can make a girl look to men? Then again I guess it's attitude too since Candace didn't change her usual style but still got a date with Julius." Luna gushed.

"I'm so happy for you. I hope you have a good time." I said as sincerely as I could.

Wait a second...

"Hold on...Julius and Candace are on a date?" I asked Luna who stopped skipping.

"Yeah, didn't Julius tell you that before he left? I mean, it certainly _looked_ like a date. I'm really happy for Candace but I don't know what she could see in him." I slammed my fists on the counter.

"That no good...when I see him..._OOOOOOH _ that just really-"

"Wh-what's wrong? Oh no, don't tell me he didn't-"

"That's right! They made this big stupid excuse as to why Julius needed to be pulled from work. "A design for men" she said. And Julius acted like he was being hesitant about it! I even took down the orders and the types of designs the customers wanted on their jewelry for him!"

"You're kidding me! I can't believe he did that. And to get Candace involved with his elaborate lie...it's just so romantic!" Luna exclaimed.

"Luna...you have a weird sense of what romance is." I told her before grabbing my stuff and stomping towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked from beside me as I closed up the shop.

"Hmm...where did you see Julius and Candace?"

**xXxXx**

"Explain to me again as to why were acting like stalkers?" I asked Luna who had insisted that we hide outside of Ocarina Inn and wait for Julius' and Candace's date to be over.

"Becaaaaaaaause, I don't want to interrupt their romance...plus I've always wanted to do some secret espionage stuff!" Luna said happily.

"Why do I get the feeling that the latter is the actual reason?"

"Because it is." Luna said matter-of-factly.

I sighed and stood up.

"Molly wait! Not yet!" Luna called out to me.

"Luna, it's already way past closing time for the store and I need to get home and put Malon to bed. I don't have time for this to drag on any longer." I explained to my friend before barging into Ocarina Inn. I quickly spotted the couple as they chatted lively and stormed over with the pad of paper I had used to take down the jewelry orders in hand. I slammed it down on the table between the two and glared menacingly at Julius.

"Look. If you were leaving work to go on an all day date you could_ at least_ have told me that! I would have been cool with it. But nooooo, instead you decide to pull a fast one on me. How very disrespectful! Do you know how many customers we had today? Do you? Oh wait. You don't. Because _you. Weren't. THERE!_ So I hope you two enjoyed your little "Design Brainstorming" or _whatever_ you call your little romantical outings because I'll let you know that it will never _EVER_ happen again during store hours, _EVER_!"

"Hold on-"

"And don't you even try to say something to defend yourself with because it will only make me angrier!" I cut Julius off. I then stormed out of Ocarina Inn in a huff, ignoring the astonished looks on everyone's faces.

"Molly. Though I did want to spy on them a bit longer I will say that what you just did was too cool!" Luna said and I smirked at her quirky behavior.

"You're so weird Luna." I laughed.

"I am not! I'm a mature, responsible, elegant, prioritizing-"

"You were just spying on your sister and her date." I cut her off.

"What's your point?"

"I don't know, what do you think it is?"

"That I am a highly concerned younger sister." Luna said.

"In other words...you're weird."

"Oh whatever." Luna stomped her foot like a 5 year old.

"Aren't you going to be late for that date with the most handsome man in the world?"

"I said the most handsome man on Castanet and..._OH SHOOT_! I gotta get going! Bye Molly, see you tomorrow!" Luna called as she ran off towards the Brass Bar.

I sighed and continued on my walk home. There, Malon was dozing off on the grass.

"No, no, no. We go to sleep in the barn. Not outside." I said to the sleepy little calf. She mooed softly and allowed me to push her into the barn with much ease.

"I hope this doesn't continue when you get bigger." I sighed and Malon mooed noisily from her stall.

"I meant older! Older!" I called to her and she settled down.

"Geez, touchy touchy..." I murmured before dragging myself to my door.

Upon getting inside I took a quick shower and proceeded to change into my pajamas. Since it was a little hot in the house I put on a light blue, short sleeved night shirt with a slit down the middle to let my chest breathe along with a pair of dark purple short-shorts. Right after I got down brushing my teeth, a knock sounded at my door.

"Coming!" I shouted and walked to the front door lazily. What can I say? It's been a long day.

I opened the door to find Julius leaning casually against my porch's banister. We stared at each other.

"Bye." I muttered and began to close my door.

"Wait a second!" Julius shouted as he stuck his foot in the door and leaned in.

"Could you listen to me for a minute?" I stared at him irritably.

"One mississippi...two mississippi...three mississ-"

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." Julius sighed.

"Look. It _wasn't _a date. Candace just kept me longer than I expected okay? She actually had a few designs to run by me. It wasn't us trying to pull a fast one on you. I wasn't trying to get out of work. I just got held up. I'll have the orders finished as early as possible tomorrow so-" I couldn't help but start to laugh at Julius' explanation.

"What are you laughing about?" Julius asked and I tried to catch my breath.

"I-haha- I can't believe you came all the way here_ just_ to tell me that you weren't on a date with Candace!" I laughed.

"Well if I didn't I'd just hear nonsense about it at work tomorrow." Julius muttered.

"tr-true-haha-but I would've forgiven you before tomorrow was over. I guess I was just a little angry when I thought that you left without telling me the real reason. Though it really isn't any of my business."

"Jealous?" Julius asked with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, sure. _That's_ the reason."

"Heh. I'd be jealous."

"Of me?" I asked, shocked.

"Wha? No! I mean if I were a girl I'd be jealous that a man of my stature was with someone else."

"Sure, I bet that's what you meant." I said slyly.

"I really did mean that though!" Julius argued.

"Relax! I was just messing with you! Don't have to get so defensive..." I said.

"Sometimes I really don't understand you." He sighed and I smiled widely at him.

"You're not supposed to!" I chuckled.

"Well, I better get some sleep. Goodnight Julius!"

"Uh...Molly!" Julius called out to me before I closed the door. I peeked back out at him.

"What?"

"It's...nothing. I lost what I was going to say to you." He admitted with a timid smile.

"Really? That's weird. Well goodnight." I said before closing and locking the door to head off to bed.

**~~~~*Julius' POV*~~~~**

I walked slowly back to my house after I went to explain what had happened between Candace and I to Molly. She was surprisingly understanding. And when I keep thinking about that conversation the one part where she responded to me when I told her I didn't understand her. That smile she gave was carefree and gentle. And for just a second, for a split second.

I could see a bit of that extinguished light, show in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was sick yesterday and today and I'm still sick right now but that means that I was able to work on this for two days straight and may I say I have some brilliant ideas in store for you all. But before I bring them into the light I want to know what you (the readers) would like to see happen in this story. Give me your opinions, let me know what you like, let me know what you don't like, tell me how sexy you think Julius or Gill or any other bachelor is! Give me something to work with before I put in some extreme story plot increasing stuff!<strong>

**Anyways, I love you all and I hope you review!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Storm Made Us Share A Bed!

**PLEASE READ: Ya know, I really look forward to seeing the reviews everyone leaves. I've never once come back on this site without checking if I got any more reviews. You guys never fail to make me smile, laugh, or fall out my seat in pure humor. That's why I always thank you guys so much! It's also cool to see a lot of the people who read Dodging Bullets come to read this one too. It's like one work made you guys like me as an author so I really appreciate that you like my writing so much. Oh, but going back to what I was saying. I want to know if you guys still want me to do the thanking list. I'm putting a poll up for you guys to vote, don't worry it won't hurt my feelings no matter what you answer!**

**Here's my thanks (because I still have to put it since I don't know what you want yet XD):**

**Hmszelda, sakuralove123, violetfireflies, BiddyAuthor, Fanfiction Ninja, Cyuutai, Mita, soo-chill, DawnToSunset, FlamingIceWolfGirl, ****Invader Cakez Mishaay, Trisl, Mint Pockii, Azn-Rinny, ****and of course Madame Joker!**

**Thanks for the reviews. I love each and everyone (I might start printing them out or something to hang on a bulletin board) lol jk...or am I? XD**

**This chap, well...I sorta pushed the rating I think, but the two ppl involved didn't do anything really, it was just the terms they used and the innuendos. But it'll definitely leave you thinking "This is going to happen! I can FEEL it!" lol if you're squeamish about these things just look out for the warning message that I put in the story. You'll know it when you see it!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~~*Julius' POV*~~~~<strong>

I yawned as I woke up from my night of sleep and smiled happily at the new day. I stretched and stepped out of bed, walking to the curtains an drawing them back to let in the light of the dawning sun.

"Ah! Another wonderful, sunny-" I paused at the pounding of thunder above my house and frowned irritably.

"Great...a Summer storm. That means a typhoon is just around the corner." I sighed and closed the curtains. It's not that I don't like rain, I'm actually quite fond of storms. The sound of the rain hitting the ground and anything else is actually really soothing, the crack of thunder is thrilling and the light show that the lighting displays through a dark house is picturesque.

The only problem is that I have work today, which means I have to walk in the rain.

I sighed once more and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done I made sure to dry myself off rather well. I wrapped the towel around my waist and headed to the kitchen to get a drink of some mineral water. It always tasted great after a hot shower.

After that, I walked over to my chest-of-drawers to pick out weather appropriate clothes. I pulled out a black, long-sleeved shirt and a purple pleather jacket followed by a dark red pair of pants. My choice of shoes were dark gray, almost black squared at the top, shoes. To pull it off I pulled a very light, designer scarf from a hanger in my closet. Its color resembling that of my attire and had a design that gave it the effect of a magnificently colored peacock. I tied the long piece of material loosely through the loops adorning my pants and it created a sash. I put on a pair of earring that looked like red stars and a garnet necklace to complete the outfit.

I glanced at the wall clock that read 6:52, I usually left a little early just because but I could spare a few minutes."I should probably go check the wash while I'm here." I murmured and headed to the clothes washing room of my house. The things that needed to be dry cleaned were always done right away after my nightly shower, but the other things were thrown in the washer/dryer (because I have one of the newly combined ones) like normal or when I was tired they would be thrown in the laundry basket.

That's right, I may be a fashionista but I get tired too and sometimes do not do things as efficiently as I should. So sue me.

I looked down in the laundry hamper and saw that I could do another load. I took the newly washed and dried clothes out of the machine and hung them up or folded them accordingly before starting to load the machine back up. As I was about to put the last article of clothing in, I felt something heavy in the pocket of the pants I had worn yesterday.

"That's strange...I know I was tired last night but why didn't I empty out the pockets?" I reached in and took out a jewelry case and immediately remembered what was inside.

"Oh, I must have forgotten to give this to her." I mumbled and this time put the case in the breast pocket in my coat so I wouldn't forget it was there. Grabbing an umbrella, I left the comfort of my warm home to get to work through the down pour of the morning. I trudged carefully through the damp dirt and walked on across the bridge toward the farmland district.

Usually when I climbed the hill, I wouldn't take too much notice into the prospering farm to the right but something compelled me to stop and stare at her farm today. It was probably luck on Molly's part that I noticed the barn door was open so I went to knock on her door and alert her.

_*knock knock* _No answer.

I knocked again and still no one came to the door. When I was about to knock again I heard a muffled shriek come from her barn and decided to check it out.

"Molly?" I called inside of the barn before my eyes settled on Molly with two young animals running wildly around her.

"M-Malon! Cauli! Stop please!" She said to the calf and the lamb. Molly was wearing a dark purple military coat with black buttons, her shorts were black and red plaid and she wore black leggings underneath it along with black mountain boots. She didn't seem to have much jewelry to really wear with her outfits.

As soon as I got done inspecting her, Molly suddenly tripped from twirling around after the two mischievous little animals. Without thinking I reached out to catch her from falling and successfully did so. Lucky for her, my reflexes were pretty sharp. She looked at me surprised and blew a piece of hair out of her face before giving me a wry smile.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi there." I then proceeded in lifting her up and steadying her. She gave me a thankful smile before huffing at her two animals. The lamb seemed to be a new edition.

"Malon! You are supposed to set a good example for your new family member _NOT_ corrupt her into behaving like you. See what you've done? You have embarrassed me in front of my co-worker! Now what do you have to say for yourself missy?" Molly scolded the calf.

The calf blinked at her and seemed to smile. "Mooooo~" Molly rolled her eyes at the response.

"And _you!_" She then moved on to the lamb.

"Being new and all you would think you would like to get in good with the boss around here! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to behave?"

The lamb also blinked and smiled at her. "Baaaaaa~" Molly threw her hands up in the air and then dropped them in resignation and sighed.

"Great...I get the loony animals...I suppose I deserve it since I'm me but I guess it means things won't be so dull around here."

"Loony?" I questioned her choice of words.

"Yes loony. You must know? As in, round the bend, off their trolley, nutty, stark raving mad, nuttier than a-"

I broke out into complete laughter at Molly's accent and the phrases she was blurting out. When she realized she gasped in horror and covered her mouth.

"Oh dear! I mean oh bother! I mean oh my! I mean...gosh darn it? Wait that's a country accent! _WAH!_ Stop tongue!" She wailed which caused me to double over.

"Oh shut up! _WAAAAH_! Now look! I cannot even recompose myself and it's because you have me all flustered and what not!"

"Well excuse me _m'lady_! I didn't know that my amusement would affect you like this!" I said as I tried to calm down. She cleared her throat roughly and started murmuring under her breath then took a deep inhale and exhaled long.

"What's up Julius?" She said, her accent was much more hidden but now I was able to detect it better than I was able to before.

"I came to tell you that your barn door was open but I guess you knew that already."

"Yeah...well since you're here we should walk to work together."

"Why?"

"It's just convenient since now I don't have to go get my umbrella."

"Who said I would share mine with you?"

"No one. But unless you want me to shake my excess water off on you at the store you would be nice enough to let me walk under it with you."

"Typical..." I murmured and held the umbrella over mine and Molly's heads as we walked out the barn so she could close it shut. We began walking to the shop and when we were going up the mountain I noticed Molly inspecting me.

"See something you like?" I asked her and she gave me a 'hmph'.

"Hardly! Why, that is the most batty thing I have ever heard." She covered her mouth and gasped slightly.

"Or, actually. It's crazy that you'd think I'd look at you like that." She corrected herself.

"Why do you do that?" I stopped and looked at her. She didn't dare leave the shelter of the umbrella.

"D-do what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do not assume I know *gasp* uh...I-"

"There you go again. Trying to cover your own voice. What's wrong with you?"

"It's a long story...I'd rather...I don't want to talk about it." She sighed as she yet again caught herself. I began to walk on but I didn't want the conversation to end where it had.

"I have time for a long story."

"I don't have the time to tell it."

"We work together and business should be slow seeing how the weather is so bad today anyways."

"It's not that exciting."

"I don't mind." I said as we finally reached the store front.

"Julius!" Molly said in an irritable voice as she unlocked the store with her keys which she amazingly had on her today.

"Yes?" I asked. She sighed and slipped her coat off revealing a dark red, long sleeved shirt. I will admit that her outfit was really nice today. I also slipped my coat off and we hung them by the door.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Because you act weird about it. It's not like it's bad to have an accent."

"That just depends on what it reminds you of!" She snapped and I was a little surprised at her sudden temper. She gave me an apologetic look and slightly hugged herself.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...I-"

"Do you ever confide in anyone, Molly?" She looked up at me with her lightless eyes. It was more mystifying than anything else.

"How can I confide in anyone without burdening them with my troubles? That only drives them away, or gets them hurt!" She said in almost a whisper.

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"Look, I just really don't want to talk about it okay? It's my problem and I'm going to try my best to face it alone, I don't need anyone getting involved with it." And with that, Molly turned to go to the counter.

I grimaced at her secretiveness but decided to ask her when she calmed down a little. I'm a very curious person if you haven't guessed. I was going to find out her secret one way or another, even if it kills me!

I remembered the list of jewelry Molly had taken down for me while I was with Candace and decided to hop to it; hopefully it would make the time pass by a little faster.

**X**

**X**

**X**

I was starting on the third of five orders when the machine I was working with went out.

"What the-damn..." I sighed and looked up to see that the light had also gone off.

"Molly!" I called out to my co-worker but I didn't get a response in return.

"Hey, are you even there?" I got up to go to the front of the store. It was completely dark which is common with a huge storm...but the fact that there wasn't any rustling coming from anywhere indicating Molly's presence, really disturbed me.

"Stop messing with me Molly. It's not funny." I said plainly when lightening suddenly struck, illuminating the room enough for me to see her sitting on the couch, staring blankly at nothing.

I decided to go get a candle or else it was going to feel like a horror movie so I headed back towards the back and a candle and a lighter; I lit the candle to bring it to the front so the room could be illuminated.

Molly was still staring off into space.

"Molly?" I tried calling out to her as I put the candle on the stand by the couch. I sat down next to her.

"Are you sleeping again?" I put a hand on her shoulder and I felt her tense up. She turned to me for a second and blinked, her eyes were still dim but this time in a fearful way that it could almost be described as beautiful.

"Julius..." She said in a wavering voice and tightened her eyes shut before opening them again.

"Julius...I'm so scared right now..." She started to shiver with tears running down her eyes.

"Of what? The dark, the lightening?"

She shook her head then stopped and nodded a little.

"Kind of."

"The thing you didn't want to talk about?"

She gave a nod.

"Do you want to talk about it."

"No..." She squeaked in a heart wrenching voice.

There was nothing that I could really do for her if she didn't want to talk about it so I awkwardly patted her back. I wasn't exactly good at comforting people, especially ones that you can't exactly hug but you know them enough to be able to comfort them, I think that's the most awkward moment above anything else.

And I was now in that type of awkward moment...great.

She suddenly jolted up and started to wipe at her eyes which she must have assumed were wet with tears. She turned to face me.

"I' m sorry. I hope I didn't annoy you with that little sob scene I just created. Just forget it, okay?"

"Stop." I told her seriously and she looked at me.

"Look, you're getting on my nerves with this whole thing."

"I know, I'm really sorr-" I gripped her arm and stood up.

"No, not because of that. You aren't telling me why you're like this!"

"My accent just reminds me of things..."

I gritted my teeth.

"No, Molly. Your whole personality! You down yourself about your body, you keep things hidden, you cry at the most weirdest times, you zone out and it seems like you start remembering things in an in depth way by the way you look out into the distance like that! You keep wearing a shell that I'm not even sure is the real you!"

"It's the real me! It has to be the real me because I'm outgoing and can put my mind to anything I do and I'm the sunshine in a painting and my smile brightens the room and I can remember anything because I'm special and have a designers mind and I..." She just stopped and stared at me like she said too much.

"You might've been at one time...but your eyes don't even have a light in them like a great designer does." She put a hand to her chin in worry.

"You...it's actually like that?"

"You didn't think it was real when you looked in the mirror and your eyes were dim?"

"I did but...No one ever said anything...I thought...you actually noticed? You noticed? But I tried so hard and everything! I tried to smile Julius, _I DID!_" She said in a sad voice and then shook her head.

"After that...after all of that...I tried to design the way I liked to. The right colors weren't there anymore, the patterns were all disarray, I couldn't put my heart into it. But I had to keep going I _had_ to Julius! And when I first got here, the new people, the new atmosphere. I would occasionally feel something stir inside me like it did before!"

"Inspiration..."

"Yes! Exactly that! And I would feel so happy, but then...then I would start to remember things again that I can't forget and the inspiration would be gone. I got to finish some designs before that happened and...I just...I lost my way, that's why I didn't want to believe you when you told me my outfits weren't good. It broke my heart that someone could see that my flair went down because of what happened...I didn't want to believe it."

"This might be a little off subject...but your outfit was good today." She smiled, it was small but it was genuine.

"I picked it out last night before I ordered Cauli via the phone. As soon as you left I felt...really invigorated and I chose my outfit. I just picked it out from what I packed, regardless of what the weather would be like so I guess it was just coincidence I dressed somewhat sensible. But it was so strange because after you came to the door last night I felt...better."

I remembered our conversation during the previous night and smiled at the thought myself.

"I did notice that after you told me I could never figure you out...you laughed and I could see a little bit of that light in your eyes. Even if just a little."

"You did? Really...? I can't believe it! I haven't even been able to see my eyes light up since what happened." She started to look off in the distance in awe. The look was completely...enchanting. Her eyes were alight with thought and wonder, the most light I've ever seen come from them and it took my breath away. She had a big, incredibly dreamy smile playing on her lips and her cheeks were a slight pink color as she began to laugh a little.

"Molly..."

"Hahaha...what is it?"

"Make sure that you always smile like that, okay? It makes you look much brighter." I admitted to her. She looked at me a little caught off guard and nodded a little before giving me a devious grin.

"As long as you promise to do this with me when I need it." She said.

"Do what?"

"Sit with me and raise my spirits...I'd ask Luna but for some odd reason you just seem to be able to help a little more...did that make much sense?"

"Other than the fact that your accent sometimes leaves me confused...I guess it does." She began to cover her mouth again but stopped and just sighed a little to herself before smiling.

"Geez, what's the use..." She decided.

"Aren't you just growing up today?"

"Whatever."

The lightening crashed and the thunder boomed, making her jump a little.

"Scared of the storm I presume?"

"Shut up."

I thought back to her previous position on the couch.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" She got a distant look in her eyes immediately after I said that.

"Oh, I guess it doesn't matter right now huh?" I said casually and she brightened back up.

Note to self: Do not ask her anymore questions like that.

She seemed to listen intently to the rain outside.

"It's really pouring down." She shared.

I nodded and suddenly remembered something. I walked away from her to the coat rack and fished into my breast pocket to find the jewelry case still tucked away inside. Pleased with my find, I came back and gestured her over to the couch.

"You may want to sit down, I don't want you to faint because of my genius." She raised a questionable eyebrow but shrugged and did as I asked. I sat down beside her and showed her the jewelry case. Her eyes widened for a second and I rolled mine.

"Don't get so hyped up. I'm not proposing to you."

"Aw. What a shame."

"For you, yes."

"Mhm...and to think I might've said yes."

"What!"

"Just kidding!" She giggled and then gestured for me to open the box. I did so and showed her the Amber Jewelry that was held inside of it. An Amber Necklace with matching earrings, a ring, and a headband with tiny amber jewels in it as well.

"It's a whole set!"

"For that outfit that you made Anissa. You said you needed some accessories for her, right?" She nodded her head zealously, not taking her widened eyes off of the jewelry.

"Julius...these are...exquisite! You even worked the pattern of the design into the engraving on the gold!"

"I guess I did huh?"

"Don't be so pompous! You know you did!"

"Turn it over."

Molly didn't hesitate and turned the jewelry so she could face the engraving I carved into the gold backing of the jewel on the necklace. She gasped and started breathing as if she couldn't get enough air out.

"You...you put the logo on the back! You actually put the logo on the back!" She screamed happily and began to dance around like no one was watching.

'I'm not done yet." She stopped and stared at me as I uncovered the bottom of the jewelry case revealing medium sized sapphire blue dangle earrings, and a star shaped sapphire pendant. Her eyes widened like a child who just got what they wanted for Christmas. I chuckled and she continued to stare at them.

"Who are these for?"

"You. I noticed that you didn't have much jewelry that you would wear so I decided to make you a little something." I said and gave her a wink. She suddenly stared at me blankly.

"You're suddenly so quiet." I told her and she tilted her head and got a brilliant shine in her eyes.

"What?"

"Hmm...I wonder..." She started.

"So do I."

"About what?"

"About what it was you were thinking about."

"I wasn't thinking about anything." She said nonchalantly.

"You're a damn lie." I snickered and she sent me a devious look.

"I guess you just won't know my dear Julius."

I chuckled at our situation.

"What is so funny!"

"I'm just thinking of how amazing it is that the atmosphere in here changed so rapidly." I relayed to her, half-laughing. She gave a thoughtful look before giggling a little herself.

"I guess you're right. It's like all the worries were just thrown out the window. How outstanding!" She said.

The lightening flashed once more and the thunder sounded like it was right above us. She shivered slightly and glanced towards me. The flame of the candle flickered mysteriously over her features.

"I thought the forecast said it would just be a drizzle." She said and I shrugged, I didn't watch the forecast yesterday so that was something I really couldn't talk to her about.

"I'm a little afraid for my crops...I guess the farmer instinct is starting to kick in, huh?"

"There's a radio that Mira keeps in the back that is battery operated. We could change it to the weather station on the mainland if you want."

Another flash and the sound of rolling thunder filled the store. She nodded her head quickly and I took the candle towards the backroom. She followed close behind me, obviously aware of the darkness of the room.

"Hold this." I said as I rummaged through the many boxes of things in the shop, searching for the radio. I could feel her fidgeting restlessly behind me and I knew for certain that she was more than less a little afraid. The thunder grew louder and she hopped, making the candle flicker for a moment.

"Hold still Molly." I said to her.

"Sorry!"

I rummaged around for a few more seconds until I finally found the designated object.

"Here we are~" I sing-songed.

"It doesn't look old old." Molly pointed out.

"Mira bought it last year for..." I stopped and turned to her with the radio in hand, dusting it off carefully.

"Julius?"

I shook my head in dismissal."It's nothing. Don't think about it too much." I said as I carried the radio back to the front so I could turn it on. When I sat it on the counter I felt a hand touch my shoulder lightly and turned to meet Molly's gaze. She seemed a little hesitant and took her hand from my shoulder.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Uh...yes...I just...never mind." She said and took a seat back on the couch.

I looked at her strangely but dismissed any suspicions I had towards her. It's been a bit of an emotional day for her so I guess her brain is just fried.

I messed with the radio settings and twisted the dial, watching the digital numbers pass by until I stopped on one station that was talking about the weather. Satisfied with the reception, I took a seat on the couch on the opposite side of Molly. It was quiet between the two of us as we listened to the weather forecast.

_"And the humidity mixing with the storm brings out typhoon season again this year. Vezorona District will get the worse of it on the mainland but not too serious in damage. The typhoon will pass them safely. It will then head West towards the Island of Castanet in full force in a day or so. Thankfully, by this time it will be reduced to a harsh thunderstorm. It is suggested for residents of this island to get ready for the power outage and to take precautions for the storm is still strong. That's all for today. I'm Benia Callister and this has been the weather report on statio-" _

The radio went to static and I sighed. Molly looked a little tense, probably thinking about the storm that the weather girl said was on the way. I walked over to the radio to turn it to a different station.

As I flipped through the radio stations I glanced at Molly who had a worried look on her face.

"Don't put too much thought into it. You'll put wrinkles in your skin you know." I informed her and I saw her smirk.

"Yes, almighty one with the beauty tips." She teased me. We laughed quietly to the joke and I stopped on a random station that was able to find reception in this storm. It sounded like the DJ had just gotten done with someone's request and he was currently talking to someone who had called in. He mentioned the time was 6:54 PM.

"It's getting really late." Molly said and glanced towards the candle that was now nearly diminished from the lit flame. Unfortunately, that was the only candle I could find at the moment.

"Once that candle goes out we won't be able to see in here." I muttered. Molly grabbed her art case and started to rummage through it. I could hear the clink of her materials in there and she suddenly stuck her tongue out in concentration. She reached in further and got this "AHA!" face before pulling out her desired object...

A flashlight.

"You had that all this time...and you didn't tell me?" I asked, feeling my eyebrow twitch irritably.

"Well, it's my emergency flashlight." She explained.

"You don't think this is an emergency!"

"I meant emergency like if it's too dark for me to design." She stated.

She was actually serious.

"Sooooo...what would you call this?" I asked her. She gave a thoughtful look and seemed to ponder on her answer. Then she looked to me.

"An inconvenience."

Silence...

"Give me the flashlight." I said plainly and although Molly seemed rather hesitant, she handed it to me.

"What do you need it for?" She asked.

"I'm going to go set up Mira's old bedroom for us to sleep in tonight. There are separate beds in her room I'm sure."

"Alright."

"Don't do anything weird while I'm gone." I said and went into the backroom once again. I heard her give an irritated sigh but she didn't make any comments.

I looked around in the back room where Mira had some boxes stacked. I moved the boxes to reveal the door to the bedroom that Lyle and Mira once stayed in together. Mira hadn't meant to block it with the boxes but she didn't do anything about it since she decided not to live in the shop anymore after Lyle died. Instead, she decided to go live in the Church (or more like Perry wouldn't let her live alone).

My thoughts were that if Molly and I were to be stuck in here due to the storm that it would be smarter for us to sleep in the back, just in case someone looked in through the store window and got the wrong idea if we were to sleep on the couch.

I pushed the door open and it revealed the old room of Lyle and Mira's which I never set foot in before. I supposed that Mira would have something left here for Molly to wear for bed.

"Why am I so concerned with her sleepwear of all things?" I questioned myself a little quietly.

I flashed the light around the room and nearly rejoiced when I spotted some candles adorning the room. Taking the lighter I had previously attained, I lit two of the candles so the room would be lit fairly well. I knew that there was a bathroom that was next beside the backroom door but I didn't know they also had a master bathroom which I realized it was a bathroom after I peeked into one of the doors. The other door I assumed was the closet. I took in the room and my eyes widened as they landed on one little problem.

In this village, it was more like a tradition for older couples to get separate beds to sleep in, as not to draw questions from younger generations. I guess if you actually have a separate room from the children though it was okay. Either way, there were not two separate beds like I had recently thought Mira would have, seeing as how she was very dedicated to tradition. Instead it was one, giant, silky bed with a plush comforter. The only thing I could describe it as was a "lover's bed". I merely gawked at it. Maybe sleeping on the couch was a good idea on my part and Molly could take the bed.

I shook the thought away as I remembered what I slept in...or lack there of you could say. I was the type to sleep in my boxers. **(A/N: Bet you didn't take him for that kinda guy huh ladies? ;D)**

"This will prove to be troublesome." I muttered while putting a hand to my chin. I closed my eyes in thought. I wasn't about to change my sleeping habits just for Molly. I know I should be a little more wary of the fact that we're of the opposite gender. But did it really matter anymore? I basically saw her naked already and I would only be in my boxers. Plus I'm pretty sure nothing would pop up and-

"_Oof_!" I heard Molly exclaim slightly as the sound of some empty boxes being tipped over sounded through the other room. I took the flashlight and peeked out to see Molly had her (for lack of a better word) ass stuck in one of the boxes and a couple boxes laying on her abdomen. How she managed to do that...I don't know.

I fought back my laughter as I helped her out of the box and she rubbed her backside, more in a disbelieving way than in pain.

"Gee Mr. Box...it's not that big..." She muttered as she pouted at her butt. I couldn't hold it in any longer as I started to laugh.

"Shut your trap Julius! It's not funny!" She whined which only made me laugh louder.

"It's not my fault the candle went out and I couldn't see! I tripped into the boxes trying to find my way to you!" She huffed as she marched toward the light that was pouring out of the open bedroom doorway. I followed her as I continued to snicker.

"Oh yeah, and just look in the drawers for something of Mira's to wear." I called to her while still laughing.

When I entered the room she was already going through the clothes and she picked something out.

"I guess I'll be fine on underwear for the night..." She said.

"That's your business, not mine."

"Oh shush. I'm going to take this candle and take a quick shower now in the bathroom. You can use the other bathroom." She said as she neared the bathroom door.

"That's probably a good idea. I'm going to have to warn you though. I sleep in my boxers."

"Alright, it's irrelevant to me as to what you wear. It's not like it concerns me." She said before disappearing behind the door. I shrugged and headed toward the other bathroom with the other candle to take my shower.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"That was slightly refreshing." I sighed as I finished my shower. I towel dried my hair gently before drying the rest of myself off. I normally would have gone out to the bedroom but Molly might be in there already so I would have to put on my one article of clothing in the bathroom. Not like it would really make a difference.

I slipped on the red boxers and brought the towel with me to the room since my hair was still dripping. Before I walked to the room I made sure to lock the store door. It wouldn't have been pretty if someone walked in randomly, now would it?

I made my way through the dark towards the room and came in just as Molly had finished pulling a dark purple and highly seductive gown on over her head. It only reached her mid-thigh. I was going to make a snappy comment before I realized where she had gotten the piece of clothing...or lingerie to be more exact.

"Was that really in Mira's drawer?" I asked, gaping at the gown. Molly looked over her shoulder as she began to lace up the black lace front.

"Yes. It's a little erotic don't you think?" She asked.

"A little? I think you mean _very_ erotic." I corrected her.

"What? See something you like?" She said with a smirk, obviously mimicking my words from earlier.

"Sure, now let me go back to the mirror so I can see it again."

She waved a hand at me dismissively as she went to go turn down the bed...which made me think of a very serious problem.

"This isn't good...we have to share a bed." I said. Molly gave me a confused look.

"So? It's big enough to fit both of us and then some. We'll just sleep under different blanket covers or something." She pointed out.

**(For squeamish/innocent ppl, stop here.)**

"That's not it."

"Then what seems to be the bother?" She asked.

"I've been told that I...what's a good way to put this?..." I stopped and thought deeply before snapping my fingers. "That my libido is very much still active even in my sleep. Though not many have complained about it; they just point it out to me." I said and watched her facial expression...which surprisingly remained passive.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Well...you know...a more intimate way of snuggling with them in my sleep is a good way to put it."

"No, I meant what does libido mean." And when she asked this I went slack-jawed.

"You're...too..._innocent_! I refuse to corrupt your mind!"

"I'll have you know that I know a lot about various subjects!" She countered me.

"Then explain to me what sex is." I demanded her. She looked shocked by my request and started to blush profusely.

"I'm not going to discuss with you about such things!"

"See! You're too innocent to even _talk_ about it! Oh dear Harvest King, I shouldn't say such dirty things to a sweet, innocent girl!" I started and she was obviously angered by my taunting of her.

"Come off it! I'm very mature so would you stop talking like a sissy and just tell me what libido means already!" My eyes glinted at the word "sissy". I'm very disturbed when anyone even hints to the fact that I may be too feminine with my word choice. My voice doesn't sound like a purse dropped out of it so I don't even understand how she could think I was talking like a sissy. I turned to her seriously and started to walk towards her.

"Oh, did I happen to strike a nerve?" She said haughtily, probably out of frustration as well but I didn't particularly care why she said it or how she said it, just that she said it. When she saw I wasn't slowing in my advances she began to back up a little, her bottom falling onto the bed.

"Julius? Hey what's wro-_oof_!" I pushed her back on the bed by her shoulder and I stood over her. Her legs were trapped by me so she couldn't force herself up with the use of her hands which she seemed too shocked to use. I just towered over her.

"H-hey! That was quite rude you know!" She said, gathering her attitude back up. I leaned forward towards her, just a little so our faces were about 6 inches apart.

"Did you really want to know what a libido was that badly?" I asked her in a low voice. Trying my best to keep the seductive purr out of the words since I was saving that for the grand finale.

"Yes I did! I still do! Instead of acting weird could you just tell me what it means." I leaned even closer in and pinned her down to the bed by lifting one of my legs to rest the knee on the edge of the bed to block her body in and pressing my torso to hers.

"Juli-" She stopped as I lowered my head so that it just barely touched the skin of her neck. I could feel the goosebumps rise from the skin and I purposely let a heated breath out. She squirmed furiously underneath me but she couldn't shrug me off.

"Do you want me to tell you?" I asked her in a husky voice.

"You cannot be serious!" She said in mock fury, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Her mistake.

I pressed closer and continued to talk.

"It's the sexual desire of someone." I purred seductively. She gave me a blank stare.

"E-eh?" She sounded confused.

"The drive someone has to have sex. The want to touch bodies together". I said, trying to keep a straight face. I felt her hands finally move to my skin as she tried with much effort to push me off. Her hands were delicate and felt rather cold that I slightly flinched at their feel. I placed my right hand over hers that were on my bare chest and leaned into her and nearly touched my lips to hers. The soft skin of our lips were only a few centimeters apart and I could feel her slightly breathing.

"Julius..." She breathed in a hushed tone.

"Yes..." I said to try and pull off the act.

"I think I know what a libido is now." She whispered and I felt her begin to smirk and giggle uncontrollably. I was surprised by her sudden reaction and couldn't keep my composure anymore as I began to laugh as well. We couldn't calm down and I had to slide down to the floor so I wouldn't crush her with my weight. When we finally started to calm down, I looked up at her to find her looking down at me.

"You wily molester. What was that all about?" She asked with a smirk.

I'll admit...my mind was blown.

If I had pinned any other girl down like that, they would have either started to cry, or begged for something else.

But not Molly apparently.

"It's something I do when someone suggests I'm in any way feminine. My style might be a little outrageous and my speech may seem much more elegant than other men, but I'm a full-fledged man with-"

"A libido!" She blurted out and fell back on the bed laughing and I joined in with her. She stopped laughing again and wiped a tear from her eye then looked at me.

"Julius, I wasn't suggesting you were being feminine. I was suggesting that you were being too careful with your words and choosing them too wisely. In other words, I wanted you to get to the point!"

"I just get a little aggressive when my sexuality seems to be in question."

"I can tell! Don't worry, you're definitely straight. I never thought that you were anything other than heterosexual." She said genuinely with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, and get in the bed before you catch a cold with your half-naked self." She said and scooted to the left side of the bed.

"Oh, and you should talk?" I said gesturing to her sleepwear.

"Do you want to sleep in the bed or not?" She said and without a second thought, I climbed in and she showed me which layer she was going to sleep under.

"You'd be the first. Even Gill thought that I was fruity." I laid down on the sheets and there was at least enough room between Molly and I to put a small person...like Luna.

"Really? Just because you have a different sense of style? You don't even sound gay." Molly pointed out and I smiled at the ceiling.

"Thanks." Then a thought floated to my head and I turned onto my elbow to look at her situating the pillows behind her.

"Why were you so calm when I made a "move" on you?"

She turned to me with an amused smirk.

"One, your "move" was way too sudden so I knew it was fake. Two, we're friends, not lovers and there is nothing different between us than there was when we first started to respect each other. Three...I kept seeing your lips twitch into a smirk. It was a dead give away really." She explained.

"Damn...thought I had you too."

"Oh yeah, I was seriously about to jump your bones." She rolled her eyes.

"_You_ jump _my_ bones? I was on top of you! There would not be a chance for you to!" I argued.

"I have my ways."

"Yes, the girl who didn't know what a libido was definitely has her ways."

"Whatever!" She stuck her tongue out childishly as she laid down on her pillows. Her puffy brown hair spread out around her head and neck in an elegant way. I stared at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't grope me in your or _my_ sleep." She said and I looked at her shocked.

"You knew what groping was but not a libido?" I exclaimed.

"Hey, it's an easier term that's used more often! So sue me!"

"I just might." I yawned and she did the same.

"Well you won't have to worry about me groping you unless my mind is on something...explicit tonight."

"What in Goddess's name do _you_ think about in the bed?"

I opened my mouth to answer when we heard music in the next room.

"_Go, go, go ,go...go, go, go, go...Whoa lover, don't you dare slow down. Go longer, you can last more rounds. Push harder! You're almost there now! So go lover. Make mama proud."_

Molly and I looked at each other for a moment before she looked at the ceiling, covered her eyes with her hands and mock shrieked.

"_EEEEEK_! I'm afraid I shall be molested tonight!" She laughed and I almost fell out the bed. I noticed her accent had been showing through during our conversation, but I wouldn't say anything. I seemed to be getting used to it.

"You wish." I said tiredly.

"Already tired? I thought the song said you could last more rounds?" She said, her accent heavier now which meant her drowsiness was sinking in.

**(For squeamish/innocent ppl. You can continue to read from here.)**

"Go to sleep." I whispered groggily and I could barely hear her last words which sounded very close to "Goodnight, pervert." before I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was a very interesting chapter. I enjoyed writing it and for you fans that were waiting for an improvement in their relationship...well...let's just say that thunderstorms lead to a lot of bonding between people (saying this from experience). You find out things about them you wouldn't know otherwise! I made this chapter extra long so you guys could enjoy some MollyXJulius stuff. This chap was strictly one POV and it was Julius's. Did you like it?<strong>

**Anyways, go vote in the poll on my profile, quickly, quickly now!**

**Thanks for waiting for so long and I hope you review with all your hearts! **

**OH! And the song they heard on the radio was Motivation by: Kelly Rowland (feat. Lil' Wayne) XD I listened to it while I wrote this!**


	11. Chapter 11: Let Me Explain

**Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! Really! I am! Honestly!**

**These wonderful people reviewed the last chapter:**

**Azn-Rinny:**** You and your crazy Asian ninja mode! I pictured that one car commercial with the girl ninja when I read your comment before updating this chapter. Lol you're so kicktail! Don't get buried with homework! Then you won't come out for a bazillion years cuz of stupid equations and chemicals and blah blah school is boring blah D: lol thanks for reviewing as usual. You have no idea how supportive your reviews have been for me.**

**Hmszelda:**** Thanks for thinking it was an awesome chapter. I wasn't too sure if it was too bland or too risque so I'm a little relieved XD. I enjoyed writing it for your reading pleasure. Thanks for all the reviews you leave for me. They really make a difference!**

**CheyenneANan:**** Noooooo don't die! I know I'm horrible at updating fast but please hold on! And more scenes like the last one you say? That can be arranged. I don't think you're a pervert, it's fun to read a little sauciness in a story from time to time. I hope I didn't push last chapter too far. I feel like the rating in this story is being pushed with each new chapter! Thanks for reviewing, I really love hearing from you!**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl:**** Don't you just love this whacky couple? I know I do! I'm doing my best to update for you all so you don't die or riot against me. Feel loved? Hopefully you do XD. I absolutely love all the positive feedback I'm getting for the last chapter! It's so encouraging! Thanks for the wonderful review! Always appreciated!**

**BiddyAuthor:**** He does seem like the type that would be very sensitive about that, doesn't he. I think it's so sad that guys can't dress up all flashy without being thought of as gay yet you see girls with their pants hanging and their sweats sagging (I wear sweats...only correctly and cutely :D) and they aren't even thought of as gay for one millisecond! Discrimination! Maybe that's why I love Julius so much? Haha, anyway, thanks so much for reviewing when you can! I could use so many appreciative words but that would take up half the story time!**

**ryu1300:**** Thank you for the praise my kind friend! I'm happy to hear that the scene of last chapter was accepted by many! And the if squeamish part...yeah I had a hard time on deciding if I should out it in there or not because of the pure fact that the squeamish would miss out on the wonderful inside jokes for later! Anyway, thank you very much for your nice review! I fully appreciated every word!**

**Red on a rose:**** Thank you an uber bunch for your awesome review! I'm so glad that there are a lot of JuliusXMolly/Angela fans or else this story would never thrive! Thank you for praising my Molly's character, I tried really hard on her so I wasn't sure if I tried "too hard" or "just not enough". My last chapter scene between Molly and Julius seems to have become a big favorite lol. Sorry that you're so swamped with work. I am too but probably not as much as a college student since I'm only a high schooler (unfortunately :P). But it means so much that you took the time out of your busy schedule to review my story so a super, gigantic thanks to you for the support!**

**Simplegurl22:** **Don't fall too hard! Lol. Thank you so much, that's very encouraging to hear from a new person! I'm doing my best to get these updates out so you all have something awesome to read in your spare time so I hope I didn't make you wait too long. I'd feel horrible if I did. Thanks for your review, it is much loved!**

**Invader Cakez:**** Noooo not the kool-aid D:! I just love kool-aid lol. You're review had me laughing for some reason (probably the all caps...they always get me right here! XDD). You always leave me with some awesome feedback or something that I just can't stop reading and repeating! Thanks for the always entertaining reviews!**

**Mishaay:**** YES! I have managed to put a good amount of plot in a chapter while still making it awesomely lovable! Thanks for that feedback! I got all happy and such when you said you loved my fanfics so much out of all of fanfic! I can't even express my optimism after reading your review. Also, I get what you're saying with the multi-POVs thing. I just stuck it on Julius the whole time last chapter for some reason but...meh. I put a whole bunch of POV switches in this chapter due to plot reasons so maybe it'll catch your eye a bit more (not saying you didn't like it all ready ^-^). Thanks so much for your awesome reviews and the feedback you provide for me. I wouldn't lose it for the whole fanfiction site!**

**Thanks for all the support from my old and new readers and I hope you continue to give me awesome, fun-filled, and concrit filled reviews!**

**I'm quite surprised with the number of JuliusXMolly/Angela fans out there. There's so few fanfictions for them (Julius in general) that I can't believe how many reviews and favorites I'm getting on the story! It's really great that I can shed some light on the radness that is Julius (and yes...I just said radness XD).**

**Anyways...please keep your hands and feet inside the computer generated vehicle at all times as you ride the awesome rollercoaster known as...**

**CHAPTER 11!**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~<em>

I slowly woke up but I wish I could have gone back to sleep. I kept my eyes shut as I snuggled down deeper and felt something firm yet soft pressed up against the side of my head and snuggled into it as well. It was warm and a certain _ba-thump_ sound coming from it soothed me. Even though it was hot outside (being Summer and all) it was very cold in my house. I was glad I got this particular pillow that was so warm.

I sighed in content at the warmth and wriggled a bit to adjust myself. The blanket was bundled around me weirdly. You see, I was seemingly twisted in it yet the blanket still felt perfectly flat around my body. Not that I didn't enjoy the position. I could certainly get used to sleeping like this.

**~~~~*Julius' POV*~~~~**

I woke up to the feel of someone snuggling gently in my arms. I cursed silently at myself.

_"Dammit...I must have been too tired to get up early and leave. How did she get in my arms?" _I thought bitterly. Usually, I only _grope_ the girl but for some reason I must have pulled her into me instead. I grumbled in dissatisfaction when I realized that I had her in more of a protective grip. Her head was resting on my forearm and she was partly snuggled into my chest. I had one of my legs thrown over her in a somewhat protective way. I opened my eyes to peer at the girl who was tangled with me.

. . . . .

Is that _Molly_!

"Dear Goddess!" I screamed which startled her awake.

"Wha-who-when-ah?" She spoke out as she sat up with urgency and looked around in alarm. Before I could get a word in she had turned to me and her eyes went wide, void of all drowsiness. She clutched her hands together in prayer and closed her eyes shut.

"Oh dear Harvest King who watches us with all might please be kind and tell me that what I see before me is just a horrible misunderstanding." She whispered in a squeak. She peeked one eye open to look at me.

"Please?"

I shook my head wordlessly because, quite frankly, I had no idea what to say.

She hopped out the bed and started to pace and murmur wildly.

". . .Mol-"

"Laundry! I'll do laundry, that's it!" She exclaimed and gathered her clothes and used towel from the bathroom and ran out the room. I heard the other bathroom door slam and figured she went and got my clothes as well. I glanced at the clock.

"She went to do laundry...at 2 in the morning?" I sighed and plopped back down on the pillow with an arm over my eyes.

"Oh dear, what are we going to do?" I murmured before I heard the clothes machine going.

Molly made very small steps as she came back into the room. Very reluctant steps actually.

"Can I ask what you're doing?" I stared at her and she stared right back.

"I'm afraid to crawl back into that bed..." She said.

I sighed and felt like hopping out of it myself. Then I realized something and looked under the covers.

"Julius! What are you doing!" She asked in a disgusted tone. What I saw made me want to sing.

"I still have my boxers on!" I cheered and Molly gave me a look that said...multiple things.

"No, no, no! Usually after people have...um...well usually they don't have their clothes on afterward. You and I do!"

She stared at me.

"You...do I understand where I'm going with this...right?"

She continued to stare.

"If we are dressed, that means we never got _un_dressed. You know that right?"

"Uh..."

"You're too innocent..." I sighed, mostly out of relief before lying back down. She came over to the bed and huffed.

"You're in the way." She stated.

"There's plenty of room here." I grumbled tiredly. I had no desire to move at the moment.

"Yeah...for a married couple. Not for a "We're pretty good friends" couple."

"Come now, my hands weren't anywhere suspicious on your body! If anything, _your_ hands were wandering!" I said.

"_My_ hands?"

"Yes. Your hands were all over my chest, and your head was there too."

"That was how I was able to get comfortable on that hard bit of your body which I _thought_ as the headboard or something."

"So you admit that I have a hard chest?"

"Yes."

"So you admit that I have a muscular chest."

"Shut-up and watch out." She huffed but I didn't move an inch as she crawled back in bed. She laid down and stared me in the face before rolling her eyes and closing them.

I smirked and slightly scooted near her. She scooted away in response.

I did it again and I saw her eyebrow twitch as she scooted away.

"Julius...stay where you are." She warned.

I waited for 30 seconds before scooting over to her immensely and she fell off the bed.

"_JULIUS_!" She yelled.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"You cannot still be mad." I said in disbelief as Molly glared at me. After I had (kind of) pushed her off the bed, Molly had tried to pounce on me and instead ended up with me lying my back across her abdomen to where she couldn't move. We fell asleep like that for 4 hours. Molly wasn't in a rush to get home since it was still raining and she always kept fodder in the bins for her calf and lamb. We had gotten up and we both headed towards the bathroom to brush our teeth with extra toothbrushes I had remembered Mira kept in case of emergency guests (whatever kind of guests those were).

Now here we are, Molly with her back turned to me while trying to brush her teeth diligently.

"I can and I am." She responded after spitting in the sink.

"That was cute." I mumbled and she spit again.

"You know I'm attractive." She said bluntly.

"Just admit it all ready. Acceptance is the first step to recovery."

I almost choked on the foam in my mouth. I spit it out quickly and wiped my mouth off. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I take that offensively!" She snapped in mock anger but I couldn't respond. I was still laughing uncontrollably. She crossed her arms and stomped out the bathroom. I barely noticed when she came back in and threw a ton of clothes on me.

"Let's get dressed." She said and I stared at the clothes she threw at me with horror.

"You expect me to _wear_ this? I wore it yesterday!" I yelled.

"Too bad. I have to wear the same thing too. Now put it on, it's an hour till opening time!" She ordered me. I shrugged and started to pull on my clothing from yesterday that was (thankfully) at least clean.

When I got the shirt over my head I heard a squeak/scream come from the room.

"Are you all right in there?" I asked curiously.

"No! I believe the shirt I wore isn't machine washable because it feels like it shrunk! It won't go over my head!"

"Would you care for some help?"

"No, no. I think I have it covered." She said and I sighed.

"Well, I'm coming out now."

"Don't!" She screeched and I jumped away from the door.

"I am _indecent_ so stay in there!" She demanded.

"I don't understand the problem since I've seen you in more revealing states." I muttered.

"What did you say?" She called.

"Nothing, nothing."

_~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~_

I squirmed a lot as I tried to get the shirt over my head but to no avail.

"It would probably be best if I just went and got my coat." I decided and walked to the front of the store. Thankfully I knew the store like the clothes in my dresser so it wasn't hard to find the coat rack with the shirt covering my head. I grabbed what felt like my coat and as I did I felt my shirt become a bit looser. I realized the fabric must have been a little tucked in and I started to pull on where it felt tight right before I heard the shop door open. I quickly pulled on my shirt and got ready to scold Julius.

"Julius! Where in the world are you going? Did I not tell you to stay in the room while I-"

I stopped myself from talking as I looked right into the eyes of Gill, Luna, and Candace as my shirt finally fit down around my body. I didn't get to say anything before Julius came out of the back room.

"What is it that you're going on about now since I _did _stay-" He stopped too and gave them all a surprised look.

"Oh, you all are here quite early don't you think?" He said innocently. Their eyes got wide and Candace suddenly ran out of the store in a rush. Her face showed signs of sorrow.

"Candace!" Luna called after her timid sister. Luna turned back to me with a confused but sympathetic expression and ran after Candace, leaving her pink umbrella on the shop floor. I could only cover my mouth.

"Oh dear...what have I done?" I whispered in shock.

"Molly, it's not your fault..." Gill started and pointed an accusing finger at Julius.

"It's _this_ perverts fault! One week you hate her and the next week you have her in bed at _Mira's _of all places. _Then_ you let Candace and Luna see this indecency!"

"Gill I-"

"No!" Gill cut Julius off.

"I understand your horrible libido Julius but this has gone too far!"

"Gill I really-"

"Using Mollly, my girlfriend's best friend, as a scapegoat for your desires is not appropriate at all!"

"But I-"

"As your close friend I want to let you know that I cannot approve of your scandalous affairs or messing with Molly's emotion-"

"We didn't have sex though." I stepped in and both men stared at me. I lifted my hand in oath.

"I swear we didn't. I made sure of it." I said.

"Oh...well then I apologize for jumping to conclusions Molly."

"What about me?" Julius demanded.

"I'm never sorry about jumping to conclusions with you because normally my conclusions are correct."

"You're such a pompous-"

"Beside the point." I cut their argument off.

"Is Candace going to be okay? I feel like I just did something horrible to her and I don't even know what." I said and Gill only shrugged.

"She's an easily flustered girl. She has a pretty innocent mind I would imagine so she might have run off from shock."

I thought about questioning that as well since she actually looked upset but I thought better of it.

"All right, if you say so. What did you come here for?"

"Hmm? Oh, right. Luna and Candace were worried that neither of you were at home since it was 7 and they had been to Anissa's and saw no trace of either of you. They ran into me as well and I was also worried because you didn't answer your door, Molly, and you weren't in any of your animal shelters. So we came here and lo and behold here you are."

"I see. Did you have something for me?" I asked.

"Yes, it's a message. From your hometown."

A gasp caught in my throat and I took the envelope with hesitation. I didn't do anything else with it beside put it in my art case.

"You aren't going to open it?" Julius asked me.

"Uh...no. I'll peek at it later." I murmured a little lost.

"Why are you two here anyway?" Gill asked.

"It was raining really hard and neither of us were willing to go out in that type of weather so we just stayed here. Again, nothing happened." Julius explained.

"Only because Molly is such an upstanding woman...I believe you."

Gill looked at the umbrella on the floor and sighed.

"I really need to give her a lesson on why you _use_ the umbrella. This is just the calm before the actual typhoon comes."

"That wasn't the typhoon last night!" Julius was shocked.

"Not by a long shot. Apparently, this is going to be the biggest typhoon in Castanet since my father was young! We're making sure the whole island is prepared for the storm so there won't be any casualties.

I winced a bit at the fact that my house, barn, and coop were very unstable and I knew that both the men noticed.

"Don't worry Molly. I've asked the carpenters to work on your buildings for you so that they won't cave in. It's free of charge, I mean it. You're getting level 2 everything just to assure your safety."

"Level 2! Gill, how much faith do you have in her all ready? She can't possibly pay all that back with what she makes from the farm at the moment!" Julius said in shock.

"What part of "free of charge" did you not get, Julius? This is mine and my father's way of making sure that our new farmer isn't killed or loses income so early in her life here. Especially not killed! So shut-up since it really doesn't concern you, you molester!" Gill shouted back at Julius.

"M-molester? I am shocked that you would think that!"

"Don't be because it's true." Gill rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Molly. I just wanted to let all the stores know as well that they will have to close for a while."

"What! That will really bring the island's profits down!" I exclaimed.

"I know. I just can't risk anyone getting hurt while trying to ship things to the mainland."

I shook my head with disappointment.

"All right I suppose. I'll just go home and watch over the building process. I imagine that they're out there now to get in the work while they can?"

Gill nodded.

"Sounds wonderful. I'll be going then. See you when I see you." I said, grabbing my art case before turning to leave.

"Oh, Molly." Gill called.

"Yes?"

"Nice accent."

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Nice accent he says. Probably should have hidden it better..." I scolded myself as I made my way through the rain and wind. As soon as I neared my house, I heard the clinking of hammers and the yells of the carpenters.

"Hello up there!" I called as I approached the front of my house, causing Luke to stumble with the hammer. I sucked in my breath as he looked nearly ready to fall until he caught himself and started to laugh.

"Careful!" Dale called urgently to his son and cursed under his breath before going back to work on the barn.

"I'm okay Pops!" Luke retorted.

"Don't let him lie to you." Bo said with a sigh and continued to assist Dale.

I smiled in amusement at the quirky trio and walked toward the barn.

"Is it safe to go in?" I called up to Dale and he gave me a nod in response. I walked into the barn to be nearly tackled by my two animals.

"Malon, Cauli! You little demons of fun!" I giggled and pushed them off of me.

"Malon...are you getting bigger?" I inquired of my cow who gave me a happy look.

"You'll be ready to milk soon, won't you girl?"

Cauli suddenly gave me an indignant nudge.

"Yes, you're getting bigger too." I said and kissed the little lamb on her head before taking out my brush to care for the two animals. I filled all the feeding bins with food since I might not be able to leave the house in bad weather conditions. Malon and Cauli gave me grateful "moos" and "baas".

After I was done with them I walked over to my field and sighed with a little relief at the crops and flowers. They were all still safe, just in case, I pulled some twine from my art case and tied the crops to support them. **(A/N: I'm not sure if this is how you really do it so sorry if it's incorrect -_-')**

After I was done, I made my way to my house and, after getting the okay from Luke, entered it. The furniture was moved around a little for renovation purposes and I was glad that Luna had cleaned up my house for me. I decided to go take a shower and put on some casual looking pajamas so if I had to go out I wouldn't look like I was dressed for bed.

My comfy outfit consisted of a dark blue raglan tee with a gray tank underneath. I put on some gray shorts underneath a pair of jeans so I would be set for bed as soon as I took my pants off.

"Thank the goddess it's such a lazy day today." I sighed in content as I sat on the couch that Luna designed so wonderfully. I suddenly dozed off on the couch.

**X**

**X**

**X**

*_Knock knock knock*_

I heard as I woke up from my tiny nap. I stretched a little and shuffled over to the door. As soon as I opened it, a multitude of girls shuffled in with bags along with Luke and Owen who were carrying in a few things.

"Wha-huh? Kathy? What's going on?" I asked the first girl who I set my eyes on.

"This is an emergency sleep over plan! Oh, and we come bearing gifts!" Kathy said and gestured to the designing desk, fabric rack, and telephone.

"Oh, no no no to the gifts part. I simply couldn't just _take _that. I've all ready been given _way_ too much-"

"Molly, were a closely knit community, friends, and some of us...secret lovers. I believe we can give you whatever we please." Selena relayed and I gave her a blank stare. I looked at the room full of girls and noticed that Phoebe was here this time.

"Phoebe! You missed the last one!" I exclaimed happily.

"No, I missed a sleep over. Not an "_emergency _sleep over plan" as Kathy keeps reminding me. I was semi-dragged here." Phoebe huffed.

"Notice that she said _semi_!" Maya chimed in.

"Did Phoebe want to come willingly? Yes she did! Yes she did!" Kathy replied in a baby talk force to which Phoebe angrily swatter her hand to.

"Kathy, don't do that to her!" Renee said with a frown.

"That _is_ very rude." Anissa agreed with a scolding face.

"Lighten up. I'm just messing with her! I know my rights!"

"Oh, you do now?" Owen chimed in as he set the desk underneath the lettering Luna had put on my wall.

"Hey! Know your place, Owen! You're commentary is not needed, you are only the muscle for our operation." Kathy scolded him and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, know your place _Owen_." Luke snickered and a stress ball was thrown at him.

"Stop being such a child, Luke!" Selena scolded the man and he rubbed his head with a puppy dog look.

"I'm sorry, Selena. I respect all feminist ideas and extreme stuff like that..." Luke said genuinely.

"Suck up..." Owen muttered causing Luke to flash him a glare and elbow him.

"They're sooo...lively." Phoebe suddenly said.

We chuckled at her description of them. I looked around my house.

"Oh! The upgrade is done!" I exclaimed and everyone looked at me.

"Really...just...really, Molly?" Kathy asked.

"What? I really just noticed it! I'm still rubbing the sleep from my eyes...which reminds me. I was sleeping on _that _couch that is now moved more towards the kitchen area.

"Oh, yeah. We had to come move some stuff before the girls could have us move the desk and stuff in." Luke said and my legs almost buckled from underneath me.

"Y-you saw me...sleeping?" I asked a little afraid of the answer.

"Like a baby!" Luke said happily.

I was about to retort but I suddenly realized something.

"Hey...where's Luna?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, she said she'd be here momentarily. Some family thing to work out I guess." Maya said and I remembered what happened this morning.

"Is she the one who called the _emergency_ sleep over?"

"Yeah, she is actually. Howdya guess?" Renee asked.

"Just...a wild card."

"A wild card? You have to let me use that sometime." Owen said and Kathy threatened him with a silent fist shake.

"All right, all right we're going now." Owen sighed with a chuckle.

"Make sure to have an _awesome_ few days ladies." Luke said before the duo headed out the door.

"Few days!" I exclaimed and looked at the girls.

"Few days!" I repeated.

"Yes Ms. Parrot. A few days sleep over. It's to ride out the storm and do multiple other things that are on my list." I heard from the door and turned to see Candace and Luna, shaking off their umbrellas.

"Yeah about that. What is this emergency about?" I asked a little worried.

"You'll see my dear friend. Things will become interesting. But before that...who wants to decorate Molly's desk with fun designs and stuff!" Luna said happily. Everyone cheered as she pulled out paint markers, though my pinkette friend didn't seem as carefree today as she usually was. She had this slight tinge to her expression. I think a few of the other girls noticed it as well but we all kept quiet and happy while we grabbed various colors.

As we discussed what we wanted to put on the desk, I saw Candace glance my way more than once. Something was definitely up. I leaned over to Luna.

"Okay, Candace keeps looking at me and you're not acting like yourself...what in the Goddess's name is going on here?" I whispered very lowly to her and she nearly messed up a paper design of something that was going to go on my desk.

"...Later...that hasn't come up on my list yet..." She whispered back a little apprehensively.

Please tell me that I didn't just screw up a wonderful friendship with _just_ one night!

**~~~~*Julius' POV*~~~~**

"For the last time. _NOTHING. HAPPENED._" I practically yelled at Gill who was still giving me a glare from the other side of his kitchen.

"I should believe the man who took me to the casino and-"

"Hey! I thought that we weren't going to bring that incident back up!" I cut him off.

"I lied. I tend to do a lot of that." Gill shrugged and I huffed irritably.

"What has your briefs in a knot beside my fallacious affairs with Molly?" I asked him as I sipped on a cup of tea.

"Boxers for one and for two it's the fact that the carpenters repaired her house and upgraded it too."

"That's got to hurt the wallet." I muttered.

"No, the price is not what I have the problem with. The fact that I have to do business with Luke is what gives me the headache."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because, as soon as Luna found out about the typhoon she...coerced me into getting the upgrade for Molly so Molly wouldn't be vulnerable to a horrible outcome."

"Coerced? How can that little resident of LollipopVille _force_ you to do anythin...she seduced you, didn't she?"

"Don't put it that way." Gill muttered and hid his face behind his hand.

"I'm sorry Gill...but that just sounds horrible on your part. You're a _pedophile_!"

"She's 21!" He defended himself.

"Mhmm...you know children love to switch the numbers in their age around just for fun and tell people that for kicks."

"Luna is not 12!"

"I'd check the birth certificate if I were you."

"I really don't want to hear about sexual preferences from the guy with the _accent_ _fetish_!" He shot back.

"So what, that cockney accent was absolutely fabulous! And that one girl with the Russian-"

Gill gave me a look and I stared at him for a moment.

"Oh...you mean...NO! It's not even like that! That is not a funny joke, Gill!" I shouted at him as he started to laugh.

"Really? So why do I find it too funny to breathe!" He laughed out.

"I'm never going to live this down..." I whined quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, poor Julius and Molly! Things just don't seem to be looking up for them as of late. OOOOH and what's in that letter that Molly got from the mainland! I do wonder. Lol, psych! I all ready know! But leave a comment if you have an idea of what's in it (beside something from her family because that's obviously where it came from). <strong>

**Any questions, comments, concerns, and or reviews will be taken now. Please don't be afraid to leave a message after the tone.**

**~Love LatteCurlz**

**. . . . . . .**

**Beeeeeeeep.**

**lol :)**


	12. Chapter 12: What Else Could Go Wrong?

**__All right guys, this late update is due to family matters, nuff said XD. There's an important ad that I put down at the end of the story for a site I've found and go to everyday (I mean it) so please read so we HM lovers here can make that site fun again!**

**Thanks for reviewing my peeps!:**

**Pepsipiggy: I'm glad it brightened your day! Sorry for the late post and sucky thanks but I did my best! . (oh yes, poor Julius. He just can't control himself XDDDD). Thanks for the review, and thanks if you're still reading this even after my long hiatus XP.**

**MidnightXMusic: Lol it's all good brah (ya kno, like bro but only they go "brah" I find this amusing XD). Does he want to get rid of her innocence? Is it the heart! ( Total D. Gray-Man reference right there XP). I love your reviews, ya know that? Well...you do now. Thanks for reviewing and I'm uber sorry for the slow update. T-T**

**ryu1300: Thank you very much for saying so. I'm really trying to capture the essence of all the characters well. That goes double for Julius because I'm trying to make him sound as usual without making him seem too flamboyant. It's getting increasingly hard DX. Thanks for reading and thanks for the awesome review!**

**Azn-Rinny: My Asian friend :D. Guuuurl you is so nice ta me! XD. I'm incredibly happy that you reviewed again and that you still love this story. I hope this crappy update doesn't change your mind, I just really needed to put something up and I finally got out of some things and blah blah blah :P. I'll spare you the details. Anyways, thanks for always reviewing and thanks for making feel like a supah special author. (P.S. That commercial was totally funny! XD).**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Yeah...Candace and Luna didn't seem too happy last time we saw them huh? Let's hope things are better this time around (and by that I'm totally foreshadowing some mishap about to happen XD). Thanks uber much for reviewing as often as you do, it's really nice to come back to so many reviews ^-^.**

**sakuralove123: I was glad I updated too! I'm so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, I tried my hardest for you all! Thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing, it's not required so when I get so many it's like a bunch of fireworks on the screen of my laptop XD. Thanks again!**

**Invader Cakez: By the time you read this your sickness has probably gone away but (I wish you well for the rest of December .)! Oh...and that really is fun to say. I said it out loud at least five times lol! Thanks for reviewing! I know I say it often, but it really does mean a lot to me!**

**CheyenneANan: Your review made me so happy! I love when people mention my other stories as well, it means that I'm being recognized as an author and not just for one nicely written story. I'm gonna try and update faster and more frequently so please do not despair! I do it for the people T-T! Lol. You're a lot of fun to talk to...too (wow...English is soooo redundant o.O). Lol, well, it's not a soon update but here it is. Thanks so much for reviewing! **

**Mishaay: It's a British accent, but she hates it. The reason shall be revealed at a later date (I'm so evil!). Aw, thanks so much (I seriously went AWWW when I saw what you said about my story writing X3). I can't wait to read something of yours! I bet I'll love it so don't get so down on yourself! Lol, btw that was a good guess to the letter (not saying anything, but it was good guess)! Thanks for reviewing!**

**I love you all and I hope you stuck around for this long over due chapter! I'll be updating Dodging Bullets in the next few days so all you DB fans keep your heads up, Molly and Chase's adventures aren't at a halt!**

**Without any further obstruction...Please enjoy this chapter! (Even if it's a little choppy due to...problems -_-').**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~<em>

"I'm going to draw Malon and Cauli right here on the leg!" Renee exclaimed happily. She had drawn the Windmill on Horn Ranch and was deciding to put my animals grazing around it. I smiled at her and looked at everyone else's work. They all weren't Picassos, but their drawing wasn't bad.

Anissa was currently concentrating on drawing the rolling hills and flowers of Marimba farm on the side of my desk. Selena had decided to draw an ocean with tropical sunset colors on the other side of my desk. Phoebe was drawing the sparkling crystals and mysterious stones of the Garmon Mountain Mines, in which she loved to explore. Maya drew the Inn's dining area with multiple, delicious, food on all the tables. It was on the bottom front of the desk. Kathy drew, right next beside it, the Brass Bar with multiple cocktail glasses on the tables. Truly like a night and day of the villager's routines in Castanet. I was indecisive on what to draw still.

"Wow, this is quite delightful!" I exclaimed happily and everyone nodded in agreement, though too concentrated on their work to turn to me. I turned to Luna who was drawing very slowly. She seemed spaced out. I frowned slightly and looked at Candace who wasn't drawing at all. Were the two of them all right?

"Are you two all right?" I jumped at the voice and turned to see Renee staring at the sisters, asking what I was only thinking of asking.

All the others looked up at the two girls as well.

"Now that I think about it...why aren't you drawing Candace? And, Luna, you've had a sour face on since we've been here." Kathy said.

"I...um..." Candace murmured.

"We haven't reached that part of my list yet." Luna said.

"Geez, Luna. You and you're silly little lists. Don't you see that as a bit...I don't know...chil-"

"Finish your _damn_ drawing instead of that word, Selena." Luna growled and everyone's eyes widened. Luna gave a "humph" and went back to whatever she was drawing.

"Excuse-"

"Selena, don't. This might have something to do with the 'Emergency Sleep Over' thing." I heard Kathy whisper to her. Selena only gritted her teeth and then went back to her drawing as well.

To change the subject, I quickly thought back to the whole _emergency _sleep over thing.

"So, what are our plans?" I asked. Luna looked at me for a second.

"You'll see." She said and then analyzed her picture. She gave a slight nod and stood up.

"All right, everyone done?" She asked.

"Well, Molly didn't draw anything." Maya pointed out and I looked at everyone.

"Molly, it's your desk! You have to draw something!" Renee insisted.

"I...I just don't know what to draw." I explained.

"Think of something fast, I'm not moving on until everyone does one_." _Luna proclaimed in a rude voice.

"Candace didn't draw anything!" I whined.

"She's the exception! Now draw!" Luna said with some of her playful tone coming back.

I pouted and began to draw something random on the top part of my desk.

Everyone watched behind me as I did so.

"What is it?"

"I think I know what she's doing."

"That's pretty neat!"

I heard the multiple voices say from behind me until I was done.

"Happy?" I asked Luna and she raised an eyebrow at my drawing. It was a gold chained necklace that looked like it had charms on it. The charms looked like little jewel versions of the different areas of Castanet. It had Harmonica Town, the Garmon Mines District, the Church Ground, Flute Fields, Fugues Forest , and the Farmlands...my farm as the middle charm. I put a little charm linking all of them at the bottom that said "Castanet: L.A.Y.O.R" on it in cursive letters.

Luna's lips twitched a little into a grin, but she quickly let it slip away and gave a thoughtful look to the ceiling.

"All right. Time for the next thing on my list." Luna announced, right before the lights flickered.

"Oh great..." I groaned, I didn't have any candles at the moment.

"Don't worry, I asked everyone to bring flashlights and a few candles just in case the lights went out." Luna said and I saw everyone getting out the sources of light for just-in-case purposes.

The lights stopped flickering and I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated lack of electricity.

We went on with Luna's plans for the night. They consisted of nail art, eating junk food, and blabbing about gossip around the island which I wasn't really able to obtain or notice yet since I was still new here.

Then the lights went out completely...

"All right. This brings us to the next part of my plans." Luna declared through the pitch black and smell of nail polish.

I had a bad feeling as I heard the rustling of a bag coming from Luna's direction. After a moment, a flash of light filled the room and Luna's face was illuminated ominously with the light.

"SCARY STORIES!" She blurted out in a scratchy voice and some of the more squeamish girls shrieked.

Just then, Selena's stress ball flew across the room and hit Luna in the head.

"Ouch! SELENA!" Luna shouted and Selena crossed her arms.

"Luna, I'm sick of these childish, yes I said _childish_, games you are playing with us. I don't want to stay here for more than at least tonight so tell us what it is exactly you called an emergency sleep over for?" Selena demanded and Luna jumped to her feet.

"That would be interfering with the whole process!" Luna.

"Like I really care about _your_ process! Just tell us what's going on all ready!" Selena.

"Are you crazy?" Luna.

"That's my line!" Selena.

"ENOOOOOOOOOUGH!" Everyone jumped at the sound of Anissa's angry voice before she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Luna, care to explain?" She said sweetly and her face was creepily illuminated by the light before she gave a kind smile and the light came back on.

"Whoa..." Phoebe murmured.

With that face, I would see Luna as one crazily brave person to actually deny Anissa's request.

The pinkette cleared her throat and looked toward her sister, Candace.

"All right, all right. I basically called this thing so Molly and Candace could discuss something that happened early this morning." Luna explained, my eyes widened and Candace glanced at me before looking back down,

"Oh dear...look here, nothing happened! I'm telling you the straight truth!" I exclaimed to Candace and Luna.

Then something completely unexpected happened.

"_LIAR!_" Candace shouted and everyone jumped back, even Luna.

"Cand-"

"You're a _liar_. I know what type of person Julius is. If nothing happened...if nothing happened then why were you two still at the store so early and you were basically naked!" Candace said with gritted teeth.

Everyone in the room, excluding Luna, Candace, and me, gasped.

"I'm trying to tell you that Julius and I had to take shelter there during the storm. I wasn't going to sleep in my perfectly good clothes so I of course borrowed some of Mira's. I was kind of naked due to the fact that I had to take a shower and I had all ready told Julius not to peek so-"

"That would just be convenient if I believed you, right?" Candace said.

"Wh-whoa...I'm telling you the truth here." I tried and suddenly got this tinge of anger.

"A-and why do you care if anything _did_ happen?" I shouted. Candace's gaze shot up to meet mine and I could've sworn I saw a red tint to her cheeks. If that was the case then...

***_BANG, BANG, BANG!_***

A series of loud bangs came from my door and I couldn't help but shriek out of surprise.

"What's going on in there?" The distinct sound of Julius' voice came from the other side of the door. Without thinking it through, I went and answered the door and came face to face with a soaking wet Julius. I could see that his umbrella was abandoned by the cross road that lead to either Harmonica Town or Flute Fields. I put two and two together and realized that he must've heard some shouting and rushed over to check on me.

I was about to open my mouth but Julius suddenly let out a large breath.

"Goddess Molly, how can so little people make such loud noises. I thought someone was attacking you." Julius said and I realized something really surprising.

Julius had been worried for me.

"We-we're all right. It's a slumber party, Julius." I explained and he put a hand to his jaw, covering his mouth.

"That's right...Gill did mention something about that, didn't he?" He muttered. Before I could get another word out, someone started talking.

"Nothing happened, huh?" Kathy inquired with a smirk and I started to protest.

"Were colleagues, we look out for one another, if I'm not there to do my job then he can't do his and-"

"Why are you trying to explain yourself to us? We weren't asking all that, just that nothing happened." Phoebe said.

"What is it that you're talking about?" Julius asked, finally catching his breath. An unusually cold breeze for Summer swept past me and I immediately pulled Julius into the house, in fear that he might catch a cold.

"Stay there." I told him and quickly grabbed a towel, not caring what the other girls were seeing from this turn of events. Like I would risk Julius catching pneumonia because I didn't want them thinking we had had relations the previous night.

"Get out of that coat and wrap this around you." I told him and he gave me a blank stare.

"What?"

"What's going on here?" He asked pointing to the women behind me and I turned to the girls. The majority of them were covering their eyes or giving shocked faces. Luna just looked at the wall and Candace was looking straight at us with anticipation (the kind where you're expecting things to go downhill for yourself). I turned back to Julius swiftly and gave him a look that said that I was fed up with this.

"Uh oh..." He muttered and clung the towel to his chest.

"They're bloody _stoopid_ is obviously what is happening. I cannot _believe_ that they seriously think that you and I had...were...had relations of any _romantic _type! I mean...bloody hell you're my _colleague_ for Goddess' sake!" I shouted, probably red in the face. I let out a deep breath and could feel my blood pressure dying down. An amused smile played across Julius' lips and I gave an exasperated huff.

"What? What is so humorous Julius? Please, tell me for I would absolutely _love_ to know."

"You're _bloody_ accent, dear." He said and I threw a hand to my mouth, turning to the women behind me.

Fortunately, they weren't very concerned with that, everyone was too focused on the fact that Candace just sped past both Julius and I and out the door I had forgotten to close.

. . . . .

Hold on a minute...

"_CANDACE_!" Luna shouted in worry, hesitation wasn't practiced here since I basically sprinted out the house after her. She was going to get herself sick in this type of weather.

I saw her running down the path, feeling a little thankful that we all hadn't dressed in our pajamas yet so her clothes provided some sort of protection.

"Candace! Candace, come back!" I yelled after her, but she kept going. I didn't think she was able to run so fast!

When she reached the gravel area, her lack of shoes caused her to slow down and allowed me to catch up to her. I took her by the arm and gripped her firmly so she couldn't escape.

"Candace! What's the matter with you?" I shouted and she looked me in the eyes as her baby blue hues let tears escape them.

"You...you like him too! Don't you?" Her voice wavered with her words.

"What? Who, Julius?" I asked incredulously before swinging my arms in the air.

"No, that's ridiculous!" I exclaimed and she shook her head.

"I can tell..." She muttered and I began to rack my brain for any proof for myself that I liked the purple-haired man.

"Candace, what can I do to make you believe that there is nothing, and I mean nothing, going on between Julius and me?" I asked her and she stared at me momentarily.

"...If you'd stop being around him so much...I know it's selfish but..."

I all ready knew where she was going with this and I felt an anger boil beneath my skin.

I was not going to make Mira take the shop back over during her mourning, I would not leave the store and have Julius helpless (the book helps only if you can remember every content), and I was definitely not handing over duties given to me by Ms. Mira to a love-struck girl.

"Candace, I'm sorry to tell you that-"

"CANDACE!" The unmistakable sound of Luna's voice, drifted through the rain, and the pinkette came barreling toward her sister.

"Candace, stop running off like this! You're making me worry!" Luna said, her stubborn face warding off tears that threatened to accumulate.

Candace only stared at her before murmuring something and Luna nodded her head, as if agreeing to whatever she asked.

"I'm sorry, Molly. Candace isn't up for this sleep over so we'll be going home. Tell the other girls that the emergency sleep over is canceled." Luna said and faced me with a smile.

"We'll pick our stuff up later, kay?" She said and I felt this unsettling feeling in my heart.

"That's fine...um...get home safely then. This rain is awful so make sure not to catch a cold." I replied and the sisters turned to go.

How else could this day go wrong?

I jogged back to my house, soaking wet and panting, to be greeted by a mob of girls seemingly interrogating Julius.

"Now, we'll ask you one more time, Julius. And if you don't answer, Phoebe is going to make some type of machine, specially made for interrogating men like you." Maya (out of all people) had threatened.

"Now what do you mean by _that_!" Julius said through gritted teeth.

"Break it up, girls!" I shouted and everyone turned to me, Julius with a death glare.

"Okay...break it up girls _and_ guy." I corrected myself.

"Where's Candace and Luna?" Anissa asked worriedly.

I bit at my cheek a bit before answering.

"Luna decided that the emergency sleep over wasn't an emergency anymore so everybody is free to go." I said and everyone looked at one another in shock.

"I know, I know. It was just so sudden but technically it's for the best since a storm is coming and I have nothing prepared-"

"We've _never_ gotten out of one of Luna's emergency sleep overs before..._ever_!" Kathy said and the other girls rejoiced as they started packing up their bags.

"Wait, so no one really wanted to come?"

"Molly, we love hanging out with you and all...but have you seen the weather? I'd rather be in my own bed than on someone else's floor during a typhoon." Selena said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well...that's a load off my chest..." I said, relieved at their reactions.

Quickly, every girl grabbed umbrellas out of their bags (probably an item requested by Luna) and started for the door. Anissa and Renee headed for Flute Fields together while the rest of the girls headed for Harmonica Town, Phoebe probably planned to take shelter in her father's Camera Store.

"Bye-bye Brit!" I heard Selena yell from the path and cursed my slip up before closing the door behind me.

I heard a low chuckle come from behind me and nearly screamed.

"Could you tone your voice down, just a tad?" Julius asked and I held my fist up threateningly.

"Okay, I'm so sorry that I scared you. It's your fault that you didn't remember I was here though." He insisted and I pushed passed him.

"Whatever. Aren't you going to leave?" I asked and he smirked.

"Well, I was. But since everyone thinks we're such a lovey dovey couple I figured there would be no harm in me staying her for the night." He explained.

"This isn't a joke, Julius." I said, I wanted to tell him that Candace had gotten hurt by this event...but I'm pretty sure that would hint that Candace had feelings for him, and I don't think Candace would like that one bit.

"Well I find it pretty amusing." He said.

"Hahaha. Seriously, why are you still here?" I asked as I twisted my hair over the towel that Julius decided to leave on the floor.

"I don't know...maybe this envelope." Julius explained and I squeaked as I noticed that he had, indeed, opened the envelope and was reading the contents inside of it.

"That's an invasion of my privacy!" I exclaimed, reaching for the envelope. Julius was so into the letter that he only moved me away with his hand and continued reading, as if it were _his_ business.

His eyes widened considerably as he neared the end.

"Molly..." He said, in a hushed tone. What had that letter said!

"Molly...you never told me that your father was a famous artist!" He exclaimed.

I blanked...what _had_ the letter said?

"It says here that your uncle on your father's side wants you and a design team of your choosing to come to your father's art show to design clothes inspired by your father's artwork! In a competition!" He said and looked at me excitedly.

"Do you know what the prize is?"

I shook my head wordlessly.

"The chance to have your own fashion line!"

Julius was a lot more excited than I was apparently because I only took a seat on my couch. I stared into space at the wall and moments later Julius joined me on the couch.

"You're supposed to be excited..." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered and turned to him.

"I'm sorry...I don't think that's a good idea." I explained to him and he gave me a shocked expression.

"Molly, this is a big opportunity! Not only can you start your own line, but this can be good for Mira's business if we use some of our best techniques for the accessories. Why don't you think this is a good idea? How could you _not_?" He asked.

"Because, Julius. There are things about my father's side of the family that you and no one else needs to know and if I were to go and take you with me you would more than likely found such things out." I explained.

"What could be so bad?" Julius asked.

"Starting with my father...he's dead...he's been dead for a while now...this art show is in his honor. My father's side of the family...you don't want to mess with them." Julius gave me a shocked and questionable expression, as if he were asking for more.

"Julius...not only can I not go back to that town where my mother is still living...but I can't go back because my father didn't just _die_! He was _murdered_! In cold blood no doubt."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't be mad, I know it was a sucky way to end this chapter and that this is all I had after my long hiatus! But the truth comes all the way out, and now we're going to be faced with some new things (and dangers). If you thought this was going to be a more mellowed out and less action packed story than Dodging Bullets...then you thought WRONG Lol! Seriously, my very serious stories have to have some type of action!<strong>

**_PLEASE READ:_ Any way, before I go I want to let you guys know that I've joined another site that is dedicated to Harvest Moon lovers. It's called **

**H a r v e s t d r e a m s . n e t (without the spaces). It's a super fun forum site. You can make your own character to roleplay with or you can post creative writing (poetry, stories, fanfics) submit drawings (creative stuff doesn't have to be strictly harvest moon but if it is then the site owners might ask to use it for the site somewhere). It's pretty slow right now because a lot of members have been busy and stuff, but I go there everyday so you can always contact me there (same username) everyone is welcomed it's an E (K) rated site so no cursing or sexual stuff is even permitted and no one asks you about inappropriate things.It's really fun and you do heart events like in some harvest moon games only your RP character and the other person's RP character will be involved in this (don't worry, no one takes it as serious relationships there. It's your non-real fantasy character and their non-real fantasy character and is only in the permitted RPing areas. Other areas you are yourself and the person whose RP character you're RP character is in a relationship with will just be your friend on the site. NOTHING SERIOUS (because I wouldn't be on the site if people to it that way). It's a great community but we need help bringing it back to its former beauty (it looks a bit plain right now with Angelo as the forum's banner). We just need more people so please stop by and check it out! **

**We also talk about things other than HM so don't be afraid to share other interests! Thanks for reading you guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: Wait! What?

**Sorry for the long wait, but I think you guys will like this chapter!**

__**Thanks to my reviewers!:**

**FanfictionNinja: Lol, don't worry, I won't tell a soul ;). Anyway, thanks so much for the review, there is a lot going on right now for Molly, but she's slowly but surely getting back on her feet. I hope you stick around for the rest of this story. Thanks again for reviewing! ^3^**

**Red on a rose: Hey there! A lot of things didn't go very well last chapter (oh my). Nice to see you're on Molly's side, (Candace is just a little out there right now haha). I hope you're anticipating how Molly and Luna's relationship is gonna go from here! Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**shoexlace: First off, YAY! I'm so happy that I have another reader. (I'm so sorry for the worlds longest wait though)! Thanks so much for your feedback, I suppose it is a little irritating to switch POVs like I do so I'm sorry about that. After this chapter I'll try to stick with Molly's POV. If you could give me a little more feedback (like if it's okay to switch a POV with a different chapter or something like that) then I'll appreciate it fully! Thanks so much for the review and favoriting this humble story of mine, I hope to get some more feedback from you! Oh! And please enjoy the chapter~**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Sorry about the cliffie. I tried not to write one this time around, but I'm so used to them I can't tell if I did a good job at that or not ^-^'. Anywho, thanks so much for reviewing again! It means a lot, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Mishaay: Haha, thanks for reviewing even though you're in a rush. So sorry for the long wait! I put a lot of effort into making this chapter great so I hope you enjoy it! I think it's too bad that you won't write a story. If you ever have a plot bunny that you want to see played out though, I'll be happy to do a story on it and put your name in it! Thanks again for the review ^-^!**

**Azn-Rinny: Lol, I hate studying too but we all have to do it. You give me too much credit (I don't feel at all like a genius! XD). Super awesome that you enjoyed it though! I try :). The cell phone is a Godly gift (or should I say Goddessly)? Lol, I can somewhat relate since I have ADOK (Attention Deficit OH KOOL-AID XDDDDD). Thanks so much for reviewing as always! Hope you enjoy the update!**

**ThugginMcNugget: I'm sorry for obscuring your view on Candace. I didn't try to make her a hate-able character, it just kinda came out like that for some reason. Maybe I unintentionally made her so clingy to Julius? But I'm glad that there are varying views on her, it makes it cool to read what everyone thinks. Your praise made me really happy, the fact that this story has caught so much interest is really great. Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter too ;)!**

**Invader Cakez: Ugh...school. I feel ya time a hundred, it just needs to end. DESTROY IT! Unfortunately, without school I wouldn't be able to read or write, and I also wouldn't have time away from my family to think about all my awesome story ideas...or see things at school that give me inspiration. So I guess it's good for something...right ^_^'...maybe not -_-''. Lol, anyway! Thanks for reviewing again! **

**I'm so lucky to have so many people interested in this story. I hope you all enjoy this long awaited update!**

* * *

><p><em>~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~<em>

I watched the expression on Julius' face change from realization to shocked beyond belief. I didn't want to see what other look he was going to give me, so I stared back at the envelope, picking at its edges.

"You didn't put that in your file..." He said.

"No...I didn't..."

I gave a pondering look at him.

"How do you know it's not in my file?" I asked.

He flipped a bit of hair out of his face and waved his hand in dismissal.

"That isn't the problem here. I'm more concerned about what you just told." He said.

I sighed.

"Please, don't try to go all detective on me. It happened a long time ago and no one has been able to find any clues concerning his death."

I coughed a little.

"Nor any _tangible_ proof to lead to a conviction."

"Wait...there was a trial? And what do you mean _ tangible_ proof? Was there proof or wasn't there?" Julius seemed to demand.

"There was a tiny trial! It blew over because the only thing to go off of was the coroner's examination and my testimony as a...witness..." I muttered.

Julius seemed to scan my face in concern.

"You're saying you _saw_ it?" He asked with a type of concern and shock that startled me.

"Y...yes..." I sighed.

"Please, if we start talking about it I-I'll start remembering things." I stammered.

I was feeling jittery and queasy all at once.

"I'm sure it's burned in your mind, but it's not like you'll-"

"You don't get it." I whispered, trepidation dripped off my voice.

"It's because I'll remember _everything_. From what I had for breakfast, to everything I did that day, the time of day it was...everything."

Julius shook his head in confusion.

"I''m not catching your drift. What are you trying to say?"

I glanced at him warily. Why did I continue to keep telling him things. I began twirling a strand of hair between my fingers. Letting my mind flicker with my many thoughts. It wasn't that I didn't trust Julius...it's that I trusted him too much.

Completely aware of Julius' way of forcing things out of people, I slumped over where I was and tore a teeny-tiny corner off the invitation in my hand before placing it on the couch.

"Okay Julius...we can go." Though I know I didn't sound very ecstatic, that's what I told him. I then stood up from where I was and went to go do _something_ other than look at the man.

"What? Hold on just a minute." Julius said and followed me.

"Yes?" I asked in an uninterested tone as I went to the kitchen; I was feeling a tad thirsty anyway.

"This isn't right."

"Hmm." I hummed in response and stepped over to my fridge to grab out some tea. I turned to go get a cup but my face was immediately met by Julius' chest.

"_Ouch_." I muttered and started to gently rub at my nose, as it was what had taken the worse of the impact.

"Hey! Juliu-!"

I was cut off by the feel of being backed up against the counter top, Julius' hands on either side of me, preventing me from going anywhere.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked with a concerned tone.

I glared up at him and his red hues returned the gesture. I was well aware of the way Julius was able to get information out of me, all he had to do is keep staring at me until I got annoyed. I turned my head to the side and crossed my arms over my chest indignantly, not wanting to look at him anymore.

Julius was so close that it was impossible to not be able to take in his scent. My eyes widened as I did and I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes. On reflex, I covered my face with my hand and.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" He asked gently, bending his face down to try and meet mine.

"I said that we can go!" I shouted and pushed at him.

"Are you blushing?" He asked.

"Eh?" I realized that the redness in my face from my impending tears could easily be mistaken for a blush.

"Did you finally get a bit too conscious of me?" He said and gave a smirk.

"Wh-Oh _shut-up!_" I exclaimed.

Julius gave a devilish little laugh.

"Oooooh...go and pack your _bloody_ bags before I change my mind!" I shouted.

Julius gave a wink and started toward the door.

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are? Because you're _very_ wonderful!"

"Yes, yes..." I muttered and watched as he left for his house.

After I could no longer see his form, I closed the door and slumped down on my couch.

"This sucks..." I muttered and looked over at the invitation that lay beside me on the couch.

I picked it up and read the contents of it thoroughly for myself.

"Three days huh...?"

I considered backing out again.

"It's not even enough days to mentally prepare myself though..." I sighed.

Then the excited face of Julius flashed through my vision. His scent still lingered in my mind and co-mingled with the scent that was very familiar to someone else I knew.

He smelled strongly of roses, a scent that was like a refreshing hurricane (if there was such a thing).

His scent was an almost prefect replica of my father's, who loved roses deeply.

**~~~~*Julius' POV*~~~~**

"How lucky am I to know someone with such high connections?" I said as I happily finished packing. Two suitcases full of clothes and other necessities lied on my bed. I didn't know how long we'd be staying on the mainland, but it would probably be for quite a bit. I also didn't hesitate in changing my clothes (**He's wearing his usual Spring-Summer outfit right now**).

"I might need to go talk to Mira about this..." I said. Molly and I both going required some scheduling, and she really needed to know.

A thought suddenly passed through my mind.

"Didn't it say a _team_of designers?" I realized that just Molly and me wouldn't be enough to even nearly classify as a team.

As if on cue, the impossibly loud voice belonging to Luna rang through my front door.

"Julius!" She called.

"Luna, please." Gill's much quieter voice sighed.

I went and answered my door, and as soon as I did Luna barged into my house.

"I need to talk to you Julius!" Luna shouted.

"Hmm? About what?" I asked.

"About what's been going on between you and Molly." She said.

I looked to the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Between me and her? She's been working the counter while I make the accessories."

Luna pulled on her pigtails.

"You know what I mean!" She yelled.

"Calm down, Luna." Gill said soothingly to the enraged girl.

"Oh, you mean last night? Nothing happened you idiot." I said.

Luna looked at me warily.

"If you actually think that I would so much as _touch _Molly, then you're mental. Molly and I aren't like that. Honestly, Gill has a-"

"That's enough Julius...really." Gill interrupted me.

"So...you're really serious?" Luna asked with a hand on her hip.

"Completely. Now if you're not going to open that big mouth of yours again, I have a proposition for your sister and you."

Luna and Gill exchanged confused glances.

**X X X**

"This could be a big chance for the whole island..." Gill muttered from beside me as we walked across the bridge into Harmonica Town.

"It'd be extremely good for the Accessory Store..." I said happily.

As we neared the Ocarina Inn where Mira was staying, I spotted Molly pacing back and forth in front of it, sketchpad held tightly to her chest as if for encouragement.

"Molly!" I called out to her as we approached the Inn.

She turned hurriedly and gave a step toward us.

I stopped mid-step and Gill gave me a confused look. I could clearly see her now. She had also changed her clothes to a sleeveless top that was tight until reaching the stomach and then flowing out gracefully. It was navy blue with small, black striped going along horizontally. She wore dark denim capris and navy blue flats with black lace bows adorning them.

What really caught my eye was the jewelry. It was the accessories I had made for her. And may I say they fit her fairly well. It matched the outfit nicely. I smiled as the jewelry shone even though the weather was so glum. My cheek was suddenly poked.

"Hey, Julius. What's with that smile? Why are you here?" Molly's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"Huh...?" I looked at Gill.

"What was I doing here again?" Gill gave me a surprised look.

Suddenly, the door to the Inn opened and someone stepped between Molly and I.

"I'll be back shortly." The person said to someone inside.

"Ms. Mira!" Molly exclaimed in surprise.

It was indeed Mira who had come out of the Inn.

"Dear me, and here I thought that I would have to go out and find you." Mira said with a chuckle, a delighted smile played on her lips sending Molly, Gill, and I into shock.

"Mira?" Gill questioned.

At that moment, Luna and Candace came up the hill.

"I suppose you already read through the letter your uncle sent you? I just got done reading mine, asking my permission to let you and Julius attend. How wonderful, a chanc to have your own designing label!"

"Molly, you told your uncle about working at the Accessory Store?" Luna asked.

Molly didn't respond, instead she started to look around hurriedly. She seemed like she was searching for something, and she looked paranoid too.

Molly suddenly looked behind her, her eyes widened and she took off at a sprint down the stairs leading to the pier, sketchpad still in hand.

"Why is everybody running off today?" Luna muttered irritably before taking off after Molly.

"Luna!" Gill groaned and took off after Luna. Candace ran after them and I followed suit, just because I wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Upon descending the steps, I saw Molly had tackled someone to the ground on the peir.

"Ouch. Ouch! _OUCH!_ Molly _please_ get off of me!" The distinct sound of a guy's voice shouted.

Molly finally took a good look at the guy.

"_A-ANGELO?_" She said in surprise, quickly hopping off of him. The guy chuckled and placed his checkered orange hat back on his head. He had dark ocean blue eyes and long wavy hair tucked into a pony tail.

"Are you so surprised to see me that you can't help me up?"

"Oh Goddess, I'm sorry! But...Angelo were you-"

"I wasn't the only one." The guy named Angelo pointed to Pascal's boat.

"Huh?" Molly turned toward the boat and so did I.

"Darn, this handle is stuck again!" Pascal shouted.

"Don't worry about it sir!" I heard a feminine voice said.

Suddenly, a girl jumped from the ship and landed on the pier in a graceful landing, much like Molly did.

"Molly, I'm quite angry with you." The girl said. She had light blue hair and wore a frilly blue and white outfit.

"Antoinette!" Molly exclaimed and ran to the girl, taking her hands in her own.

"Molly, you worried me deeply. I decided to stop by your town on the way back home and went to visit you a few days ago only to hear that you had skipped town to start your dream of becoming a designer. How could you not tell me?" The girl said with an angry face.

"I-I suppose that was insensitive of me." Molly murmured.

"But! Look at this town!" Molly spread her arms out wide.

Antoinette finally got a good look of it and smirked.

"Molly, if you wanted to move to a nice country town then why didn't you come to Zephyr Town?"

"Mother would check there first..."

The two girls continued to converse.

"Luna, are you jealous?" I heard Gill ask and turned to see Luna looking angrily at the scene.

"Of course not!" She huffed.

"That's cute." I gushed. Luna glared at me before looking back at the scene and sending me a sly smile.

"Are _you?_" She said and pointed.

Looking back at the pier, I saw Angelo had crushed Molly in a huge hug.

"Why would I be?" I asked, giving a shrug. But I did feel something stir inside me.

"You really should have told me you were going somewhere. Antoinette gave me hell about letting you out of my sight." He exclaimed.

Molly laughed and then suddenly stared at the two.

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Well...your uncle sent out his people to come looking for you...don't get mad but..." Angelo started.

Antoinette sighed and pushed him aside.

"Your uncle, after finding out your whereabouts, had spies put on the island to monitor you. They came back before the big typhoon and told him where to send the letter. We were also told everything."

Antoinette looked toward us.

"Are they part of your design team?" She asked.

Molly looked behind her and looked to me for an answer. I nodded and she turned back to Antoinette.

"Yes. I trust my colleague Julius to make those decisions."

"Really now?" Antoinette let her eyes land on Candace, Luna, and I before she smiled.

"Well, I suppose I can work with you." Antoinette turned to Angelo.

"What say you?"

Angelo gave a smile.

"If Molly trusts you...then I guess I can too."

"Wait, you mean-"

"Why, you didn't expect to enter that contest without us, did you?" The blue haired girl asked.

Molly blinked in surprise.

"That's great but...why are you here now?" Molly asked.

"Oh, well we did want to have some free time before the contest. So we figured...why not pick you up now?" Angelo said.

"Wh-"

"That's right! Pack your things! We're going to Crifston!" Antoinette shouted gleefully.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I thought about and decided using other Harvest Moon characters would be cool in this story! I hope you guys enjoy this little turn of events! Things are going to get a lot more interesting after this, so look forward to it!<strong>

** Oh, and will there be some competition between Angelo and Julius (Do I smell love square)? Who knows what I'll do next! MWUAHAHAHAAAA!  
><strong>

_Please review ^3^! I love you guys (cuz you rock)!_


	14. Chapter 14: The Calm Before the Storm

__**Hey peeps! Sorry for the long wait! I was just working out some kinks and all that. **

**Thankful notes to my reviewers!:**

**Kurono-Angel: What? There's no way I would abandon this story! It's barely into the nitty gritty! I'm glad that you're enjoying this story though and that you're happy to see when I update it. I'm trying my best to get this story's chapters out because this one actually has more of a complicated plot than my other fanfic so it's a lot more work and might have a lot more chapters than my other one. Thanks for agreeing with my idea on using different HM characters. I hope you enjoy looking at the characters of Antoinette and Angelo blossom in this story as well. Thanks for reviewing!**

**FlamingIceWolfGirl: Haha, I guess it really will become a love square, I guess I thought the romance was going a little too slow, so might as well use some characters to instigate it along ya know ;). ANYWHO! Glad you liked the chapter, I hope you enjoy this one as well and please give me your input (this is only the beginning of something big)! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Azn-Rinny: Yup yup yup yup yup (lol Duckie from the land before time xD). Flapjacks? YUM! Okay but seriously, yes I LIVE! I hope I didn't worry you too much! Lol, a spit-take, really? Was I really gone for that long -_-'''? Wow I'm horrible xD. Yes, I've been weighed down with soooo much lately! It hurts! But, I'm so happy you enjoyed the update, I'm doing my best to update well, I think my updates for DB was really kind of watered down on the 33rd chap but I'm doing my best to keep these stories going! Let's hope it doesn't take 50 years for these stories to get finished! I'm going to try to update steadily this time around. Thanks for your always lovable reviews! **

**Invader Cakez: Ha, I know I've been gone for quite a while. Sorry about that -_-'. BUT, I'm back and trying my best to update gradually! So, I hope you continue to read and review! Thanks so much for reviewing the story again!**

**Mishaay: I hope you're not too confused, it's probably because I failed to update soon enough so part of the story was lost in your mind T^T (sorry about that). Yay, I'm so glad you like Angelo (he gets a bit jealous though...prepare yourself). I'm trying my hardest with Angelo's character right now, it's hard so if you see something wrong please give me some advice, it's really hard to integrate his personality with jealousy at the same time ^^'. Thanks for reviewing!**

**harvestmoonforever: Angelo is from another HM game called Grand Bazaar (Antoinette is from the same game). I'm so sorry about the short chapter. I think I made this one a little short as well, but trust me it's important. The next chapter is definitely going to be eventful AND long! Thanks so much for the review, and I hope you enjoy my updates on Dodging Bullets as well!**

**BiddyAuthor: Yeah, but Julius isn't going to be so 'gung ho' for Molly right now, it's still developing. But when it happens...oh my, you know how Julius can be! But I thought that their love needed a little more push than Candace so I'm adding some more people that might potentially try to tear them apart (and you know how Molly is about being contained...it's not pretty o.O)! I hope this chapter isn't too boring, just wait till the next chapter cuz that's worth reading! Thanks for reviewing, Love ya Biddy!**

**Madame Joker: ha, that part was pretty hilarious now that I think about it xD! What a laugh, Julius is so quirky sometimes! Don't worry about not coming by this story so often, it takes me quite a while to update now-a-says. (It used to be so easy when I didn't have to think about the plot and what happened next and where to insert foreshadowing and blah blah blah blah blah)! Now there's just so much to do and this story is getting in deep (I predict it might be longer than Dodging Bullets...and I'm still updating that one)! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, thanks so much for reviewing! (By the way Lord of The Harvest is coming along really nicely. You got me on the edge of my seat)!**

**Joyie: Woot! I'm so happy, I was really worried about chapter 3 you see. I'm glad it fits with her personality (she's got her dark parts Molly does, but I think this shows that she's actually really fun loving and enthusiastic about life...just one slip up kind of ruined her). I hope I'm not rambling too much, I want to be able to convey my characters in the story rather than have to explain them. I believe that my Molly came out as a strange bird in this fanfic, but I hope you're enjoying her. I also agree that the Bazaar character get little to no love. If someone made a fic of them I would read it in a heart beat! I'm glad you like Antoinette's character, she's not too hard to capture, but I have to make sure to write what's she saying in the right 'Antoinette-y' way (if that makes since). Thanks so much for checking this story out and I'm glad you're enjoying it! (Btw I'm adoring Before I Met You! I can't wait for the update)!**

**_READ_: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's more like the 'calm before the storm'. There will be a whole lot more action in the next chapter so please hold on my lovely readers. Let us begin the long awaited chapter!**

* * *

><p>.:<em>The Calm Before the Storm:.<em>

_~~~~*Molly's POV*~~~~_

_"_And _then_ Etoile went raging out of the mansion, her dress covered in flour, molasses, and Goddess knows what else, screaming 'This is not fair!'." Antoinette started laughing at the end of her story. It was about her trip to France and how she had publicly embarrassed a poor girl named Etoile for trying to tell her that her fashion sense was much better than Antoinette's.

We were currently on Pascal's boat; apparently, Antoinette wanted to take a different route and go to the port of a different town, shop there for a day, then board the 18 hour flight to Crifston instead of just taking the 2 day boat ride back to the coast. After proper introductions had been made, Luna, Candace, Julius, and I went to go get our luggage. After much protest and whining from Luna, Gill managed to convince her to let him stay on the island so he could watch over the town.

I tried to pull of an amused smile as Antoinette laughed in a haughty way, I didn't particularly find humiliating people enjoyable, but I tried to stay interested since Antoinette was a rarely seen friend of mine.

"Antoinette, you know Molly doesn't enjoy those types of stories." Angelo spoke up for me.

"Angelo, it's quite obvious that she's humored at the fact that Etoile was screaming like a mad woman and not the fact that I humiliated her. Right, Molly?"

Angelo and Antoinette stared at me intensely, both wanting different answers.

"Uh..." I muttered. They were always like this, fighting with each other and bickering over me. It was flattering a lot of the time, especially because I was never allowed to see them of my own free will, which meant that they were long-distance friends.

I looked over at the other three accompanying us.

Julius was trying not to look at the situation, I guess he grew irritated of the conversation. Candace was knitting something purple silently while Luna looked out at the sea from our cabin with what seemed to be a depressed look.

I gave a frown and I wondered what the matter was.

"Luna?" I called to her. The pinkette only gave me a sparing glance before huffing and looking back at the ocean with an indignant glare.

What the?

I looked at Antoinette and Angelo, they both seemed to be too interested in arguing again.

I suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"Hey, you two." I called to the bickering people, they looked at me expectantly.

"You'll never guess what I did on Castanet!" I said gleefully.

"Didn't I tell you that we know just about all the activities you've done since being there?" Antoinette asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you knew this your mouth would drop open." I smirked. Antoinette and Angelo exchanged glances before listening intently to me.

"I...went...to...a..._SLEEPOVER_!" I squealed excitedly. I could see Luna's pink head perk up from the corner of my eye. I could also see Julius giving a dumb-founded stare and Candace looking up with confusion.

"What's so good about that?" Julius and Angelo asked at the same time. They stared at each other with a strange look...okay then.

"What's so good about it?" Antoinette shouted incredulously while still trying her best to keep her lady-like composure.

"Molly nor I have ever had the privilege of sleeping over at each other's houses! This is big news! Who in the world took you to such an event!" Antoinette's eyes glittered.

I smiled widely at her and gestured toward Luna.

"My best friend Luna took me." I introduced the light blunette to the pinkette. They both seemed to be looking at each other for the first time now.

"Best friend you say?" Antoinette questioned while puffing out her cheeks.

"Hmm? Jealous of her?" I asked with a grin.

Antoinette sent me a dangerous glare and Luna only looked like a indecisive girl at a candy store.

"Just kidding!" I suddenly shouted and grabbed Luna and Antoinette's hands.

"But, Luna _is_ my strength, while you are my wit, dear Antoinette. I can't be separated from either of you, so don't you two ever dare to leave me high and dry." I said with an expectant gaze.

"Who do you think I am?"

"I would never!" Luna and Antoinette (respectively) said at the same time.

They looked at each other in surprise, then stuck their noses in the air away from one another. Candace stopped her knitting and stood up to grab onto Luna's arm soothingly.

"Luna...be nice..." Candace softly scolded her younger sister.

"The same goes for you, Antoinette." Angelo said in a much more stern voice.

"Why should I?" Luna muttered.

"Why indeed." Antoinette seemed to concur, which only made the two more irritated with one another. I giggled at their behavior.

I looked over at Julius who still seemed to be tuned out of the conversation. I got a silly idea in my head and decided to go to Julius about it.

"So, Julius." I whispered while taking a seat next to him. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think of my friend Antoinette?" I nudged him a little playfully.

He gave me a confused look.

"Her attitude is really close to Luna's...and her fashion sense is pretty sassy with an elegant touch." He didn't seem to catch on to what I was saying.

"It's nice to have a few more friends, isn't it?" I turned and saw Angelo smiling kindly at me. He knew how hard it was for me, to grow up in the type of house that I did. Not many people wanted their children to befriend me.

"Yes...though I wouldn't call Julius a friend." I said and gave the purple-haired man a side glance. He returned my glance with a full on stare that read irritation.

"And just _what_ would you call me?"

"And just _what_ would you call him?" Julius and Angelo (respectively) said at the same time. That was getting a little weird.

Now Angelo's features were twisted to look like he was angry. Why would he be angry?

"A counselor! Julius is more like my counselor is what I meant to say! But of course we're friends in our own...special way." I explained, my hands in the air in shock.

"Try to think before you speak next time." Julius said as if to reprimand me, but nevertheless, he calmed down.

"What do you mean _special_?" Angelo asked a little quieter now.

"Oh would you quit it, Angelo! She's only fooling around with some light humor." Antoinette informed him.

"I see land." Candace's quiet voice chimed in and we all looked out the window.

"Ah! We're finally in Elkin City!" Antoinette jumped with glee.

"Elkin City?" Luna turned to Julius in question.

"Wasn't this City declared the most fashionable place in the world?"

Julius looked toward the ceiling for a bit in thought before giving a smile.

"I think you're right. It's also home to some of the most well renowned jewelry stores in the world."

"Minus ours of course." I said giving him a wink.

"We are pretty damn good, aren't we?" He said and gave a cocky smile of his own.

As soon as the boat stopped, everyone lurched to their feet. It was clear to see that everyone was itching to get back on solid ground.

Upon arriving on the deck of the ship, Antoinette gave a slight stretch.

"Angelo! Make yourself useful and grab mine and Molly's bags!" She called. Angelo gave her one of his irritated glances.

"I'm not some bag boy you know." He said calmly.

"Really? You did a nice job of fooling me. I remember you always used to jump at the chance to grab Molly's bags when-" Angelo suddenly slapped a hand over Antoinette's mouth.

"Non le piace parlare del sai che. " He murmured in Italian. But I knew exactly what he said.

"It's okay Angelo. I'm fine..." I said while grabbing both mine and Antoinette's bags instead.

"Really." I said before working my way down the ship's ramp. As my feet touched the ground, a slight breeze blew from the sea. Refreshing the Summer air with a salty mist.

"You're so dramatic sometimes." Luna came behind me and grabbed me by the arm.

"Oh Ms. Antoinette! I'm going to steal Molly away." Luna said haughtily.

Antoinette shot her a prissy glare.

"Really now? And we'll just see about that Ms. Luna." Antoinette scoffed before grabbing my other arm. Candace trailed behind us at a slow pace, leaving both the men to carry our luggage.

We walked around the city for a bit, my eyes wandered over toward the fashion in the windows. So many extravagant designs met my eyes, each more interesting than the last.

"Whoa!" Luna exclaimed and I turned to look at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many great designs in one place! This is so...so..."

"Overwhelming? Yes, I understand. Living on such a secluded island has probably negatively affected the amount of fashion you have seen." Antoinette chimed.

"E-EXCUSE ME!" Luna shouted, blatantly enraged.

"Well, it would explain why you think it's okay to go out in public dressed like a small child...then again you do closely resemble one."

Luna looked down at her clothes in shock and a small "pfft" sounded from behind us.

We turned to see Julius turned to face a different building.

"What a unique set of colors." He muttered.

Luna was about to explode but I gave her a little nudge, she looked toward me with a frown.

"Don't worry about it. Antoinette didn't really mean it."

I turned to Antoinette.

"_Did you_ Antoinette?" I confirmed through gritted teeth.

She simply rolled her eyes.

"I suppose not." She huffed and we continued walking.

After passing by many stores that I was oh so tempted to go into (while listening to Antoinette complain about which hotel to stay at for the night) we finally stopped at the Garatino Hotel, thankfully enough it _just_ reached Antoinette's bar.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt me to stay here for one night..." Antoinette had said before we went in to check in.

"It looks...quite expensive." Candace muttered.

"It's quite all right dear girl, I did drag you all out here with me so I'll pay for the suite."

I cast a look at her.

"A suite Antoinette? We're only staying for a night." I crossed my arms.

"Oh, but Molly! I simply can't lay my head in just _any_ room. It must be-"

"Pampered like a princess?" Angelo interrupted.

Antoinette cast him a smile.

"Why, Angelo, whenever did you get to be so intelligent?" Antoinette gushed and Angelo merely rolled his eyes.

I spotted the bags hanging from his and Julius' arms.

"I say, do you two need a bit of help there?" I asked them.

"_I_ say?" Julius gave a soft giggle which I ignored.

"Forget I asked!" I said, covering up my accent once more.

"Do not hide your accent dear, it's beautiful and proper. Your colleague is simply being quite immature right now." Antoinette said.

Julius rose an eyebrow.

"It's not the accent _madame_, it just so happens I find it out of the ordinary that she would use '_I say_' instead of '_hey_' like she normally does." Jullius tried sounding polite, but I knew all too well that he was feeling very spiteful right now.

"How do you think that you know Molly well enough to decide on 'what she normally does"?" Angelo piped up.

Everyone turned to him in surprise. I saw Julius' eyes go to slits before quickly returning to a bright smile...was I the only who caught that?

"I don't know what you mean by that, but I know Molly pretty well. I do spend just about everyday with her. I think it would be to _not_ know a lot about her by now." Julius explained.

This emitted a heated glare from Candace toward me...which I think I'm the only person who caught that too. Geez, you would think I was in a love triangle or something.

"Okay you two, enough chatting. Let's just get to our room and settle down for a while, okay?" Luna, thankfully, stepped in to take control of the situation.

Angelo turned away from Julius in abrupt silence as he watched Antoinette being handed several room keys. We headed for the elevator and upon the arrival to our suite I immediately flopped down on the cream sofa, kicking my flats of underneath the couch and putting my feet up on the large ottoman while noticing the big screen TV in front of me. I flipped it on with much zeal and started looking for the fashion shows that are often aired in this city.

Candace had taken her bags and looked around the big suite for which room she would be staying in. Luna gave me a smirk before taking my bags and hers and following her sister through the room. Julius and Angelo were basically forced to carry Antoinette's bags to whichever room she would be staying in, and Antoinette...where was she?

I felt a very close wind reach my ear and I shivered before turning to my left to see Antoinette sprawled on the couch. She was propping her head up on her elbows and her feet were kicking back and forth in the air as she stared at me with a bored look.

"That wasn't very lady-like if I do say so myself." She relayed to me. I gave her questioning glance before remembering how I entered our suite.

"Well, you try being a farmer, running a store, being dragged across the ocean, and having listened to bickering all day and still have the energy to appear lady-like." I muttered.

"Come now Molly. I was only teasing." Antoinette flashed me one of her most friendliest smiles. I missed those perfect smiles of hers. Her face was always a little brighter when addressing someone outside of any type of business or social gathering.

I suddenly felt a finger slide down my back in a light feather touch that made me jump and turn to my right. There sat my pink-haired friend, Luna. She also gave me a bored stare as she had her feet propped up on the large ottoman.

"Wh-when did _you_ get there!" I demanded in surprise.

"You really should pay more attention. People could easily sneak up on you at this rate."

I gasped a little and looked around to find everyone else having all ready settled down in the TV area. Angelo and Julius were trying their best to ignore each other while Candace had started adding some more stitches to what she had been working on previously. The usually timid girl was looking at her stitching with a very unusual face, as if she were angry with something. She had also been angry with me downstairs, so I guess the anger was still lingering.

I looked back to Luna and she was giving me one of her genuine smiles now. Her smiles were so different than Antoinette's. While Antoinette's were always perfect with a wide smile that barely showed her teeth, Luna's were always different in a way. Sometimes they would be a smirk with shining eyes, sometimes a wide smile with her mouth close and her eyes showing the smile so much it made her eyes squint. Sometimes she would open her mouth and her teeth would show.

This time, she was smiling like a laugh, her mouth opened and her eyes closed because the smile was so big and pretty. I loved Antoinette's smiles...but Luna's had to have some of the best variation and joy I've seen in quite a long time.

Of course, I'm not picking favorites here. I loved them both equally.

Without me noticing, Antoinette had turned around on her back and had laid her head in my lap. Luna linked an arm with me and leaned against me. we're they thinking that this was some sort of competition?

"I love how you both love occupying my personal space." I laughed and I received giggles from both of them which caused to feel a little relieved. Maybe they could get along...?

I could see the sparks through the glares they were now sending each other.

Okay...maybe not...

Antoinette suddenly looked up at me and gave a curious look at my neck. She reached up and held onto my necklace, pulling it down a little towards her and giving a captivated smile.

"How very pretty. It's becoming of you Molly. Why, I don't even think pretty is the word for it. Yes, the earrings, they are very gorgeous as well. The star seems to signify the inner brilliance within you." Antoinette gave me one of her perfect smiles again.

"May I wear them?" She asked.

I started to fidget...she had a habit of borrowing things from me and forgetting to give them back. I was still waiting for my pair of Sugar Bunny socks that I let her borrow when we were 8 years young. I didn't want to lose something that were kind of special to me, as they were the first things that Julius ever made for showing that he was actually very nice.

"Umm...sorry but-"

"Sorry, that was made especially for her."

I looked up and saw that Julius had said that. Everyone was now involved in the conversation.

Julius gave a smile as he met my gaze.

"The inner brilliance within is one way to put it...but there's a certain spark in Molly, a light if you will, that the jewelry is meant to personify."

Julius' smile fell.

"I'm hoping...that maybe the light will come back the more she wears it..." He mumbled, but it was just barely audible.

I felt a pang in my chest. The light...Julius must be talking about my eyes.

Antoinette stared at Julius as Luna, Angelo, and Candace all looked at the jewelry I was now adorning.

"I was wondering where you go it from..." Luna said with awe.

"You mean to say that _you_ made this wonderful piece of art?" Antoinette seemed astonished.

"Yes. I'm actually an accessory maker. Which is one of the reasons why I believe we have an great advantage in this competition."

Antoinette's face lit up.

"Oh my yes! We'll be able to make unique and never before seen jewelry for our designs. That's sure to set us higher on top than we would be without such skills."

Luna now turned the amulet over in her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"This engraving says...L.A.Y.O.R. Isn't that what you want to name your fashion line?" Luna asked.

A huge smile spread across my face. Which caused Antoinette to grab my face.

"Look at those eyes...so bright." She sighed happily.

Luna looked at my face as well.

"Wow, I didn't know your eyes were such a bright color." She sad.

Antoinette glanced at Julius who was grinning with some sort of pride.

"Uh, well...Yes! Julius engraved it in the back so beautifully. It's like...like..."

"Your _Motivation_?" Julius chimed with a laugh in his voice.

"Yes! I-"

I noticed the playful smirk on his face and my face started to heat up from embarrassment.

"Do you really have to bring that up!" I shouted at him.

"Why not, it is _our_ song." He drawled.

The color on my cheeks was sure to be redder than red. Luna's eyes widened.

"Are you guys talking about that night you spent together! I thought nothing happened!" Luna exclaimed.

"N-nothing really did happen!" I protested.

"Then what is with that face!" Luna pestered back.

Angelo suddenly darted up from his spot, all eyes were on him now.

"What in the world is this about? You _slept_ with him?" He seemed confused and a bit irritated.

Candace bolted up from her seat and sent me a harsh glare, tears seemed to pool in her eyes as she went to her room.

My eyes popped at the situation.

"W-wait! It wasn't like that!" I called out so Candace could hear before looking to Angelo.

"Angelo...why are you upset? You of all people should that I'm not that type of girl." I said.

"I think I just need a little fresh air is all." He gave me a small smile but it felt like he was looking past me.

"No need to worry, Signorina." With that being said, he headed out of the cabin on up to the deck.

"Signorina? Angelo..."

"Oh dear, he called you Signorina." Antoinette sighed.

"Nothing really happened!" I pouted.

"Should I go talk to him?" I asked.

"I don' think that'll help." Julius stated before getting up as well. He shook his head a little bitterly before glancing at me.

"I think I know what's wrong, so let me go talk to him." He said befre giving me a pat on the shoulder and heading after Angelo.

Luna gave me a sympathetic glance.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." She sighed before looking after where Candace had fled to.

"I think I should go check on her." She said before slipping her arm from between mine.

Antoinette glanced at me.

"Hey, Molly...can I ask you a question?" She asked.

I sighed and nodded my head.

"How do you feel about that purple-haired fellow anyway?"

Stared down at her.

"I told you he was like my counselor. A special friend!" I answered.

"Yes, indeed you did...but is that really how you feel about him?" She asked.

"Antoinette, I'm not going to entertain you by being your personal soap opera. I don't feel different towards Julius than I do any of my other male friends...and that's only Angelo and Julius! Besides, I have no time for love! Why, it wasn't even three days ago that Julius and I were ready to tear each others necks out. How we're getting along so well now is beyond me!" I humphed.

She shook her head in dismay.

"Molly dear, I don't understand you sometimes." She stood up and dragged me along with her.

"Come come, let's go tell this to your blue-haired acquaintance. She seems upset by these events." She said.

**~~~~*Julius' POV*~~~~  
><strong>

"Hello, would you have happened to have seen a man with long and wavy hair pass by here. He might've looked mad." I asked the person at the concierge desk. They began to answer when I saw Angelo out of the corner of my eye.

"Oops, never mind. Thank you for your help though~" I sang, giving the girl a wink before turning on my heel and going after Angelo.

I caught up to him when he had stepped out into a little court yard area for the guests. No one was out here since it was a bit to hot to be dining outside.

"Angelo, I've been looking all over for you." I called to him and leaned backwards on the banister that he was leaning against.

"I'm not trying to be rude but...can you please get away from me?" He said, causing me to get a bit frustrated.

I let out a breath of air and stared at him.

"You're infatuated with her, right?" I said and he stared at me, a pink color crawling up his cheeks.

"What!" He asked incredulously.

"It's so obvious it's adorable." I chuckled.

"You don't know anything!" He hissed.

"Yes I do, just by seeing how you react to her...I couldn't call myself a man if I didn't notice it."

"You sure you're a man?" He sneered.

I shot him a glare.

"One, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You're long locks just scream 'flamboyant'. Two, I've more than likely had more sexual experiences with women, since they're the only gender I go for, than you and every other man in this hotel combined. Must I go on?"

"How pitiful that you have to lie." He muttered.

I stared at him, ready to knock his lights out if I had to.

"Go ahead, tell me about what you've done in the sack!" I demanded.

He stared at me like I was out of my mind and a red color now came across his face.

"What? No way, that's a secret between me and the girl."

I waved a hand in the air.

"Please, real men don't hesitate to share their stories."

"There's nothing wrong with me not wanting to share." Angelo huffed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I rolled my eyes.

"If you're sure certain, why don't you share something with me!" He demanded.

I gave him a grin.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you about my little encounter with the Russian Bombshell, Anzhelika." I said.

"What the, she's a model isn't she? There's no way-"

"Do you remember when they had an interview with her and her sex life came into the discussion? Well the guy she was talking about before she hit it big was a-"

"Man with intriguing hair and a feminine side that contradicted his-" Angelo cut me off before stopping himself short on his own accord. He stared back at me with wide eyes.

"Holy Goddess of Sprites..." He muttered.

"Yes, I'm actually the one who introduced her to the photographers for one of the magazines...since one of them was my father."

"Your _father_!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not going into detail about this stuff...personal information like that is saved for the women to swoon over. They love background history." I laughed.

Angelo still looked at me suspiciously.

"Look, besides the point, I came down here to reassure you that between me and Molly...is nothing. Why would I settle on one girl when I could easily sleep with a thousand and have so much more fun?"

Angelo gave me a look of disbelief.

"I don't understand that. Isn't wanting to find someone you love something that everyone strives for?"

I gave a shrug of indifference.

"Not really...guess I got that from my father as well." I gave a glance up.

"But since I you're here...I do want to ask about one thing."

"I...guess that would be okay?" Angelo seemed to question himself.

"'_Non le piace parlare del sai che_': What did you mean by it?" I asked.

Angelo I didn't say a word.

"It was nothing special, I just talk in Italian sometimes, it's tiring to have to translate my sentences into English before I say them."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You said 'She doesn't like talking about the past. You know that.' How am I suppose to take that as nothing?"

Angelo looked around like he was paranoid.

"Listen...even if I wanted to tell you...this isn't the place to do it." He whispered.

"Why?" I asked, looking around for what he was looking for.

"Because...someone is watching." He said.

I whipped my head back to him. He was dead serious.

"What do you mean?" I lowered my voice.

What exactly have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Just more and more secrets lol. Sorry about this dramatic build up. (Also sorry for what Julius and Molly said, this is really a JuliusXMolly fic I swear!)<strong>

**Things are only going to get more serious as the time goes, I hope you all look forward to it. Also, please go check the poll out on my profile and VOTE! If I don't get a lot of votes I'll be picking the best friend for the next story's bachelor out myself! I really want you guys to choose and choose wisely, it could very well affect the story!**

**Well, don't forget to review on your way out! I wanna know whacha think! Love you kisses! ^3^**


	15. Chapter 15: Why Can't We Be Friends?

**Sorry for the longest wait everyone! Anyway, I think you'll like this chapter (especially at the end). If you don't, I'm sorry for updating with a bad chapter T-T. I'm excited for your reviews this time!**_  
><em>

**Thanks for reviewing!:**

**Red on a Rose: First off, I'm sorry for such a long wait! Anyway, I'm glad that someone seems to not flat out hate Candace (she's not mean, she's love troubled _). Luna and Antoinette might as well be oil and water i suppose, they're just not going to mix together (Ho hum XP). Eep, two love triangles, lol I don't know why I'm acting surprised since I wrote xD. there are a lot of things going on at once, so I'm glad you're enjoying it all (especially Molly's history). Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**MorWolfMor: Mysterious people are at work here o.O. xD I'm glad you liked Antoinette and Luna's bickering, Molly surely seems loved doesn't she? A hot commodity you could say xP. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'm so sorry it took so long to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**harvestmoonforever: I'm so flattered, thank you. I'm very sorry it took so long for the update and I hope you don't mind too much. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^.**

**Invader Cakez: I know, I'm sorry! You know I'm addicted to making cliffies...T-T I'm hopless, I know! Anyway, thanks for leaving a review and I'm sorry this didn't get updated fast enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and aren't that mad at me for leaving you hanging for so long.**

**Mishaay: Lol, I know the feeling of being tired and hungry at the same time...you get major sleep walking munchies xD...no? Just me? Well...anyway, I think that'd be great to add Italian food. I've got all sorts of ideas now lol. Thanks for the suggestion and thanks for the review. I'm so sorry for the long wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter ;D!**

**ShoexLace: First, I'd like to say sorry for the long tail wait. (I'm horrible with it). Second, thanks for your opinion! I decided to stick with the original point of view format I'm using in this story so far, however, I did take your suggestion in mind for my newest Harvest Moon fanfic, it's much easier on me as well as the readers so thanks a whole bunch! Lol, Italian is a very interesting language so I really wanted to do something with it, and I thought that Julius seemed a little Italian himself so I thought...why not? lol, thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**walmadolo: Sorry for the wait! I'm horrible at this! Anyway, thanks for the compliment, and as for the Italian, I used a dictionary for it (and my friend who is Italian). I really just wanted to use the language, so much so that I've already got another fanfic planned out that uses Japanese (I actually know Japanese so I won't be using a dictionary for that one xP). I'm glad you're enjoying it and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**gaurdian golden wolf: You didn't annoy me at all, I actually really loved your review. I was happy to hear that you loved Dodging Bullets as well, I work very hard on both stories so it's great that I have fans that read more than one of my stories. Anyway, that's so cool, I've always loved Italy (almost as much as Japan xD). Thanks so much for reviewing, I'll go run off to update my stories now, lol. (ps: I'll make sure to add some more pervy Jin moments haha)! Enjoy the chapter ^-^!**

**Madame Joker: Lol, tell your sister I'm sorry for making you laugh, I didn't mean for you to do a spit take (but it's so awesome that I was the cause xD). I'm glad you're enjoying the story a lot, and that you're also enjoying Angelo's cracks at Julius. I might make them buddies from time to time here and there lol. Let's hope my muses were put to good use :). Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ^-^**

**Fanfiction Ninja: Mysterious people are mysterious! Luna and Antoinette might never be able to make nice, so sad I know (though I am the one who made it that way lol, but it makes the story a little more interesting at the same time X3). Thanks for reviewing and I hope you didn't have to wait too long. Hope you enjoy the long awaited chapter!**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, I'll try my best to keep up with my updates now. **

**Well, enjoy the story as I run off to update more stories~**

* * *

><p><em>~*~*~*Molly's POV*~*~*~<em>

"Candace, can you come out already!" Luna shouted at the closed door that lead to her and Candace's shared room. Luna was shouting her head off and banging awfully loud on the door. I was getting a little scared that the management would come and kick us out.

"Luna, how about I give it a try?" I suggested in hopes to calm her down.

Luna gave me a skeptical look.

"I don't know if she would really answer to you right now." Luna said.

"Just let me try." I sighed, not wanting Luna to make anymore sound.

I knocked lightly on the door.

"Candace, I assure you that Julius and I are not in any relationship above platonic." I said, hoping she was listening on the other side.

It was silent for a few minutes and I gave a little huff.

"Candace, I don't know what else to say! Can you please give me a sign on what to do?" I pleaded at the door.

I could hear a rustle of movement coming from behind the door and I held my breath in anticipation as I waited for what would come next.

. . . . .

Something was slid from underneath the door. Luna and I stared at it in confusion before I decided to pick it up. It was blank on one side but looked like one of the signs that hotels hang on the door handles of rooms. I flipped it over and saw the picture of a lion sleeping along with the words 'Do Not Disturb'.

We stared at it blankly, neither of us didn't have any thoughts on how to respond to the "sign" I had asked for.

"Oh my." Antoinette chimed as she peered over mine and Luna's shoulders. She had been standing behind us the whole time, probably just enjoying the entertainment. She always did have a weird perspective on fun…

"Shall I give it a go?" She asked with a confident smile.

Luna gave a humph.

"If Molly couldn't get her to talk, and _I_ her _sister_ couldn't get her to talk. How do you think that _you_ can?" Luna scoffed.

"I could definitely try. Nothing wrong with trying is there?" Antoinette said and made her way to the door. She gave a soft knock and cleared her throat.

"Dearie, I'm not quite sure what the problem is, Molly has not told me anything and so I can't really gather if she is at fault or not. Meaning, I am in the dark just as much as you, so I am an unbiased bystander to this situation so I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to talk to me."

My jaw dropped at her words. She basically just admitted that if given the right kind of information that she wouldn't take my side.

"Antoinette!" I exhaled incredulously.

She put a finger to her lips and gave me a little wink. It wasn't much reassurance; Antoinette was always the type to gather information on anything that seemed 'juicy' enough. Still, I had to trust her on this one.

The door to the room opened slightly and Luna perked up at the sight of her sister's blue eyes.

"Ah, you want me to come in?" Antoinette asked as she folded her fingers politely and gave Candace a smile.

Candace's face vanished as she let the door open slightly wider for Antoinette to come in. Then, as quickly as it had opened, the door slammed shut, locking both me and Luna out.

I could see the anger appear on Luna's face. Her fists were clenched and I could literally see her face turning red from anger.

"Uh, Luna…are you okay?" I asked, knowing very well that she was angry beyond belief.

"**UGH**! I can't believe this!" She shouted in anger and turned on her heel.

"Wh-where are you going?" I asked.

"To call Gill!" She shouted as she stomped into mine and Antoinette's room to use the phone.

"That'll add a long distance call cost to Antoinette's bill though." I said meekly, knowing very well that anything could set Luna off.

"**I **_**DON'T**_** CARE!**" She shouted, and with that she slammed the door.

I stood there speechless, looking back and forth between the two rooms. Antoinette was with Candace and not likely to let me in on account of Candace not enjoying my company as of late. Luna was going to probably rant to Gill on the phone, and most likely did not want anyone else's company. Not to mention, both Angelo and Julius were MIA.

"I…suppose I'll go take a walk then…" I said with a little sigh.

I made sure to grab my art case in the event that I may find something that inspires me.

"I'm going for a little walk!" I called in a last attempt for company.

Silence.

"Eheh…can't blame me for trying." I said and made my way out the door after checking for the card key.

When I reached the lobby, the receptionist bid me a good day until my return and I thanked her for her kindness before stepping out onto the streets of town.

"Maybe I'll explore one of the clothing shops." I said and made my way down the sidewalk.

I wandered about the main streets for about 30 minutes, still not finding a place that caught my eye.

"Oh, this is ridiculous! The most fashionable town in the world and nothing interests me?" I said in disbelief. I saw about a dozen stores, some vastly known all over the world. Yet, all of them only had gaudy fashions. I'm not just being picky either. Would you wear a long dress with a tank top torso which was bubble gum pink while the skirt was hot pink and it also had sequin frills on the shoulders? No? I think I made my point.

I continued to walk by all the various stores when I caught a glimpse of the less glamorous part of town. My eyes nearly bulged at how many people weren't traveling down this part. Sure, the sidewalks were a little narrow, and the streets didn't look at perfect. But from just a glimpse I could see so many interesting styles and colors. Some styles looked plain yet beautiful.

I didn't hesitate to take a turn down this street and go to the most inviting store. In the shop there were little sales going on. Prices were marked down on some really nice looking clothing, they had their share of costume jewelry, but the store wasn't for jewelry, it was obviously for the styles. I walked over to one of the many sale racks and picked up the sleeve of a white cardigan that was plain in color but extravagant in stitching. The crocheted collar gave it a blazer feel as it came down and stopped at the chest area. The buttons weren't so huge, but they weren't too tiny either.

"That's rather nice…" I muttered to myself as I moved on from it, as it wasn't exactly my style. However, it _was_ very nice. And the material felt good as well.

As I searched deeper in the store, my eyes fell on some very eye catching displays. A multitude of colors ranging in different types of styles. I couldn't resist going over to take a look. It seemed like it was mostly lounge and beach wear. Yet it was very fashionable. One thing in particular caught my eye. It was a white pullover. It had loose mid-sleeves and a hood. The pockets were in the front and material was seamless at the bottom so it curled in with a cute look. The hood strings were plaid blue and the bottom where the seamless lip was located was plaid blue as well. The inside of the hood also had the same plaid blue pattern. Light blue, dark blue, and white.

"This is very nice." I awed at the simple yet playful design. I picked up a large size (as I'm not a very small person) and held it up against me.

"It's so sporty. I love it!" I said and gave a little grin.

"Y-you like it?" I heard someone call and spun around to face a girl who was little bigger than me in weight.

"Yes, it is very chic." I relayed to her with a smile. Her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Ah, that's good! We call it 'Sports Chic'."

"Well you lived up to the design's name." I told her.

Thank you, my mother and I put our heart and mind into every piece of clothing we make." She gushed.

"You made this?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." She said with pride encompassing her facial features.

I looked at the article of clothing in my hands once again, this time admiring the amount of work that must've went into it.

"You have a good sense of style. I admirer your designing skills." I complimented her.

"I can't express how happy that makes me." She looked around before looking back at me.

"Secretly, I wish that I could model this item, since I have so many ideas to go with it. Unfortunately I'm not quite the right fit for that sort of thing." She said with a sigh.

"Yes, I understand your dilemma. I'm the same way with much of the things I style myself." I responded.

She perked right up.

"You design as well?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. I've not been fortunate enough to open up a store yet…but I'll open one soon and be able to show the world my art." I said, savoring the image of me surrounded by customers wanting to purchase my clothing.

"Well, when you get there it will feel like you're floating on air. We don't get a lot of customers…but just knowing that we're one step closer with this shop helps my mother and I to keep going. I'm Annabelle by the by." She said.

"What a nice name, I'm Molly. And I'd very much like to purchase this. Along with other things to match…like an outfit." I said and the girl almost jumped for joy.

"Yes ma'am! What else would you like to go with it?"

I gave a look around the store, not knowing exactly how to navigate since I had a horrible sense of direction.

"Why don't you recommend some things to me?" I finally decided. Annabelle looked a bit caught off guard by my request, but she bounced right back and gave me a grin.

"Well, first off. I'd recommend some boyshorts. Ankle boots would set off your style sense, they'd be dark brown since it's a neutral color and you could put it with other things making it a good purchase." She said, giving me her honest opinion.

I did just that, buying what she suggested, and it all looked very cute in my opinion.

"Hmm…it feels like I'm missing something though." I pondered.

She seemed caught off guard by this as well. The outfit needed something else…but what?

When I looked over in a random direction, I spotted a rack containing beautiful colors of silk and sheer scarves. I caught sight of a pure white sheer scarf that had small, clear, glass beads tied to the ends of the frills on both sides of the scarf.

"That!" I exclaimed and ran to the scarf with much interest. When I returned with it Annabelle gave a smile.

"A scarf for the outfit?" She questioned.

"Or a belt…or a head band…maybe even a bracelet." I offered, my grin forming from thinking of all the possibilities.

"Miss Molly, I believe that you will go very far as a designer." Annabelle said and the old woman (her mother obviously) nodded in agreement.

"Anyone who can see so many things in one object has that potential." Annabelle's mother stated.

"Ah, thank you. I hope that I do. Thanks for the wonderful shopping experience, I hope your business picks up very soon." I said before paying for my items and leaving.

It was very amazing that not many people traveled down these streets that held so much potential. In fact…so amazing that it was sad.

The day was getting late, but I felt reinvigorated to travel to one more shop at least.

As I looked around, I managed to spot an accessory shop that looked pretty extravagant.

"A place that big must have something worth looking at." I muttered.

"Molly!" I heard and looked to my right and left in surprise. The voice was distant sounding…or maybe it was because of the buzz of the streets that I thought that. Nonetheless, I couldn't spot who called me, nor could I tell if anyone was calling me in the first place. It wasn't as if Molly was an uncommon name.

I decided I was just hearing things and stepped into the store.

I saw a lot of costume jewelry, some was pretty cute as all costume jewelry is sometimes…but I didn't see anything really eye catching. Even looking in the glass cases I saw nothing that impressed me.

"Enjoying our selection ma'am?" I heard a girl ask from behind me.

"Hm? Oh, well I do think some of these things are nice. It's just not really my cup of tea if you understand my point." I answered without really turning my head to her, I didn't mean to be rude, but I was still assessing the many accessories. The girl's sales associate smile was dampened by my choice of words.

"I see, it's a bit too expensive for you?" She asked, a little less perky. This time, I turned my head to her.

"Now, when ever did I insinuate that?" I asked with a twinge of annoyance.

The girl then stuck her nose up in the air.

"Well, seeing your bags, I can tell that you went to shop at one of those alley way stores where the prices are cheaper than the products to purchase are. I believe it's a little rude to wander into a store, knowing that you can't even purchase items on the rack." She said with a huff.

I tried hard not to bare my teeth at her as I turned to her with a shocked and incredulous look on my face, I'm sure.

"Now, what is going on over here?" I heard a man's voice call as he approached me and the girl.

"Sir, I was just telling this woman to stop loitering about the store. She has insulted your work." She said with a humph.

"Insulting me?" He asked with anger as he glanced skeptically at me. At that moment his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Miss, wherever did you get such fine jewelry?" He asked as he reached out to touch my necklace.

I stepped back in shock before taking the star shaped sapphire in my own grasp and clutching it to my chest.

"It is an original masterpiece by my colleague. He made it as one of the first accessories that will be in _my_ fashion line. And I'll let you know that _all_ of his work is much better than anything in this glass display. In fact, compared to his fine craftsmanship your work is just a pile of-"

"Ahem." I head and turned to see Julius standing right beside me. How I didn't see him come in is beyond my knowledge. Angelo seemed to be coming in through the door right at that moment as well.

" literally came from nowhere." I said in surprise and he gave me a little stare before looking up at the man.

"I'm the one who made the necklace, if you must put a face to the product. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way." He said as he grabbed my shoulder.

Angelo was looking warily outside the store when we approached him. As if he was watching something. I tried to follow his line of vision, but he quickly turned to me.

"Why did you wander off alone without telling anyone where you were going?" He more demanded than asked.

I gave him a confused look.

"Angelo, you're acting like I could be kidnapped if left alone." I said with a laugh.

For some reason, this didn't seem ridiculous to either Angelo. I looked to Julius and he was also giving a stern look.

"Julius…?" I questioned and he snapped out of whatever he was thinking about.

"Honestly Molly, you shouldn't worry people! You could've run into a manipulative man who could've taken you back to their house and done unspeakable things. How awful!" Julius exaggerated while making a fearful look. I gave him a blank look.

"You mean like you?" I deadpanned.

"I'm hurt, really, I am." He said and I gave a little smirk.

"I understand, I made you all worry. Let's go back then." I said and we left the accessory store to return to the hotel. Angelo was silent the whole way.

"By the way…" Julius started with a serious demeanor as we got into the elevator. I turned to him and gave an inquisitive look. What else could he possibly want to tell me?

"Nice accent." He said and gave an impish smile. My cheeks went red with rage as I crossed my arms indignantly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have an accent!" I said, trying to cover it up.

"It was really heavy this time around!" He laughed.

I just stood in defiance as he joked with me. I guess I was too careless and let my 'normal girl' accent go.

"Whatever…" I muttered with anger as we stepped off the elevator.

"It's alright Molly. Your accent is actually cute." Angelo said and I gave him a smile.

"Thanks…" I said.

As soon as we opened the door to the suite I was bum rushed by Luna.

"_Where'd you go_!" She shouted and I looked at her with surprise.

"I-I just went shopping. I didn't think it would be a big deal since everyone else was too busy." I explained.

"You idiot! I'm never too busy for you!" Luna whined.

"Neither am I." I heard and looked up to see a very irritated Antoinette glaring at me.

"Sorry…" I muttered again.

"Geez! I always have to worry about you Molly! You overwork yourself, then you go and wander off like some kid at a candy store. Sometimes your dependable but other times you really seem to slack off! What am I going to do with you?" Luna ranted with her fists held up in rage.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I said and held my hands up in defense.

Luna literally looked like she was going 'Grah grah grah!'. It was cute and terrifying all at once.

Antoinette walked up and nodded her head.

"For once I agree with her. Molly, you should know better than to go off like that. Anything could've happened since it _is_ you." Antoinette said with a serious face.

I hung my head low.

"I'm sorry…" I said again as if I was a kid being reprimanded by her older siblings.

At that thought, I couldn't help but giggle. It was completely and entirely a ridiculous thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Luna asked.

"It's just too funny!" I laughed out.

"It's kinda of like I'm being scolded by my older siblings, though I have none. So, it's really weird." I said and started to laugh again.

Everyone seemed to calm down at my comment and Luna even giggled along with me.

"Well, it's getting late so we should stay in for the night. We have to get up early to catch the plane anyway." Angelo relayed.

"Ah, Angelo. I can always rely on you to keep track of our schedule." Antoinette said and Angelo rolled his eyes.

"Of course, since you and Molly never do." He teased.

"My, my. And what exactly are you suggesting?" Antoinette asked as she raised a brow.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Angelo answered as we walked further into the room.

I just then noticed Candace sitting at the dining table.

"Hello, Candace. Are you feeling better?" I asked and she stared at me for a minute.

"Yes, I am." She answered and took a sip from her tea cup.

"That's good…" I said and was silent, not knowing what else to say to a girl who possibly hated me.

"Did you have a nice walk?" She asked, surprising me.

"Uh-yes. I found a very cute store, the designs were very nice and I ended up purchasing an outfit." I said.

She gave a small smile.

"That's nice." She offered and went back to her tea.

It seemed that her talking to Antoinette has calmed her down.

**Maybe we can finally be on friendly terms!**

"Molly, dear, can you come here real quick? I need your opinion on an outfit." Antoinette called from our room and I went to go check on her.

She was simply sitting on the edge of the bed and looking into the vanity mirror that was on the left side of the wall.

"I don't see an outfit." I said and Antoinette gestured for me to close the door. I did and I looked back at her.

"Molly, it's about Candace. It seems that she's still stuck on the idea that you are infatuated with Julius."

I groaned at this information.

**Maybe not…**

"_Still?_" I asked. Antoinette nodded in confirmation and I flopped face down on my bed.

"My goodness, I can't win."

"That's not all dear. It seems that she's going to try and pry him away from you."

"I don't care. I don't like him in that sense Antoinette!" I said.

Antoinette shrugged and fiddled with a piece of her hair. I tilted my head at her.

"Antoinette?" I questioned. She continued to fiddle with her hair and I got a shocked look.

"Antoinette! Come now!" I said in shock.

"Well, Molly!" She started as she spun around with a smile that showed her humor.

"It does seem like you're quite attached to the fellow. I for one think it's wonderful!" She said.

"Et tù, Antoinette?" I asked as I looked at her from my position on the bed.

"I am only supposing that this may be good for you." She said with a little shrug.

"He's a playboy!" I shouted.

"Many a man have been changed by the right women."

"I don't think I'd be the right woman anyway…" I muttered. Thinking about all my problems.

"Molly, your memorizing ability is not a problem."

"It's not an ability it's a _disease_!" I snapped and Antoinette gave me sympathizing look which I had to turn away from. We were silent.

"Hyperthymesia…" She began.

"For one, is not a disease…it's a syndrome. For two, it can be a gift and a curse Molly. You should know that."

"It's a curse. A horrible curse." I said as I sunk my head into my pillow.

At that very moment, my mind seemed to collapse everything around me and bring up something else.

Now I was in my father's office again. Hiding under the desk at my father's feet as he had stuffed me under there, telling me to be quiet. I could remember every part of the conversation my father and the man, Hermando Cassiar, were having. I knew it was him, because his voice was so clear and familiar. About a deal, a trade more like it, for my father's safety. Their voices raised as they argued and then…

Then he shot my father. I remembered my Father falling out of his chair as Hermando walked out the room. The image of my father and…all the blood and…

"_DADDY_!" I started to shout in fear, in anguish…in pain. I was thrashing around, scared, helpless. What could I do? What was I supposed to do? Was Hermando going to come back.

"Molly! Molly!" I could feel my body being shook and I started to panic even more.

"_NO_!" I screamed and closed my eyes shut. It suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe.

I felt myself being turned around and my mind started to take me back to where my body actually was.

I saw Antoinette's face as she stared into mine with worry.

"Goodness Molly, I thought you had fallen asleep an hour ago! Were you having an episode all this time?" She said as she smoothed my hair.

I didn't utter a single word as I turned my head back into my pillow and began to sob. Antoinette continued to smooth my hair, not saying a word to me because she knew what I had remembered.

That's why it was a curse, hyperthymesia…I could remember everyday of my life exactly, down to the most intricate detail. The death of my father wasn't the only thing that caused me so much disturbance either.

There was so. Much. More.

_**~*~*~*Julius' POV*~*~*~**_

Angelo and I had stepped out of the hotel room after Antoinette came out and said that Molly wouldn't be eating since she fell asleep.

"We're lucky they didn't noticed her alone in town." Angelo said and I nodded my head.

"You still haven't told me who 'they' are, why they're coming after her, or even how you know any of this." I said with a bit of annoyance in my tone.

"Because I'm still not entirely sure myself. And you don't need to know where I get my info from or how." He said with a sigh.

"The only thing we need to concentrate now is keeping Molly in the dark about her being watched by a different pair of eyes besides her uncle's. I'm sure it's already unnerving enough for her to think about her uncle watching her every move."

"Why in the world is he doing that again?" I asked.

"Safety purposes." He simply said.

I gave a sigh and thought for a while before getting a sudden thought.

"If she's in danger of being caught by someone, why did her uncle invite her to this contest."

Angelo gave a shrug.

"From what I can gather, it's for two reasons. One being that Molly wants to be a designer and he wants her to try for her dream; the second being that he thinks she's safer near him right now. It makes sense, but he has to realize that she has a farm to run." He said.

"And a store to help out with. Mira isn't over her mourning period yet." I included.

"Ah, yes. That's another reason why she can't stay here with us..." Angelo said with a solemn face.

We were quiet for a long while. Both of us probably thinking about different things. Me thinking about how to respond to him; him probably thinking about what to do from here. I looked off down the hotel's hallway, it was peacefully quiet.

"You think you can keep a butterfly caged?" I suddenly asked and Angelo gave me a glare before it melted into something that looked like annoyance and guilt.

"I don't want to keep her caged...I want her to live her dreams."

He looked at his hands.

"Just...I want to protect her from everything at the same time." He seemed pained and helpless right now.

"Why can't you from where she is? It's simple enough for you to move out to Castanet, right?"

He turned to go back into the hotel room.

"If only it were that simple." He muttered bitterly. I followed him back in to go to our room.

Everyone else was already asleep.

"_DADDY_!" Molly's strangled gasp came.

Or so we thought.

Angelo immediately rushed towards Antoinette and Molly's room to find Antoinette trying to calm Molly down.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly as to not disturb the two girl's that were on the other side of the suite.

Angelo shook his head as he watched Molly with sympathetic eyes.

"She's remembering her father's death again." He sighed.

"Was it really that traumatizing..." I wondered aloud.

"Anyone who watched someone they love die is sure to be traumatized...but that's only what she's remembering this time. There's other things that haunt her too, and she remembers all of them clearly. From the weather, the date, the time, even every wrinkle in someone's outfit that day."

"Why so vividly?" I asked, confused.

Angelo was silent for a while, watching Antoinette's efforts to calm Molly. He practically had to tear his eyes away from her whimpering body.

"It's called hyperthymesia. It's a syndrome that makes it possible for a person to remember everyday of their life easily."

He turned back to Molly and Antoinette.

"It's only been recently discovered, so we don't know much about it. However, in Molly's case it seems that she can also use it to memorize things like books. However, her case is also a bit extreme." He said.

"Extreme how?"

"Well...sometimes her mind will change her surroundings in the present to the surroundings in the past. Basically taking her psyche back to her memories and she relives them. Put that with what Molly's been through and it's a horrible slideshow of every bad thing that's ever happened to her. That's why she'll sometimes space out for a long time."

I looked at Molly and realized that she must've been in so much pain, having to relive her father's death almost every day.

"It must be hard on her." I muttered.

Now I know why her eyes never shined. Every time they started to glow, a blackened memory would come back to dull them.

* * *

><p><strong>So now you know! Molly has hyperthymesia! It's a very rare syndrome and it's VERY interesting! It's also why it was so easy for her to learn how to refine ore and wonderfuls (so she's not just really good at stuff and a Mary-Sue, it's actually a problem)! If you're not quite sure what it is yet then please google it. I tried to explain as best as I could in-story but sometimes it's hard to explain medical cases like this if you're not a doctor xP SORRY!<strong>

**Until next time guys ^-^~**


	16. Chapter 16: Isn't This Lovely

**Yo! Sorry this chapter isn't very long, but it was mostly dedicated to just some slight development of feelings between Julius and Molly and many other things that you all probably won't realize until this story progresses further (don't worry, this chapter is worth something)!**

**Thanks for reviewing!:**

**StephanoAtlas: Now that you mention it, this kind of does has a Dodging Bullets feel to it! Anyway, with the emotes the XP is supposed to be like a person scrunching up their face as they stick out their tongue. I usually use it when I'm explaining how hopeless I am lol. XD is supposed to be like the big, cheeky grins those comic relief characters in animes make. Or it could be someone laughing really hard. Hope that helps, and thanks for the review! I'm so flattered that I got 13 stars (so amazing)!**

**Red on a rose: SO sorry for the wait! I'm really bad at this updating thing lol. Anyway, you're very close to the whole hyperthymesia syndrome, but eidetic memory isn't quite like it. While it is related to eidetic memory, hyperthymesia is a more vast memory that an individual possesses. It is autobiographical memory where you can name a date and maybe even a time to a person and they can tell you exactly what happened that day, step by step. This can be related to some people who can remember being born actually. There is still much to learn about this syndrome, and it's not fully covered yet, meaning that different variations of hyperthymesia could still be discovered. This is one of the main reasons why I'm using it in the story, I believe I can use it as a very interesting plot device. Thanks so much for the review! I appreciate it muchies!~**

**Panda Bandit: I'm so horrible! I made you wait soooooooo long! I hope you're still reading this, and also, thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying my stories though I'm very bad at updating _. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Azn-Rinny: I keep missing you! I'm never on when you are anymore T~T so sad...! You totally thought I was dead, don't deny it! I can see it in your (eyes? no. Face...no...umm) username! Yup, I can see it in your username! It doesn't matter how late you review, I'm going to be slow to update no matter what cuz I'm a twerp like that lolz. Thanks for your always wonderful reviews! I'm glad to hear from you and I hope that we may be able to chat some day soon (What day? One day, some day soon xD. I always seem to say that).**

**Sorry for the supercalifragilisticexpialid ociously long wait! (See what I did there with that Mary Poppins word? Get it cuz she's English and Molly is...you get the point). ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>~*~*~Molly's POV~*~*~<em>**  
><strong>

"Would you like something to drink ma'am?" A pretty flight attendant asked.

We were just now departing from Elkin City.

"No, I'm-"

"Miss, don't listen to her. She would absolutely love a drink. A flavored water please." Antoinette jumped in.

Antoinette was being overly protective since my outburst last night.

"And something to eat too. A shrimp salad with Italian dressing, please." Angelo chimed.

Angelo too.

"And a head pillow." Julius added.

And oddly enough, so was Julius.

The flight attendant, looking quite frazzled with all the sudden requests, nodded her head and made her way to the front of the plane.

"Okay, why do I need flavored water, special ordered salad, and a head pillow?" I asked, exasperated.

"Because you need to keep hydrated yet satisfied." Antoinette basically commanded me.

"You also need to eat well. It's a long flight." Angelo explained.

I turned to Julius, awaiting his explanation; so I was waiting for him to stop staring after the flight attendant. His attention finally snapped to me.

"Hm?" He asked.

"The head pillow?" I questioned.

"_Oh!_ Yes, that's for me. First class doesn't have the plushest of seats as you might be able to tell." Julius sighed.

I rolled my eyes at him. Okay, so Julius wasn't being over protective...but Antoinette and Angelo were (or rather, more protective than their usual over protectiveness).

"Julius, no one wants to hear you complain about how the plane isn't pampering you enough." Luna huffed.

"Actually Luna, Julius has made an exceptional point. I haven't a clue why I didn't request my private jet." Antoinette sighed.

"I _hate_ your private jet." I said, cringing at the thought.

"Oh yes, that's why I didn't. Why did you hate it again?" My friend asked me with confused eyes.

I opened my mouth to respond.

"Why else would she hate it, Antoinette? You bedazzled it with real Sapphire and Amethysts and then gave it a giant diamond nose. The cost of the shell could feed malnutrition children for years." Angelo spoke up for me.

"How excessive..." Candace said with a troubled look on her face.

"Exactly. That is why I hate it."

"Molly dear, it's not like that anymore!" Antoinette protested.

"It's not?"

"No! I had the jewels replaced with Emeralds and Crystals, and the diamond nose is now platinum instead!" She said, seeming to take pride in this.

Everyone was silent.

"That's supposed to be better?" Luna asked.

"Oh, come off it." Antoinette huffed and plopped backward in her seat.

"Don't throw a fit." Angelo tutted her and she glowered at the back of his chair.

Antoinette and Angelo were a very strange duo.

"Would you mind telling me about the view?" I suddenly heard Julius ask. I turned to see the pretty flight attendant handing Julius his pillow. She bent over towards the window a bit and gave a smile.

"Oh yes. Well, right now we're flying over the mountains of Flower Bud Village. It is quite an amazing sight, isn't it?" She said, looking pleased that she could be helpful.

"Yes, almost as amazing as the view I'm getting of your beautiful complexion right now." Julius said with a smile that would look good on a dead rat. I was almost hypnotized by it myself (thank Goddess I'm smarter than that).

"O-oh my." The girl said, not knowing how to respond to his praise. Luna suddenly reached in front of her and yanked on Julius' hair while Candace gave a blank and almost shocked expression to the purple haired playboy.

"Sorry about my friend here. His dog broke free from its leash if you know what I mean." Luna said, giving a sweet as sugar smile to the attendant as she yanked harder and harder on Julius' long strands.

"Uh, yes. It's fine, I'm not bothered by it much." The attendant said and, with a smile, walked back to whence she came.

Luna continued to pull on Julius' hair. Only her sweet smile was now replaced with the wrath of the Harvest King.

"I'll teach you to disrupt the peace!" Luna grumbled.

"Ouch, ouch! Let go you little imp! You ruined my game!" Julius protested.

"L-Luna, careful!" Candace softly scolded her sister.

Compared to Luna, Candace, and Julius...Angelo and Antoinette actually seemed normal.

Angelo glared daggers at Julius which caused me to wonder what their deal was in the first place. I've seen them together a lot lately, yet Angelo always seems upset with him.

"Molly, what's the matter? Aren't you going to eat?" Luna asked me, causing all of my companions to eye me curiously.

"I-I'm just taking in the sight of the platter before I indulge in it, that's all." I said hastily.

I guess my curiosity concerning Julius and Angelo would have to wait.

**X**

**X**

**X**

The flight went on well into the night. Just about everyone was asleep.

"Ma'am, is there anything that you need?"

"No, I'm fine with the last cup of coffee you brought me. Thank you for asking though."

Well, everyone but me.

I was positive that it had been well over twelve hours since we boarded this flight, and for some reason I just couldn't get any sleep. Angelo (who was in front of me) knocked out an hour ago only when I pretended to go to sleep. I knew he meant well, but I could see how exhausted he was and just couldn't let him do that to himself.

I stretched slightly in my seat and looked over at Antoinette (having the window seat beside me) who was sleeping with her chin propped idly on her hand and her legs crossed. Even in her sleep she was refine. Luna was laid over her sister's lap, looking very much like a little child while Candace looked like the loving mother. Julius had moved up a sit to avoid Luna's hair-pulling tactics and was sleeping soundly.

The plane suddenly shook with a force that startled me. To my left, I could hear Luna give out a little sigh of disturbance in her sleep.

"It's fine, just a little turbulence." The attendant said with a smile.

An air of relief washed over me and I sat up a little straighter in my chair.

"Where's the restroom?" I asked and she politely pointed behind me. I turned to look at a curtained area and realized it was the space that separated Coach from First-Class.

"Ah, thank you." I said. She nodded and made her way to the front of the ship, probably where the Attendant's cabin was (or something of that sort).

Hesitantly, I stood up, feeling a little wobbly at first and rubbing the numbness from my butt and thighs (12 hours is a long time to sit) before making my way to the restroom.

I went to the door and slid it open, stepping inside and placing the lock before freshening up. I washed my hands and splashed my face lightly, feeling much more comfortable in my skin again. Looking in the mirror, it was surprising how exhausted I looked; I mean, I didn't feel tired in the least. Maybe it was just the lighting that made my eyes look so tired. I splashed my face once more and gently dried it with a face towel that I then threw in the hamper.

I sighed, giving myself a lingering glance in the mirror as I slowly opened the door. I stepped out, tearing my eyes off the mirror at the last-minute before running smack dab into someone's chest. I gave a surprised 'eep' at the impact before hearing some small object fall to the ground. I wobbled from being off-balanced, but quickly steadied by firm hands.

"O-oh dear." I began, looking up at the brown eyes of the man I had run into that were concentrating on me. His blonde hair seemed wind-blown in a way.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" The man said in a hushed and apologetic voice.

"Oh, no. I just wasn't watching where I was going." I said, feeling very flustered. I reached to my chest to grab my necklace in uncertainty and couldn't find the star-shaped jewelry, in fact, I couldn't feel the chain around my neck either.

"Wh-where...?" I started in worry.

Before I could turn, the man stooped down, his hair brushing my cheek slightly, just to grab something.

"_Gah,_" I muttered in surprise as he came back up, looking closely at my face before holding my necklace up.

"It fell from your neck, right?" He said and took my hand, placing it firmly in my palm.

"It must be important if you wear it all the time." He said.

Our faces were impossibly close, causing me to become very self-conscious.

"Molly?" Someone called me. The man shifted his vision to the left.

Before I could even have a chance to follow his gaze, I was pulled to the side.

I immediately recognized Julius' scent of roses dampened by the rain and my face went red at his close proximity. What's his deal pulling me so forcefully? And wasn't he asleep?

"Hey-" I started and looked at the stern facial expression Julius was wearing on his face; his red eyes only added a sense of intimidation to him. He was looking straight at the man in front of us and the man was looking back very stoic-like.

"...Julius?" I muttered quietly. Why did he seem so on edge?

Julius broke eye-contact with the man before gently leading me through the curtains, back to first class.

"Hey, Julius. What's wrong with you?" I said after we got near our seats. Julius faced me and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"You're quite the hopeless sort." He said.

I stiffened at his comment and stared at him in confusion.

"You don't know when a man is coming on to you? He was 5 centimeters away from your face."

"H-he was picking up my necklace." I protested.

"Yes yes, it seems that innocent doesn't it? Well, I guess I already clarified how naïve you were a while ago." Julius said with a sigh.

"Y-you..." I said, clenching my fists in anger at his insult.

He threw his pillow at my face, causing my initial anger to fall away and be replaced with the injury he added to his insult.

"Anyway, you look tired. The plane will land at 12 am so try to get some rest." He said, patting my head like he would a child's.

I would've thrown the pillow back at him if it didn't smell so heavenly. Julius' scent (as mentioned before) was just like my late Father's...and it comforted me. I held the pillow and looked at him with irritation; someone like him shouldn't have such a comforting smell.

"What, you don't want it?" He asked, reaching for the soft and fluffy object.

I stepped back a little and shook my head.

"No, I want it. Thank you." I said quickly.

Julius stared at me in surprise before letting a small smile grace his face.

"Well, then you can have it for the rest of the trip. I won't need it." He said and made his way back to his seat.

I sat back in mine and laid the pillow over my arm rest, lying my head down on it and taking in the wonderful aroma of roses. Suddenly, it wasn't so hard to go to sleep.

**X**

**X**

**X**

I slowly woke up to the feel of the plane lowering in altitude. It was a silky black outside as we touched ground. Everyone was either already awake, or just woke up.

"_We are now arriving in Crifston. Please keep seated until the plane comes to a full stop. Do not grab your luggage out of-"_

I heard the voice of the Captain as he instructed us over the intercom.

"Finally!" Luna chirped excitedly as she looked out the window at the airport. It was lit up with the runway lights and many headlights from the cargo trucks.

When the plane finally landed, we were able to unload our luggage and file off the aircraft.

"Per your Uncle's instructions...there should be someone here to pick us up." Angelo said.

I gave a nod to him before trying my best to scan the crowd.

"Molly, you're not really trying to look are you? You're too short to see a thing." Angelo remarked.

"Angelo!" I exclaimed in mock hurt to which he gave a playful grin.

What a mean joke!

"I'm afraid he's right dear. Why, you're just about the same height as Luna." Antoinette said.

"Gee, thanks." Luna muttered irritably.

"Luna, your size isn't a problem. You're about the same height as Mom was." Candace said gently to cajole her little sister.

Luna gave a shrug, but I think the comment made her happy as I saw a small smile work its way to her lips.

"Ah, I think I see our ride." Julius said, catching all of our attention.

This time, I used my shortness to my advantage as I made my way through the crowd to get a better look at where Julius' stare was going. As a gap formed within the crowd, I could see clearly to a line of people holding up signs. I was only barely able to get a glimpse of my name on a poster card before a luggage cart came at me. I could only think of jumping on the thing to avoid a crash. So there I was, Luggage-Cart-Surfing, and when I arrived further towards the front, I could see an old family friend holding the sign up, looking at me in confused shock before I let out a jovial laugh.

"Mr. Ronaldo!" I shouted and jumped gracefully off the moving platform, straight in front of him.

"Molly. What're you doing scaring me like that! A heart attack you almost gave me!" He said and held his arms out for a hug which I gladly accepted.

"Sorry." I said with a smile as the rest of my group made their way towards me. I knew it was them because I could hear their out-raged protests at my behavior.

"Molly, for goodness sake. All because you can perform such stunts, does not mean that you _should_." Antoinette reprimanded me.

"Great, I just arrived back here and already I'm being ordered around." I said with a sigh.

Mr. Ronaldo shook hands with Angelo and gave Antoinette a hug as well before introducing himself as one of my Father's friends. I didn't mind that he used my Father in the present tense; Mr. Ronaldo always wasn't the one to accept death. He thought Elvis Presley was still alive too! With intros out of the way and our luggage being packed into the car, we were off to see my Uncle Donathan.

It wasn't a very long trip. Uncle Donathan's mansion was only a few miles away from the airport, probably because he enjoys the sounds that planes make. His mansion had cameras placed around every inch with very tight security. Guard dogs positioned at both ends of the gate that we arrived at and stared at us in their protective way. Mr. Ronaldo had to show his ID before he drove in.

"So...what's your Uncle like?" Luna asked with a curious look at one of the dogs outside.

"Uncle Donathan? Well, he's kind of strict, but loving. He's cautious but likes to take chances sometimes. He's very jovial but also very serious. He's-"

"So he's a living, breathing example of a contradiction?" Julius butted in.

I gawked at him.

"Julius. Don't talk ill of her Uncle. He's been kind enough to give us all this sort of opportunity." Antoinette said.

"Actually, how about you just don't talk about him?" Angelo said in his stoic-like tone.

"Touchy this evening are we?" Julius said with a laugh.

"I was just thinking..." Candace began in a small voice. Everyone turned towards her as the car stopped.

"If this is Molly's Uncle...then how is she able to compete?" She asked.

"Well it's...hm..." Antoinette began but lost her words.

I don't think the reality of it hit me until just now...but Candace actually had a point there.

Luna gave a confused look towards the mansion just outside the car window.

"Come to think of it..." She said with a thoughtful voice.

Antoinette and Angelo exchanged looks and I suddenly understood what was happening.

"You deceitful little devils..." Julius muttered bitterly, which only mean he had caught on to their plan.

I looked from Angelo to Antoinette and back.

"You _must_ be kidding! I mean, I just got started over there and-Antoinette I have _animals _to cake care of for Goddess sake!" I said in renewed astonishment.

"You mean...you mean we're not in a designer's contest?" Luna said in shock.

I slowly shook my head, looking anxiously at my pink-haired friend.

"Oh...you're joking! You have to be _joking_!" Luna shouted.

Angelo and Antoinette sat quietly, looking between the four of us who had no clue.

"Luna...Luna we left Grandma to work the shop alone for this!" Candace said with an out-of-character urgency in her voice.

Luna looked like she was about to tear the van apart. And then I realized something as well.

"Oh, dear! Ms. Mira! Her jewelry shop! Oh-no!" I gasped and let my head fall into my hands.

Julius let out an exasperated sigh.

"Angelo, what in Goddess' hell is going on here? And I mean what's _really _going on? You can't lie to me, I know there were some strange people checking us out on that plane." Julius said in an all-too-serious tone.

I looked up and gave a shocked look to my friends. Antoinette seemed guilty while Angelo sat as cool as a cucumber! Luna and Candace's baby blues were bugged out right about now.

"Now, now. Calm down, everyone." Mr. Ronaldo said, but I was not sitting for this.

I opened the car door and hopped out in disbelief, clutching tightly onto the only thing that was loose on my body which was the Julius' necklace.

"What strange people? What does he mean? What's going on?" I said, raising my tone with each question.

"Molly, my niece!" I heard the booming voice of my Uncle Donathan from behind me.

Immediately I spun around with the look of fire in my eyes.

"What in the world is going on! There is no Designer Competition, is there!" I shouted in outrage.

Uncle's expression swiftly dropped and let his eyes meet Angelo's.

"She find out on her own, sir." Angelo replied coolly.

Uncle gave a sigh and snapped his fingers. In seconds, Uncle's security surrounded the car. They were taking out bags and pulled Candace and Luna out the car, much to their protest.

"Hey!" Julius said in anger as one of them tried to touch him.

"Leave him, he's fine." Angelo said, waving off the security guard in question.

I rose an eyebrow at the development when I was suddenly plucked from off my own feet two.

I gave an appalled gasp.

"Uncle! Tell them to put me down this _instant_! I want a speedy flight back to Castanet _now_!" I demanded, seething in my anger.

My Uncle Donothan ignored my protests as he started to talk to the other three who were given the right to their own two feet.

"Molly! What the heck is going on here!" Luna shouted as the men carried us away toward the mansion.

"I'm so sorry, Luna. But I really don't know!"

I kept trying to take a glance behind me to see what the others were talking about, but I couldn't get a clear view since the guards were being difficult.

"We'll see you at breakfast, Molly!" I could hear Antoinette call before Luna, Candace, and I were whisked into the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your patience everyone! I hope you enjoyed this small update. I promise I'll have something much more exciting next time ;P.<strong>

**Until then, see ya!**


	17. Chapter 17: To Protect Her

**LONG WAIT I KNOW! DON'T. KILL. ME. I swear it'll be worth your while if you don't xD**

**Thanks goes to:**

**Byakuei: I know right! Julius gets so little publicity, and when he does he's usually the flamboyant friend, the prissy snob, or the mean bully person who everyone makes gay! I believe Julius has a crazy cool feminine side, not to mention, men like him are bound to get the ladies. Hence, the personality I gave him xD. He's an underrated character, which is why I wanted to give him his time to shine! I worked very hard on the character designs so I'm overjoyed that you like them. Thanks so much for your review, it gave me an extra boost when I read it!**

**LoneTaku: It would appear so...however let us read on to find out just what these crazy people are doing with my characters! If it's anything too outrageous we MUST start a riot :0! Lol thanks for reviewing!**

**Luneve: I'm so sorry that my story has disappointed you (I can't recall if I sent you a PM or not). I sincerely hope that this doesn't scare you away from the rest of my stuff and that you're hopefully reading this, meaning you decided to stick around for the rest of the story. Thanks for your honest opinion and for leaving a review though you were not pleased with what you read :)**

**Hmszelda: Lol, I think that's how half the people who read the last chapter reacted. It was like...lol wut? Things just don't seem to go as planned...that is, of course, unless you're the one planning them. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA :). Thanks for reviewing, it's appreciated as always my lovely ^3^**

* * *

><p><em>~*~*~*~Molly's POV~*~*~*~<em>

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, okay-"

"_LUNA_!" I shouted in annoyance at my pink-haired friend. She had been pacing the room, repeating the same word over and over again for the past three minutes. And, while I can identify with her sudden shock and anxiety, there was only so much I could take before wanting to tear off her pigtails.

"Don't yell at her." Candace murmured silently from her sulking position on the sofa to the far off left of the room. She had been rather bitter towards me since we got into the room.

"What are we going to do!" Luna shouted and pulled strenuously on her pigtails.

Candace looked up with concern in her eyes.

"Luna, you're going to frizz your hair." She said and Luna immediately stopped pulling her hair.

She turned to me, her vivid blue eyes in a state of ruin.

"Molly. What are going to do?" She repeated.

"Grandma is running the shop _alone_! That Kathy is going to find _some _way to take advantage of her kind-hearted ways. And who knows how long we're going to be here! Your Uncle isn't letting us _budge_." Luna ranted.

"How do you think _I_ feel? I have animals and crops that I left in the villager's hands. And Ms. Mira's shop is not being tended to since both Julius and I are here. I gave her my word, and now I've even taken away her shop's main man, Julius." I sighed, rub my hands over my eyes to fight off the fatigue.

"This is all your fault." Candace stated bluntly.

I turned to protest but, as I sat there staring at her forehead since she wouldn't grant me the acknowledgement of her eyes, I realized there was really no arguing with that. If I wasn't from this family, then life would possibly be much more easier.

Just then, the door to our prison cell (room) opened and the bodyguards from previously filed in with Mr. Ronaldo right in front of them. He gave a deep bow.

"My sincerest apologies, Molly and guests for this poor lack of non-given information. However, it's a difficult situation that I can't explain fully to you right now." He said.

I approached him as he brought himself up back to full stature.

"What is it that you _can _tell me then?" I asked.

Ronaldo gave a sigh that sounded like a low rumble, possibly searching for the answer to my question.

"It involves your father." He finally said.

I forced the lump in my throat back down...there would be no tears from me. In shock I looked to the side and down in thought for a moment before looking back at Ronaldo.

"I see. Very well then." I said and started for the bathroom.

"Molly. We came to fetch you for breakfast." Ronaldo said.

"I'll join you momentarily." I said, not missing a beat with my steps as I made it to the bathroom.

I stood by the door, listening for the sound of the rest of them leaving. As their footsteps left the room, I gave a sigh and started pulling myself together.

"Okay. It's okay." I muttered for a second as I tried to clear my head. I could feel a memory trying to rush its way to my mind and I could tell it wasn't a pleasant one. My hands shook helplessly and I stared at them for a moment before turning the sink on. The sound of the water hitting the black marble was soothing, and the white sound drowned out my thoughts for a second. My shaking hands were still shivering, in reflex I grabbed onto my necklace and held it tight, helping my hands to keep still.

I stayed like that for a while, taking steady breaths. I never knew how well this worked until now, it was good at covering up the thoughts.

"I should make note of it for future reference." I muttered to myself when I noticed my shaking began to recede.

With renewed strength, I turned the sink off and turned the knob to exit the bathroom.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"There you are!" Exclaimed Antoinette with a relieved tone as I came down the spiral staircase to enter the dining room.

"Yes...here I am." I muttered bitterly as I attempted to slide past her. She gave a small frown.

"Dearie, what's the matter?" She asked as she uncharacteristically grabbed on my shoulder to stop my steps.

"_Do NOT '_dearie' me." I said as I brushed her hand off my shoulder.

"Molly, don't tell me you're _upset_." Antoinette exasperated.

I spun on her.

"Yes, Antoinette. In fact, I am, indeed, upset. And I believe I can reserve that right for however long I fancy. You've come from, well, Goddess knows where, after I haven't seen you for two years and _this _is our reunion? A web of lies set up by my Uncle?" I said, disgust possibly dripping from my last sentence.

"Molly, I didn't intend for it to be like this. I was opposed to taking you away from the island in the beginning, I was. However, it would be a terrible lie if I said I didn't support the decision now." Antoinette said, reaching to hold my face tenderly as she often did when I was upset with her. I flinched away from her touch out of anger.

"You knew that my father was involved with this problem?" I inquired.

Antoinette gave a surprised look before looking at me, helplessly.

"There's so much more to this than you know Molly. I hate to say it, but it's for the best that you don't know." She said, folding her hands. Her facial features showing signs of remorse.

"Oh, you're finally down for breakfast." Someone said and I turned to see Julius giving a curious look to Antoinette and I recalled that Angelo let him stay with my Uncle and him, meaning Julius was now in on this secret I was being kept from.

"So _he_ can know?" I said to Antoinette, my brows furrowing with my frown before I walked onwards, past Julius, into the dining room, taking a seat next to Luna on the end.

"Everything alright?" Luna asked, questioning hues looking earnestly at me.

"Unfortunately, I'm wondering the same thing." I said lowly to her. She gave a confused look.

"You don't know what's going on?" She asked.

"I sincerely wish that I did." I whispered to her.

She looked in the direction of Antoinette and Julius, the two of them talking in hushed tones and glancing over to where I sat.

"How is it that Julius seems to know?" Luna whispered to me.

"That's another question I would like to have answered." I replied.

On Luna's other side sat Candace, who also seemed to notice Julius and Antoinette's hushed conversation. However, I think she was more concerned with their close proximity.

Luna let her attention flow towards the many art pieces hanging from the wall, so I'm sure she didn't hear what her sister muttered next:

"She lied..."

Te sound of Candace's voice was enough to send chills down my spine. Her bangs covering her face told me that there was an expression that I didn't want to see adorning her features.

For a second, I thought that whatever was running through Candace's mind was much more frightening than the present situation. And more importantly, what had Antoinette lied about besides this fashion show; i_f_ Candace was referring to her that is.

"Ah! Everyone else is here. _Magnifico_!" The bellowing sound of my Uncle Donathan's voice bounced throughout the room. Antoinette and Julius walked into the dining room to find their seats. Angelo, who had walked in with my Uncle, came and sat directly in front of me. His usual stoic look ever present as he scanned the room, as if in precaution. I was so interested in his actions that I had barely noticed when the highly extravagant food had been set down in front of me.

The food was set on a silver platter, crossiants circling the plate in a rich presentation, covered with melted butter. The middle was set with formaggio omlette sprinkled with parsley and small bits of hash brown. The colors were made to complement each other.

"Let us give thanks to the Goddess for bringing us together safely." Uncle Donathan spoke. He nodded towards Angelo and I.

"You too shall speak our prayer today." He added.

"Do we really require two people?" I asked.

"You will translate for your friends, won't you?" Uncle said with a hearty laugh as he took his seat at the head of the table, adjacent to Angelo and me.

I nearly forgot that Luna and Candace couldn't understand Italian. After figuring out Julius did, I thought that everyone could.

"Yes, of course." I said.

We all bowed our heads as Angelo began:

"_Dea, la ringrazio per averci fornito i frutti della terra._"

"Goddess, thank you for providing us with the fruit of the land." I translated.

" _Con tenero amore hai nutrito-_"

"With tender love you have nutured it-"

-e_ con le anime grato mangeremo._"

"-and with thankful souls we shall eat."

My Uncle smiled as we ended.

"_Mervaviglioso!_ You're words resonate in my soul. _Grazie!_"

"You're too kind, Sir." Angelo said with a bow of his head.

As the others ate, I continued to stare intently at Angelo. He was always so respectable to my uncle, possibly because he worked for him. The fact that Uncle Donathan let him say the prayer meant that he thought highly of Angelo, meaning Angelo was bound to know what was going on.

He noticed me staring at him and a look of worry reached his face.

"You look so pale." He said.

"It's probably from the stress." I muttered to him.

He didn't frown, but instead gave a reassuring smile.

"Please, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine soon." He assured me.

I stared at him with blatant disappointment.

"Angelo, how can I _not _be worried...and even a little hurt? You assisted Uncle in his lie. You _lied _to _me_ of all people." I said. Angelo gave a sigh.

"Molly, everything I do, I do to protect you." He muttered.

I wanted to slap him. Everything he does, he says it's for me. But that's not what I want. I want to know why I'm here and why he's keeping secrets from me.

"Di cosa si tratta? What are you two lovebirds whispering about?" Uncle Donathan bellowed in his usual loud voice. Everyone turned to look at Angelo and me. I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I looked with shock on my face at the rest of them. Angelo's face had gone blank, a slight pink coloring his cheeks.

"_UNCLE_!" I protested as he gave a hearty laugh.

I would have to talk to Angelo in private if I was going to find out anything.

We finished breakfast with little to no chatting. I suppose we all had something on our minds. Rightfully so I'm sure; the confusion of the situation was stressful on both who didn't know and who did, simply because secrets not known cause worry and secrets you must keep cause headaches. As the maids came to take the plates, Angelo stood up to make his way upstairs, Julius walking with him. My eyes followed them.

"Going to try and wring something out of them?" Luna asked me.

"Just Angelo. He can't keep secrets from me."

"Why? Cuz you're love birds~" Luna teased with a wicked smile to which I gawked.

"Luna, stop with that joke. It's not funny!" I said.

"I'm convinced that it is." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her before going after the two men. I'm sure it was only Luna's attempt to lighten the dull situation.

"Angelo!" I called as I reached the top the stairs, spo. They both swiveled with a start.

"Oh, Molly." Angelo said as he loosened his spotting them passing the large frosted glass window that was dyed with color like a collage. Both Julius and him seemed to be on-guard.

"We didn't finish our discussion." I said with crossed arms.

Angelo held his chin between his thumb and forefingers, giving a surprised look.

"We were having a discussion?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb..." I said with a quirked eyebrow.

Angelo was trying his best not the make eye-contact. It was only a matter of waiting until he looked directly at-

"Angelo, if it's something that she needs explained to her, I'll happily do it for you." Julius chimed in with a all-too-charming smile.

Angelo didn't usually get along with Julius, and by the way he looked at him I could see his reluctance. Still, with a more than unsatisfied look, he turned on his heel and continued on his way.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem at all." Julius answered before turning back to me.

I glared up at him.

"What?" He asked.

"'_What?'_ You know why I'm upset. What do you know!" I demanded.

Julius held his hands up in defense, a smile playing on his lips.

"I've no clue what you're talking about." He said, his red hues showing amusement. Did he think this was a game?

"Julius! Just a few hours ago you looked like you wanted to get back to Castanet just as much as I did. They told you something to make you so cooperative. Now, what was it!" I demanded.

"Is this how spoiled little rich girls act?" Julius inquired and I was quick to anger.

"I am no spoiled little rich girl! I'll have you know that right now!" I said.

"Calm down, I was only kidding." He said with a chuckle.

I frowned at his sense of humor.

"I'm serious, Julius. What's going on? Why does it concern my father?"

Julius' smile fell and he looked to the side.

"I can't tell you that." He replied. He looked troubled.

"Why not?"

"It's a precaution."

...

I silently let my eyes fall to the floor.

"Can you at least tell me how you can know but I can't?" I asked.

"Back in Crifston...I figured out something wasn't right about Angelo's demeanor. I happened to be talking to him and I found out some things. I had no clue that there wasn't really a designing contest until just today. Still, it's best if you didn't know." Julius said.

"I see...so I just wasn't perceptive enough." I said in an irritated grumble.

"Molly don't-"

"Oh, don't you say it! I've been told more than enough times to 'not worry about anything' today. I don't need to hear it from you too." I muttered.

"I was going to say don't let your guard down."

I looked with surprise at Julius.

"Everyone else thinks it's better to keep you in the dark...but I believe it's more dangerous if you're ignorant to the whole situation. I don't want you to panic but, as I'm sure you may know, there are evil people out there. People who don't care what they have to do to get what they want." Julius said, his face serious.

The thought of my father's death popped up in my mind. He was killed because someone wanted something, of that much I was certain. That's the type of evil Julius was talking about. I could feel my hands start to shake and I urged them to stop, folding them tightly together.

Julius place a hand over both of mine and his other hand was laid on my shoulder.

"I'm surprised by this whole thing as well; however, I'll do my best to help you. So if you feel like you can't rely on anyone, remember that you can rely on me." He said.

"Your concern is very out-of-character for you."

"Well, I can't have Mira's life-saving substitute shop owner getting into harms way. The store is relying on you as soon as we get back." Julius smiled.

I returned the gesture, feeling my shaking body still.

"On both of us." I responded.

"Very true. Now, I have to finish getting settled in. Don't put too much thought into this. Just don't let your guard down. And stay aware of your surroundings." And with that, Julius went on his way.

His words put a reassured smile on my face. Even though I was baffled at his sudden interest in my well-being, I was, at the same time, happy with it. The most fascinating part about it was the way Julius' stride went as he walked. It was confident, bold, but a magnificent elegance seemed to be gathered within it all.

Whether it was his promise to protect me, or his confidence of it, I could feel myself seeing Julius in a new light. I know that I should be worried about the whole situation, that it would be best if I were wishing for a speedy return to Castanet...but suddenly this didn't seem like a bad position to be in at all.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"So did you find out anything?" Luna asked as I stepped into the room that Candace, Luna, and I had been dumped in earlier.

I was pretty certain that Luna would spaz out if I told her what Julius told me, so I decided to feign ignorance to what little information I knew.

"They weren't going to tell me anything. It was like talking to a brick wall." I said with a shrug.

"Oh. Well this helps things..." Luna sighed before looking up at the many pictures on the wall.

"Candace, isn't the abstract art amazing?" Luna asked, trying to lighten her mood.

Candace looked up from her luggage that she was currently sorting through.

"Yes. It's actually a little inspiring..." Candace responded.

I smiled.

"The work you're looking at was made by Vince Beranicci." I said as I walked to the picture.

"Who's that?" The pinkette asked with a curious look.

I touched my hand to the framed artwork, the glass protecting the oil painting from inquiring hands.

"He's a well-known artist that was a friend of the family. My father was best friends with him, and he gave him this picture."

"Then why's it here?" Luna asked.

"...That's a good question..." A slight frown came to my face at that. I thought that all of Father's artwork went to me after his death. Was Vince's picture not included?

"Maybe your father didn't care for it..." Candace said.

Though her tone wasn't bitter and instead thoughtful, I could feel a grimace reach my face. My father cared plenty for Vince's work, going so far as to hang it in his study, away from anyone's grasp.

"No, he did." I simply responded, still pondering over the picture's appearance in my uncles' house.

"Sorry...I thought that since you said 'was' that they weren't friends anymore." Candace replied. She was a timid and sweet girl at heart, I knew this...but her sudden civil tone with me was a little unusual.

Still, I digressed.

"I understand how you would assume that." I said, hesitantly.

The silence in the room settled around us like a fog. Words couldn't seemed to be found in it.

"...I have a question." Luna broke through the thick.

"What is it?" Candace asked.

"Well, if this whole thing was a set-up to bring Molly here for whatever reason...why did Julius, you, and I get dragged into it?" Luna asked her sister.

. . .

That was an incredibly well-asked questioned.

If there were people after me, trying to _kill _me of all things, why would uncle let Angelo and Antoinette bring more people into the mix?

All the questions rising in my head was enough to make me suspicious of my uncle's plans. What was he thinking?

"I think I'll go for a walk around the house." I said and turned to leave.

"Geez, the house is so big you can go for a walk in it?" Luna asked.

"Impressive..." Candace murmured.

I closed the door behind me upon my exit, and gave a sigh.

I walked around the hall I was on for a bit before deciding to head to my uncle's study. I knew that he wouldn't answer my questions...but asking him was sure to at least give me a hint towards the right assumptions.

Leisurely I walked on.

**~*~*~*~Julius' POV~*~*~*~**

I lay carelessly on the bed in the room that Angelo and I were, unfortunately, sharing for the time being.

My hair drooped lazily to the side as I only slightly gave myself a breather. This whole mess was tiring enough as it was, but the fact that Molly was in the center of it all only did more to fatten my fatigue. It even angered me. Hadn't the girl been through enough?

I let out an exasperated sigh at the same time that Angelo stepped out of the washroom.

"I'm not to thrilled about sharing a room either you know." He grumbled as he stared at me.

I sat up, leaning on my right hand.

"For all this trouble, Mr. Donathan could have _at least _given me my own room with a few pretty girls to keep me company." I said, a pouting tone in my voice.

Angelo gave a disgusted scoff my way as he went to rummage through the dresser.

"Well, it's not like they have to be perfect tens..." I muttered.

"You're disgusting."

"No. I'm a man. And I happen to be quite good at my job if do say so myself." I said with a huff.

"If it's girls you want, then just hold on until we get to the city..." Angelo offered begrudgingly.

A smile met my lips.

"Yes, I recall the Italian girls not caring much about relationships before sex." **(A/N: Definitely not calling Italian girls loose! My brother brought his Italian buddy home from college one time and the guy talked about how sex wasn't such a big deal over there, going so far as to say that he "_only_" slept with ten girls a week o_O.)**

"Not all of them are like that, Julius." Angelo said in a somewhat defensive manner, though he was the one to bring up the suggestion.

"Obviously. I simply admire the Italian female's openness to sexual exchanges; those who are so open that is." I said.

Angelo rolled his eyes in a way that made it seem like I was in the wrong for talking.

It's not as if I forced the girls to sleep with me. They were all very willing. Sometimes even seeking _me_ out. So I can hardly believe it to be my fault.

"So what happens when you meet that perfect girl? You think your playboyish charms are going to win her over? No! Because she's going to be the girl that can ignore your charade and walk away, never to be seen by you again."

I went silent for a moment...

"Seriously, we need to get you laid my friend." I said with a pitiful look in his direction.

"I don't need it." He grumbled.

"Come now! We'll get you a red-head on one arm, a brunette on the other, and a couple of blondes to hold it all together." I insisted further.

"I'd rather have just one." Angelo said.

"There are many women out there, Angelo, that are just waiting to be the ride of your life." I sang, as if holding a carrot in front of his face.

"She's not that type of girl." She replied and I immediately knew he was referring to the brunette, or, more exactly, Molly.

"Ah, yes. Molly. The ever 7u6naïve one." I said with a fond grin on my face.

"I believe 'innocent' is the word you're looking for."

"I see her being a little bit of both." I countered him.

"Please, you know nothing about Molly." He muttered, which actually peeved me.

In actuality, Molly was one of the girls I could honestly say I knew the most about (besides the Tailor sisters).

"I know more about her than you think I do." I quipped back at him.

"Sure you do. It's amazing how she can even talk to you, what with all that sexual tension you create between the both of you."

"There is no 'sexual tension' between Molly and I."

And that was the truth. During the typhoon, where I had to share a bed with her, there was no awkward moment. Molly and I were even so content with one another, that we were able to joke about sexual encounters. Had it been any other woman, I'm sure there would've been a different end to that situation since we were basically in a position where we were so open to the other person. In the same bed at that!

That's what made Molly so...different. So pure. She also wasn't afraid to speak her mind to me, and get snappy. Which is why it infuriated me wo much when Molly had one of her episodes. And I'd be upset when I saw a smile on her face, yet no sparkle in her eyes. Her past had ruined her.

"Julius!" Angelo called me out of my stupor. I looked up from the sheets that had captivated my attention during my thoughts and he looked at me with a curious expression.

"You got quiet all of a sudden, I was wondering what you were thinking about...you had such an intense gaze." He said.

I waved it off and flopped back onto the bed.

"It was nothing." I said and looked up at the white ceiling that showed nothing of any real interest at all.

_*Knock knock knock*_

Angelo and I both stood up in alert at the sudden knock at our door. The events leading up today had put us both on edge, I'm sure.

"Who is it?" I called

"Antoinette." The familiar, English accent called from the other side of the door.

Angelo went to open the door to welcome the the blue haired young lady into our room.

"Hello boys." She said as she stepped inside, a long, finely carved wooden box held delicately in her hands.

"Hey, do you have any news for us?" Angelo inquired.

"My my. Seems as though someone is ready for work." Antoinette said as her delicate smirk graced her features.

She looked down to the box in her hands and gave a quick grimace.

"I can't say that I'm so eager to show you what dear Uncle Donathan has in mind for you two."

Piqued, I reached out and unlatched the box before flipping it over myself. My eyes widened and Angelo gave a long whistle at the handguns in the case.

"Cobra 380." Angelo said as he picked one up. He examined it as if it were a work of art before aiming it at the wall, as if someone were there.

Antoinette stared at him with chagrin before noticing my dissatisfied gaze.

"unfortunately, uncle dearest wants you and Angelo to act as Molly's personal bodyguards since she trusts you both better than the other men, clearly. It's not very idealistic to you, I can tell by your face."

"I see...I'd much rather not use one." I said with a slight sneer.

Angelo looked away from his imaginary target and turned towards me.

"If you don't know how to use it, I'm more than qualified to teach."

I sighed and grabbed the handgun before taking a magazine and loading the gun, putting the safety on since the gun's trigger was very sensitive.

"All because I said I'd rather not, doesn't mean I don't know how." I said with a bitter tone. It wasn't as if I was an expert with the thing, but I've seen my share of guns and handled quite a few to know how to use it.

"Well, don't be too confident in your shooting skills. Chances are that we're going to run into some pretty tight situations. You'll have to be able to remain calm under pressure." Angelo forewarned.

"I'm aware of that much. I'll work on my aim if need be."

Antoinette handed us both the holsters we would be using to conceal the weapons on our person after Angelo made sure to load his magazine in. Of course it didn't seem like a necessary action, loading the weapon in the confines of a house. However, with the current issue at hand, it was only a safety precaution since we could be attacked at any time.

I looked down at the gun's shining shaft and it's dark black handle, frowning in disapproval.

If only I hadn't pushed Molly to join the designing competition.

* * *

><p><strong>FINISHED! I'm actually quite happy with his chapter (though it basically seemed pointless). Why? Because it's prelude to thing to come. Awesome things like...SHOOT OUTS!...Okay maybe not shoot outs, but my fangirls might be able to get some kickass Julius fanservice. Maybe even see the gentle Angelo being not-so-gentle? OOOOOH I'm giddy just thinking about.<strong>

**Well, until next time...**

**Stay thirsty my friends XX**


End file.
